Confusing Love
by Joker0717
Summary: Nunca había sentido algo así. Lo tomó tan por sorpresa que nubló sus pensamientos. La única solución en medio a tanta confusión, parecía ser simplemente dejarse llevar.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~!

He aquí otra historia larga sobre mis dos amores, Kirino&Shindou ❤ Creo que esta fue la primer historia larga que se me ocurrió para Inazuma, sucede que su autora aquí lleva cuatro meses sin continuar uno de los capítulos (siendo que tiene todo planeado). Por eso decidí publicarla, a ver si así me pongo las pilas y la termino. Los capítulos son un poco largos, les pido perdón desde ahora, tengo que aprender a controlarme cuando escribo hahahaha. Ah si, una breve aclaración, Kirino y Shindou estan en el penúltimo año de secundaria, ambos tienen 17 años.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios/visitas, espero que disfruten su lectura, trataré de actualizar todos los fines de semana, lo prometo!

¿What is this? ¿Another Kirino&Shindou fanfic from Joker0717? Well yes my dear! lol Sorry I just love them so much, but I swear I have a lot of other stories of my other OTP, just wait a little bit hahahah. As always, thank you so much for your reviews/follows/views, I'll try to update every weekend, I promise! Also, Kirino&Shindou are 17 yrs old, they're in their second year of highschool. Enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

A veces me pregunto por qué insisto en leer en clase, no es como que tenga una meta de lectura trazada, pero a veces me gustaría leer una página completa sin interrupciones, o sin tener que volver a releerla por no haber logrado entender lo que acababa de leer, pero se vuelve difícil cuando tus compañeros no dejan de gritar detrás de ti.

 _—_ « _Solo un año más, un año más y seré libre_ ».

Es lo que suelo pensar cuando siento que estoy a punto de explotar. No odio a mis compañeros, pero tampoco les tengo aprecio, no puedo evitar interactuar con algunos de vez en cuando, pero lo hago principalmente por educación y a veces, responsabilidad, en realidad todos me son indiferentes. Sucede que en días como hoy, cuando están más inquietos de lo normal, me cuesta más mantener la calma y concentrarme. Ya he imaginado innúmeras ocasiones en las cuales me levanto y los hago callar pronunciando palabras que espero nunca tener que dedicarle a alguien, pero al final quien siempre pierde soy yo.

 _—_ « _Me rindo, mejor espero al receso para poder ir a la biblioteca y continuar, o mejor, empezar a leer_ ». —Guarde mi libro bajo la mesa y eche un vistazo al reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la clase. Comencé a sacar mis útiles, notando que el bullicio era realmente más alto de lo que pensaba.

Pude oír como la puerta del fondo se abría debido a que mis compañeros habían hecho silencio, no fue necesario voltearme para saber el porqué. _Él_ había llegado. Seguí sus pasos hasta que se detuvo frente a su lugar, arrastró fuertemente su silla haciendo más ruido que en otras ocasiones, de seguro estaba enojado, como siempre. Cuando los murmullos se apoderaron de la habitación, supuse que una vez más habían sido víctimas de una de sus miradas asesinas. Era de esperarse, a nadie le gusta entrar a un lugar y que todos dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para seguir sus pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, ha sido así desde el año pasado.

Su nombre es Kirino Ranmaru, es lo único que puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme, ya que lo demás que se "sabe" de él son puros rumores, pésimos rumores. Llevamos poco más de un año y medio siendo compañeros, en todo ese tiempo nunca intercambiamos palabras, ni siquiera un saludo. Se sienta al final de la fila a mi izquierda. De las veces en que lo he visto por sobre el hombro de algún compañero mientras intentaba a duras penas escabullirme de una conversación, en la cual me habían incluido contra mi voluntad, él se mantenía inmóvil mirando por la ventana. Siempre me pregunté cómo lo dejaban entrar ya que nunca asistía con el uniforme completo, no recordaba haberlo visto usando la corbata bordó, dudaba que la tuviera. Siempre usaba la camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón negro y no se abotonaba los primeros tres botones, tampoco usaba el blazer azul marino del uniforme muy seguido, a veces lo traía y lo dejaba en el respaldo de su silla, en ocasiones llegó a irse de clase sin él. Nunca lo vi hablar con nadie, siempre me pregunté si al menos en ese aspecto, ambos éramos parecidos, o si solamente lo hacía para mantener su imagen de chico frío y serio, la cual hacía que las chicas se derritieran por él.

No solía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, siempre intentaba evitarlo, pero cuando tienes a las personas detrás de ti, prácticamente gritando en tus oídos, es imposible. Las chicas intercambiaban teorías sobre como su rostro había llegado a ese estado. Aparentemente Kirino estaba usando un gran parche blanco en su mejilla derecha, tenía rasguños en su barbilla y parte de la mejilla izquierda, su labio superior derecho estaba cortado, su puño derecho también había sufrido daños, ya que lo tenía envuelto en fajas blancas. Si nos guiamos por los rumores, puede que se haya metido en otra pelea de pandillas, ya que eso era lo que era, un pandillero. Lo que me sorprendió y dejó intrigado fue que hablaran de su cabello, había abandonado su coleta típica y lo había dejado suelto, según ellas, para cubrir su rostro lastimado. No pude enterarme de nada mas ya que el profesor llegó, dando inicio a la clase.

La campana sonó, indicando el receso. Guardé mis cosas debajo de la mesa y tomé mi libro, finalmente tendría unos minutos de paz. Mientras me levantaba para dejar mi asiento recordé los comentarios de las chicas. Nunca había visto a Kirino con el cabello suelto y debía admitir que en varias ocasiones perdí el hilo de la clase mientras imaginaba como se vería su largo cabello rosa cayendo sobre sus hombros. Por desgracia no tenía ninguna excusa para voltearme en su dirección

 _—_ « _Si tan solo la biblioteca se encontrara en el ala este, podría usar la puerta del fondo para acortar camino y así tendría la excusa perfecta para pasar a su lado sin levantar sospechas_ ». _—_ Suspiré mientras colocaba mi silla en su lugar, estaba a punto de dejar mi asiento cuando oí un grito detrás de mí. Volteé de inmediato y la vi, la chica que se sentaba detrás había caído al suelo. Esa era mi oportunidad.

No dudé un segundo en acercarme y ofrecerle mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, dedicándole una sonrisa. Noté como sus mejillas tomaban un leve rubor a medida que acercaba su mano a la mía. Cuando ya estaba de pie, aproveché el momento para verlo. Sus inexpresivos ojos aguamarina tenían la mirada perdida en el cielo, apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha descansaba sobre su mesa. Su labio estaba levemente rojo e hinchado debido al corte y su cabello, aquel hermoso cabello rosa que siempre llevaba recogido, caía levemente sobre sus hombros y rostro, cubriendo gran parte de lo que supuse sería el parche que llevaba en la mejilla. El resplandor de la mañana hacía con que sus ojos y cabello tomaran un brillo inigualable y único, algo que nunca antes había visto.

Desperté de mi trance al sentir como alguien golpeaba levemente mi espalda y cruzaba su brazo por detrás de mi cuello. Noté que las chicas estaban riendo. El chico que se había colgado de mi me sonreía pícaro, fue cuando me di cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de la chica a quien había ayudado a levantarse, quien estaba más ruborizada que antes. No pude escapar de las bromas de quienes estaban alrededor, pero no me importó, ya que gané unos segundos más para verlo. Cuando las bromas cesaron, tomé mi libro y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Nunca antes me había costado tanto concentrarme y más estando en un lugar tan silencioso. Tras leer unas diez veces la misma página, hice a un lado el libro, crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y recosté mi cabeza sobre ellos, observando como las cortinas se mecían acompañando la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: la imagen de Kirino sentado al fondo del salón, mirando por la ventana, con el rostro cubierto por aquel hermoso cabello rosa. Sentí como la temperatura de mis mejillas se elevaba, rápidamente escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos, no quería que nadie me viera sonrojado.

Se acercaba la fecha del festival escolar anual, lo cual significaba que mis momentos de paz, incluso en casa, se verían gravemente afectados. Observaba en silencio como los demás debatían entre si sobre cuál sería el evento que nuestra clase organizaría este año. Algunos sugerían que repitiéramos el del año pasado —un recorrido de terror— así ahorraríamos materiales y tiempo de preparación. Otros querían algo nuevo, pero nadie se ponía de acuerdo. Tampoco podía hacer algo, cada vez que intentaba hablar o llamarles la atención, alguien gritaba más fuerte, opacando mi voz. En estos casos siempre contaba con la ayuda de Hamano, otro de los representantes de la clase, pero tuvo que mudarse a fines del año pasado, dejándome solo en el cargo.

Me llevé una mano a la frente con la intención de amenizar el dolor de cabeza que poco a poco se volvía más intenso. Antes de cerrar los ojos, lo busqué con la mirada. Estaba sentado en la misma posición que esta mañana, parecía que en todo este tiempo no se había movido ni un centímetro, era el único que se mantenía callado.

 _—_ « _Cómo me gustaría que los demás siguieran su ejemplo, al menos por esta vez_ » _._

—¡Silencio! —Parpadeé asustado, todos estaban inmóviles, mirando hacia el centro de la clase. La chica a la que había ayudado se encontraba de espaldas a mí, tenía los puños firmemente cerrados, al voltearse, me sonrió tímidamente antes de tomar su lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, acto seguido propuse lo único que se me pudo ocurrir entre tantos gritos: una votación entre las dos elecciones más populares. Para mi suerte todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Aparentemente había dos temas predominantes en el aula, pero debido a la falta de organización, tardamos en darnos cuenta. Luego de que todos hubieran depositado sus votos en la caja, decidí que sería el mejor momento para elegir a alguien que me ayudara con los deberes de encargado de la clase, ya que por más que me esforzara, no podía suplir la ausencia de Hamano.

—Quisiera aprovechar este momento para informarles que debido a la ausencia de Hamano, tenemos un puesto de representante vacante… —Tenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, estaba seguro de que aquella chica iba a postularse— Si hay algún voluntario al que le interese el cargo… —Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi alzarse una mano al fondo del salón.

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

No sé decir exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve frente al espejo, ya había recibido golpes peores, pero lo que me molestaba era que esta vez podría muy bien haber evitado todo esto, el hecho de haberme dejado golpear por alguien tan inferior, intelectual y físicamente, hacía que me hirviera la sangre, pero de nada valía perder tiempo pensando en lo que habría hecho si la situación fuese diferente. Tomé unas gazas del botiquín y cubrí las heridas que realmente necesitaban ser tratadas.

—Que desastre.

El parche ocupaba gran parte de mi rostro, sería imposible no atraer miradas indeseadas, a lo cual estaba acostumbrado, pero solamente cuando se trataba de algo natural. Pensar que aquellos infelices sacarían conclusiones absurdas sobre lo que realmente sucedió solo hizo con que sintiera más rabia de mí mismo, tanta que al momento de atar mi cabello hice demasiada fuerza, rompiendo la última liga que me quedaba.

—¡Maldición!

El día empeoraba a cada minuto, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Recordé que solía dejar algunas de repuesto tras el espejo, tal vez tendría un poco de suerte y encontraría una. Fue entonces cuando noté lo largo que tenía el cabello, me llegaba por debajo de los hombros, casi a la altura de la cintura, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había dejado suelto, y mucho menos cortado. Miré el reloj, si no salía ahora no llegaría a tiempo para la primer clase. Me puse el blazer del uniforme sin abotonarlo, tomé mis cosas y dejé el apartamento.

Es increíble como nadie se molesta en disimular, al contrario, te miran descaradamente hasta que desapareces de su campo de visión, el hecho de que mi salón estuviera en el tercer piso solo empeoraba la situación. Superada la fase uno —los pasillos— daba inicio a la fase dos, la clase. Antes de abrir la puerta pude oír como quienes estaban dentro hacían silencio, nada cambió cuando entré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Trate de hacer el mayor ruido posible mientras acomodaba mi silla, con afán de darles a entender que no estaba de buen humor. ¿Alguna vez lo estuve? Nada cambió. Harto de tener que soportarlo, decidí dejar la indiferencia de lado y enfrentarlos. Me pregunto por qué no lo hice antes. Una mirada de reojo fue suficiente para hacer que todos volvieran a sus lugares y retomaran lo que estaban haciendo antes de mi llegada.

No recuerdo de que trataron las primeras clases de la mañana, ya que no presté atención a ninguna de ellas, tampoco recuerdo nada de las últimas clases de la tarde, lo único que hice en todo el día fue perderme en mis pensamientos. Analicé cada detalle de la pelea del día anterior.

 _—_ « _¿Pelea? Eso no fue una pelea_ » _. —_ Cuatro contra uno puede ser considerado una pelea justa, a no ser que uno de ellos tenga como condición no defenderse, pase lo que pase.

 _—_ « _Cobardes_ ». _—_ Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que salía por mi herida.

Vi a lo lejos una figura conocida, sus alborotados cabellos celestes se mecían al compás del viento mientras corría, se detuvo casi al frente de mi ventana, buscó con la mirada el tercer piso y al encontrarlo, con la ayuda de su índice, comenzó a contar las ventanas de izquierda a derecha hasta llegar a la mía, cuando finalmente me vio, sonrió mientras acomodaba parte de la cabellera que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo. Le devolví el saludo con la mano que tenía libre, al ver las fajas blancas que cubrían mi puño trató de contener su risa.

—« _Desgraciado_ ». —Luego de hacerme la señal de _okay_ , se fue.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Por un momento mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco, no fui capaz de terminar la frase. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho que duró unos segundos, no sabía qué expresión se había formado en mi rostro, pero habría de ser algo aterrador, ya que logré ver como poco a poco todos se daban vuelta para descubrir el porqué de mi repentino silencio. Su mano se mantuvo en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente volvió a descansar sobre la mesa. Lo observaba incrédulo y sin saber que decir o hacer, no me esperaba que justamente a él le interesara el cargo. Nunca antes lo había visto participar de ningún evento escolar, paseos y mucho menos de las reuniones que organizaba el grupo en vacaciones. Comencé a sentir nuevamente como la temperatura de mi rostro comenzaba a subir.

—Muy bien, si no hay nadie más, creo que es todo por hoy, mañana les informaremos cual fue el evento ganador, pueden retirarse.

Tomé la caja con los votos, me dirigí a mi mesa y fingí buscar algo bajo mi escritorio, no podía dejar que nadie viera mi rostro, al menos no hasta que mis mejillas volvieran a su tono natural. Para mi suerte no tuve que mantener mi actuación por mucho tiempo, ya que el salón no tardó en vaciarse. Suspiré aliviado. Recordé al instante lo sucedido minutos antes y giré en su dirección, respiré aliviado al verlo sentado en la misma posición que había mantenido durante todo el día. Comencé a organizar mentalmente un par de cosas que debería explicarle, principalmente relacionadas al evento que se aproximaba, ya que sería nuestra primer tarea. Ni bien terminé de guardar mis cosas, comencé a tener una pequeña crisis de pánico. Debía levantarme e ir hasta su banco para presentarme y luego, explicarle de la mejor manera posible los cambios que se vería forzado a hacer en sus horarios diarios. Esta sería la primera vez en que entablaría una conversación con él. La primera vez en que escucharía su voz, ya que por alguna razón no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Respiré hondo y comencé a acercarme. Al ver que no había notado mi presencia, aclaré mi garganta.

—Kirino… —Nada— ¿Kirino...?

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Sentí como alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi brazo, instintivamente usé mi mano izquierda para jalarlo, haciendo con que cayera hacia delante sobre mi mesa, tenía preparada la peor de las miradas, iba a arrepentirse de haberme tocado. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, creo que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan asustado como él. Lo miré algo confundido, su rostro no me era familiar, no era ninguno de los que a menudo intentaban hacerse los graciosos conmigo, tampoco recordaba haber visto sus ojos cafés entre aquellos que se ocupaban de seguir cada paso que daba al entrar y salir de la sala. Estaba usando el uniforme así que definitivamente era un alumno más, ¿pero quién? ¿Había alguien como él en esta clase? ¿Por qué no recordaba haberlo visto? Solté su brazo dejándolo libre, se recompuso rápidamente y apartó la mirada hacia un lado, no lo suficientemente rápido para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Algún problema? —El sonido de mi voz hizo que se sobresaltara. Luego de acomodarse el buzo de hilo color azul marino —otra opción del uniforme— me miró.

—Quería hablarte sobre las responsabilidades del cargo y principalmente sobre el evento escolar —tartamudeó un par de veces, aún debería estar asustado por como lo traté. El rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¿…? —No entendía de que me estaba hablando—. ¿Responsabilidades? ¿Evento? —Me miró igual de confundido que yo a él. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—S-si, como representantes de la clase, es nuestro deber organizar el evento de la clase para el festival escolar. —Oh, cierto, ahora lo recordaba, él era uno de los encargados de la clase, ¿su nombre era…?

—Shindou Takuto —dijo sonriendo mientras me extendía la mano—. Ah decir verdad, me sorprendió que alzaras la mano cuando pregunté si habían voluntarios para el cargo.

—Ah sí… —« _Un momento, ¿levanté la mano? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento había hecho tal pregunta?_ ». Entonces recordé los gritos, los cuales se detuvieron poco antes de la llegada de Kurama. Creo haber oído una voz a lo lejos, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que dijo, ya que controlaba como Kurama contaba ventana por ventana hasta encontrar la mía, luego lo saludé… lo saludé… Oh no, no, por favor no.

Golpeé mi mesa con fuerza « _¡Maldito enano infeliz, el lío en el que me metió!_ ». Ahora lo entendía, el momento en el que levanté la mano para retribuirle el saludo fue el exacto momento en el que Shindou preguntó si había interesados en el puesto, eso lo hizo pensar que yo estaba interesado, cuando en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—« _Lo lamento, pero no pienso perder el tiempo en algo que no me interesa_ » _. —_ Me levanté de la silla decidido a ponerle fin al malentendido y regresar a casa, pero al ver su rostro, el cual me miraba asustado y confuso, no logré moverme. Al estar más cerca pude notar que estaba temblando—. « _¿Acaso doy tanto miedo?_ ». —Y ahora, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Perdón, recordé algo desagradable. —No apartaba su mirada de la mía, lo cual impedía que organizara mis pensamientos de forma rápida. Tenía que aclarar el malentendido. Ahora—. ¿Qué… qué es exactamente… lo que hace un representante de clase? —Y fue así como cavé mi propia tumba, todo gracias a esos ojos cafés.

Explicó brevemente algunas de las funciones que ejercía, no eran muchas y tampoco eran tan importantes, pero aun así alguien debería encargarse de ellas. Señaló una pequeña caja sobre una de las mesas, la cual supuse era la suya, y dijo que nuestra primera tarea sería contar los votos para saber cuál sería el evento que organizaríamos. Tomé asiento mientras él regresó a su lugar para buscar la caja. Aparentaba ser bastante delgado, su cabello llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y cuando estuvimos lado a lado pude notar que, a pesar de no ser tan evidente, es un poco más bajo. Cuando regresó con sus cosas, comenzamos a contar los votos en silencio.

—Shindou… —Levantó rápidamente la mirada, parpadeando un par de veces ante mi silencio— Solo quería grabar tu nombre. —Saqué el último voto de la caja, luego de desdoblarlo lo coloqué sobre el montón que me correspondía—. Trece. Creo que tenemos un ganador.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Cuál hubieras elegido?

—El puesto de comida, al menos sería útil si por alguna razón necesitaran mi ayuda, tengo experiencia cocinando. —Es un requisito necesario cuando se vive solo—. ¿Tú?

—No creo que encaje en alguno de los dos. —Juntó ambas hileras de papeles y las guardó nuevamente en la caja.

El evento ganador, por gran mayoría, fue un baile de máscaras, algo que hasta ahora ninguna clase había hecho. Shindou explico que la idea era que alumnos de nuestra clase se vestirían con trajes de gala, los cuales solía usar la realeza, y bailarían una pieza con quienes acudieran al stand, claro que aquellos que quisieran participar también podrían vestir un traje acorde a la temática y se les otorgaría, obviamente, una máscara.

—Vamos a necesitar un grupo que se encargue de escoger la música, al igual que buscar una coreografía que sea fácil de seguir. Alguien que se encargue de los vestuarios…

—¿Cómo vamos a conseguir el dinero para los trajes?

—Cada clase cuenta con un presupuesto, mientras que no nos pasemos del límite no hay de qué preocuparse. —Anotaba cada detalle en una agenda—. Además creo que hay alguien en la clase que tiene experiencia confeccionando ropa.

—Sería de gran ayuda… —Realmente no me interesaba nada de lo que estábamos discutiendo, pero por alguna razón me sentía bien estando con él.

El tono de su voz y la manera en la que hablaba era diferente, al igual que su mirada, totalmente distinta a la de los demás. Era alguien muy fácil de leer, al menos para mí. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo noté? Es cierto que nunca me esforcé en socializar con mis compañeros, pero fue nada más por el simple hecho de que ninguno valía la pena, no eran más que un grupo de hipócritas que no hacían otra cosa que meterse en la vida de los demás e inventar historias extremadamente absurdas. Sería una pérdida de tiempo. En cambio Shindou parecía ser diferente. Noté que ya llevaba un buen tiempo mirándolo cuando dejó de escribir y me preguntó confundido qué ocurría. Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba la agenda de sus manos y analizaba lo que había escrito.

—¿Falta algo? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Nos podemos ir? Tengo un compromiso.

—Claro. —Sonrió dulcemente. Estaba a punto de irme cuando su voz hizo que me detuviera y volteara a verlo—. Gracias, ahora que estás conmigo me siento un poco más tranquilo.

Hice un gesto de despedida y salí de la sala rápidamente. Mi corazón latía acelerado y mis mejillas ardían, esas últimas palabras me tomaron totalmente desprevenido. Intente calmarme pero fue en vano. Al escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta me eché a correr.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~! **  
**

Lo prometido es deuda, ya es sábado, eso quiere decir que empezó el fin de semana, lo que significa: nuevo capítulo de "Confusing Love"! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios/favoritos/visitas, me sorprendió ya que el primer capítulo fue bastante largo hahaha, este es un poquito mas corto (?). Como siempre, espero que disfruten su lectura! ^^

The weekend just started so as promised, here's a new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews/favs/views, I was surprised since the first chapter was really long, this one is a little shorter (?) hahahaha. Enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Había hablado con Kirino por primera vez, primera de muchas, ya que ahora ambos trabajaríamos juntos. El único problema era que cuanto más hablamos, más a gusto me sentía, estaba seguro que había dicho cosas que no debía, principalmente cuando nos despedimos, en ese momento dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, un sinfín de emociones me habían dominado, haciendo que de mi boca salieran las palabras más cursis que había dicho en toda mi vida. Y se las dije nada más y nada menos que a él, en el día que realmente nos habíamos conocido.

Recordé como me jaló del brazo, haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran a centímetros de distancia. Hundí el rostro en la almohada con el afán de esconder mi sonrojo, no sé por qué, ya que estaba solo en el cuarto, todos en casa dormían. Mientras nombraba y anotaba los grupos que tendríamos que organizar para el evento, me pareció que por un largo tiempo no apartó la mirada de mí, eso me dejó nervioso, ya que tampoco hablaba, ni siquiera asentía a lo que decía. Cuando le pregunté si le ocurría algo, simplemente negó y cambió de tema. Prefiero pensar que lo hizo porque algo en mi le pareció interesante a creer lo contrario.

 _—_ « _Ha de ser algo bueno, de lo contrario no estaría dispuesto a trabajar a mi lado… ¿no?_ » —Lo que realmente me gustaría saber era como iba a hacerle frente mañana luego de haberle dicho algo tan ridículo cuando nos despedimos.

Faltaban algunos minutos para que sonara la campana, pero aun así el salón estaba parcialmente lleno. Como teníamos que organizarnos para el festival, los profesores nos habían cedido los primeros tres períodos del día para que distribuyéramos tareas y adelantáramos todo el trabajo posible. Estaba al frente del salón, revisando las notas que había hecho en mi agenda. La dejé sobre la mesa del profesor y fui hasta la mía para buscar la caja con los votos, dejándola sobre la mesa, al lado de mi agenda. Empecé a recorrer el salón con la mirada, ya estaba más lleno. De pronto, la puerta del fondo se abrió. Entró sin mirar hacia los costados y se dirigió a su mesa, se había dejado el cabello suelto otra vez, lo cual me dejó feliz, no solo tenía un cabello hermoso, sino que al dejarlo suelto, hacía relucir las facciones de su rostro. El sonido de la campana hizo que se sobresaltara, como si lo hubiera despertado. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón hasta encontrar los míos. Le sonreí, me respondió con un gesto, su mano aún estaba enfajada. Los demás comenzaron a tomar sus lugares. Cuando ya casi todos estaban sentados, Kirino dejó su lugar y se acercó a mí, haciendo con que todos siguieran sus pasos con la mirada, sin embargo cuando llegó a mi lado, casi todos evitaron mirarlo.

Mientras explicaba cuál había sido el evento ganador y cómo habíamos pensado organizar los grupos, Kirino anotaba en la pizarra el nombre de cada grupo y, a medida que algunos comenzaban a postularse para cada tarea, anotaba sus nombres debajo de cada una. Decidimos que haríamos el baile en el salón, ya que una clase había apartado el gimnasio para presentar una obra de teatro. Tuvimos que sacar medidas para tener una idea de con cuanto espacio contábamos. Agrupamos todos los escritorios en el centro del salón y un grupo comenzó a sacar medidas, no dudé en anotarlas por si alguno de ellos llegara a perder sus anotaciones. Listas las medidas, escuchamos las propuestas del grupo encargado de la decoración interna del salón, luego de hacer una pequeña votación, el grupo comenzó a intercambiar ideas sobre los materiales que usarían.

Las chicas encargadas de la vestimenta se acercaron a mí para informarme que harían lo posible para no tocar el presupuesto de la clase, ya que podrían usar sus propios materiales para confeccionar los vestidos y trajes, les dije que no era necesario que llegaran a ese extremo y que no dudaran en hablar conmigo si necesitaban comprar algún material. En todo ese tiempo Kirino se mantuvo a mi lado, observando el movimiento de la clase. No me molestó, no era mi intención obligarlo a recorrer el salón contra su voluntad buscando saber si alguien tenía dudas, al menos no en su primer día.

Nunca me sentí tan feliz al oír la campana, habían sido las tres horas más largas de mi vida, necesitaba sentarme un momento, o mejor, unas horas. Guardé mi agenda y dejé el saló sin rumbo por los pasillos.

—« _Me pregunto dónde estará Kirino_ ». —Había dejado el salón minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

Mis pasos me llevaron a la sala de música y al ver que estaba vacía, decidí quedarme allí hasta que terminara el receso. Me senté frente al piano, hacía tiempo que no lo usaba. Me aseguré que todo estuviera en orden y comencé a tocar "Para Elisa", una de mis preferidas de Beethoven.

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Estaba casi a punto de dormirme cuando una melodía familiar se apoderó de la habitación. Al sentarme pude ver una silueta frente al piano, por la forma en que tocaba estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, lo cual hacía sentido, ya que me había recostado al fondo del salón, tras varias sillas. No podía distinguir quien era que estaba tocando, ya que las sillas no me dejaban ver bien. Esperé un poco, quería escuchar un poco más de aquella bella melodía antes de interrumpir a su intérprete. Luego de unos compases, comencé a levantarme lentamente, tratando de no golpear alguna de las sillas, no quería hacer ruido y asustarlo. Estando de pie pude reconocerlo, era Shindou.

 _—_ « _No sabía que tocaba el piano_ » _. —_ Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas cosas que no sabía de él, me era más fácil decir lo que sí sabía, que por desgracia era muy poco.

Me acerque a él lentamente, no quería que notara mi presencia por dos razones: primera, la melodía que tocaba era demasiado agradable como para ser interrumpida, y segunda —y contradictoria a la primera— quería gastarle una broma. Me detuve a sus espaldas, no se movió ni un centímetro. ¿Era tanta su concentración que no lograba sentir que había alguien detrás de él? No importaba, eso me ayudaría a ejecutar mi plan. Acerqué lentamente mi mano derecha a las teclas del piano, disfrutando cada segundo. Finalmente, toqué una que en todo este tiempo Shindou había ignorado. Dejó de tocar casi al instante dando un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda golpeara mi pecho, miró hacia arriba asustado. Sonreí victorioso y luego tomé asiento a su lado. Me habría gustado poder tomarle una foto, pero como había dejado el celular en casa, solo me restaba hacer lo posible para no olvidar la expresión de confusión en su rostro, lo cual no creo me cueste mucho trabajo.

—Pensaba dormir, hasta que comenzaste a tocar.

—Perdón, no te vi. —Su mirada oscilaba entre mi rostro y el salón, supuse que intentaba averiguar dónde estaba y por qué no me vio cuando entró.

—¿Hace mucho que tocas?

—Desde pequeño. —Dirigió la mirada hacia el piano y acarició sus teclas suavemente—. En realidad quería sentarme a descansar en un lugar tranquilo, pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar comenzar a tocar. —Sonreía con ternura—. ¿Qué hay de ti, tocas algún instrumento? —cuestionó al mirarme. Negué con la cabeza.

—Puedo enseñarte.

Me explicó alegremente las notas y por qué las teclas blancas tenían unas más pequeñas de color negro encima, algo que ya sabía. Luego me mostró una secuencia simple, la cual produjo una melodía dulce. La repitió un par de veces antes de decirme que lo intentara.

No entendía por qué mi melodía sonaba tan diferente a la suya, siendo que estaba tocando las mismas teclas. Lo repetí un par de veces sin obtener un mejor resultado. Shindou comenzó a reír.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —Lo miré serio, dejó de reír al instante.

—No no, es solo que… bueno… —Gesticulaba con las manos intentando explicarse.

—Hazlo de nuevo, de seguro se me olvidó algo. —No había olvidado nada, simplemente no tenía talento para el piano, lo descubrí apenas lo vi tocar las primeras cuatro teclas, el sonido era completamente diferente—. No todos nacemos para ser músicos. —Sonrió desconcertado—. ¿Tocarás algo más?

Luego de pensar por un momento, comenzó a tocar una melodía que no logré reconocer, era igual de agradable que la anterior, pero en comparación, más calma. Observaba como sus dedos se movían con fluidez sobre las teclas. Lo miré con intención de preguntarle de que pieza se trataba pero me detuve al instante, sus ojos estaban cerrados y esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Su rostro expresaba a la perfección lo que aquella bella melodía transmitía: calma. No podía interrumpirlo. Decidí esperar hasta que terminara. Cerré los ojos al igual que él para poder apreciar mejor la música. Nunca antes había sentido tanta paz. Sentía mi cuerpo leve como una pluma, mi mente estaba libre de pensamientos innecesarios, ocupada completamente por aquella melodía… y un dulce aroma cítrico.

 _—_ « _Una combinación perfecta_ ».

Pero… ¿de dónde venía? Giré lentamente a la izquierda y poco a poco comencé a acercarme, guiado por la dulce mezcla del aroma de las naranjas y limones. Sentí como algo suave acarició mi rostro al mismo tiempo en que el aroma se hizo más fuerte y la música se detuvo. Abrí los ojos, intrigado.

Aquella caricia y dulce aroma provenían del cabello de Shindou. Giró lentamente en mi dirección. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Noté que tenía los labios levemente entreabiertos, como si quisiera decir algo, seguramente preguntarme qué rayos estaba haciendo. Me alegró que no lo hiciera, porque no sabría qué responderle. Busqué sus ojos, me sorprendió ver que, pese a la corta distancia, no intentó apartarlos, al contrario, me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo.

A medida que comencé a acercarme más a su rostro, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas que antes, casi lograba sentir el calor que emanaban. Un fuerte estruendo hizo con que perdiera el equilibro y casi cayera al suelo. Se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo, aparentemente alguien había dejado caer unas cajas, las cuales golpearon la puerta de la sala. Volteé a ver a Shindou, tenía la mirada fija el suelo, no pude ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por su cabello, pero pude imaginar cómo se veía: asustado y rojo como un tomate. Eso último lo teníamos en común.

Regresé a mi posición anterior, pensé regresar a mi lugar al fondo de la sala, pero por más incómoda que hubiera sido la situación, no quería irme, quería quedarme a su lado un poco más. El silencio se apoderó de la sala por unos minutos, hasta que poco a poco la melodía que escuchábamos antes se hizo presente de nuevo. « _Nocturno op. 9 nº 2 de Chopin_ ». Según lo que entendí en aquel susurro que dejó escapar entre una nota y otra.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Estaba tan sumiso en mis pensamientos que solo noté que había llenado por completo el vaso cuando el agua comenzó a caer sobre mis piernas. Mis padres me observaban preocupados. Me excuse ante ellos y regresé a mi habitación. Poco después mi madre golpeó a la puerta. Intenté convencerla de que no me había sucedido nada y que todo estaba bien, pero aún se veía preocupada. Se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició suavemente mi rostro, dijo que si quería, hablaría con mi padre para que cancelaran el viaje del día de mañana, así no tendría que quedarme solo en casa. Respondí que si lo hacían, solo me harían sentir mal por haber arruinado un viaje tan esperado y que habían planeado durante semanas. Hice hincapié en el hecho de que papá rara vez tenía un día libre y que no podían permitirse perder esa oportunidad.

Le aseguré nuevamente que todo estaba bien y que mi comportamiento a la mesa era fruto del cansancio por las clases, y ahora aún más debido a que debería encargarme de organizar el evento escolar. Dudó de mis palabras, pero luego de insistir un poco más, logré disipar su preocupación. Besó mi frente dulcemente antes de dejar la habitación.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, aliviado. Este día había sido, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los más extraños de mi vida. Decidí que lo mejor sería tomar un largo baño para relajarme e intentar olvidar todo. Una vez que la bañera estaba llena, comprobé la temperatura del agua, simplemente perfecta. Al entrar recosté la cabeza sobre la toalla que cubría uno de sus bordes, cerré los ojos y relajé mi cuerpo. El calor del agua me proporcionó una sensación agradable, sentía como poco a poco mis músculos se iban relajando. El vapor había empañado el gran espejo sobre el lavabo y el aroma a rosas se hacía notar cada vez más. Solo había un pequeño problema: no podía borrar la imagen de Kirino de mi mente.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, la sensación de su rostro rozando mi cabello se volvía más realista, como si en ese momento estuviera inclinado sobre el borde de la bañera, acercando su rostro al mío. Quise decir algo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero no pude, me vi víctima de sus ojos cuando estos encontraron los míos luego de analizar mis labios. Supe al instante lo que iba a suceder. Sentí miedo y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Comencé a cerrar los ojos a medida que su rostro se acercaba al mío. Pese a que solo fuera un recuerdo, sentía como mi corazón latía acelerado y mi rostro se volvía más y más caliente, revivir ese recuerdo no había sido una buena idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~!

Estamos a un par de horas del fin de semana y como no podía esperar mas para actualizar esta historia, decidi subir el siguiente capítulo un poquito antes de lo prometido hahahaha. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero que a cada capítulo les guste mas y mas esta historia! ^^ Y perdonen lo largos que son algunos, a veces me emociono demasidado escribiendo... Sin mas, disfruten su lectura!

Well, I know I said I was going to update this story every weekend BUT I couldn't wait a couple of hours more so I decided to update it now hahahahah. As always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, I hope that every chapter can make you like this story even more! ^^ And sorry if they're a little too long, sometimes I get a little excited while writing... Enjoy your reading!

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi salón. No quería entrar, si lo hacía no tendría como escapar de él. Casi no dormí la noche anterior pensando en lo que había sucedido en el salón de música. Por más que pensara, no lograba entender qué me había pasado.

—« _Me dejé llevar por la música_ ».

Si claro, aunque fuera cierto, esa no era la única razón por la cual lo había hecho, pero no podía decirle que no pude evitar sentir el deseo de besarlo al ver sus labios y la forma en cómo me miraba, claro que no, impensable. Pero tampoco podría evitarlo por siempre, sería extremadamente difícil, después de todo estamos en la misma clase, cambiarme de colegio no era una opción, ya que este era el que estaba más cerca de casa.

« _Algo se me va a ocurrir, de lo contrario…_ » _—_ Prefería no pensar en la hipótesis de qué sucedería si no se me llegara a ocurrir algo.

Al entrar, evité a toda costa mirar hacia su lugar. Coloqué el blazer sobre el respaldo de la silla y tomé asiento. Intentaba concentrarme en el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, el vuelo de los pájaros, cualquier cosa externa al salón, pero no podía. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, o mejor dicho, en _alguien_. Giré en su dirección, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su mesa y su cabeza estaba hundida en ellos, supuse que quizá no había dormido bien la noche anterior y estaba cansado a tal punto, que decidió aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que teníamos antes de que comenzara la clase para reponer un poco de energía.

Al igual que el día anterior, las clases habían sido suspendidas, pero no las de la mañana, sino que las de la tarde. El momento finalmente había llegado, me esperaban otras tres largas horas de trabajo junto a Shindou. Al ver que no se había movido de su asiento, decidí acercarme. No notó mi presencia. Antes de que pudiera llamar su atención comenzó a levantarse, pero cuando finalmente estuvo de pie perdió el equilibrio. Lo tomé por el brazo de inmediato, ayudándolo a recomponerse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. —Sus palabras no me convencieron y mucho menos lo hizo la sonrisa que las acompañó.

Íbamos de un extremo al otro del salón, Shindou anotaba algunos pedidos en su agenda, la cual estaba repleta de anotaciones, todas referentes al evento. Pude notar que por momentos perdía el equilibro, al igual que cuando fui a buscarlo a su asiento. Sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y respiraba de una forma diferente a la usual. Al detenernos al frente del salón, aproveché para observarlo más detalladamente.

—Shindou. —Apartó la mirada de su agenda y la dirigió hacia mí, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo le sucedía. Aparté el cerquillo de su frente y posé la mía sobre la suya tiempo suficiente para comprobar mis sospechas, antes de que se alejara de mí, sobresaltado.

—¿Q-qué e-estás haciendo?

—Shindou, creo que tienes… —fui interrumpido por una chica, la cual preguntó si podíamos ir a buscar unas cajas con materiales que había dejado en el salón de arte. Shindou asintió de inmediato y salió del salón. Mientras lo seguía, sentí como alguien en especial no me quitaba la vista de encima.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Traté de caminar lo más rápido posible para alejarme de él, pero fue en vano, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba a mi lado. Aún estaba confundido por lo que había sucedido en la sala de música, así que estar a su lado me dejaba nervioso. En varias ocasiones perdí equilibrio al caminar, no dudo que también haya notado el color en mi rostro, pese a que no pudiera verlo, sentía cuán caliente estaba. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, me había tomado la temperatura de una forma extraña, lo cual me dejó aún más nervioso. Subimos las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso, donde se encontraba el salón de arte, dentro del cual había un gran desorden. Dos grandes cajas sobresalían al fondo del salón, al acercarme noté que en ellas estaba escrito un nombre que me era familiar.

—Son estas. —Señalé ambas cajas—. Yo llevaré esta y tú la otra. —Jaló mi brazo hacia arriba, levantándome del suelo.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de cargar peso. —¿Condiciones? ¿De qué estaba hablando?—. Tienes fiebre, es mejor que vayas a la enfermería a descansar.

¿Fiebre? No tenía fiebre. Es verdad que sentía calor, un poco más de lo normal de hecho, pero me habría dado cuenta si estuviera con fiebre. Si lo decía por el rubor en mis mejillas, había una explicación para eso: su presencia. Insistió una vez más en que fuera a la enfermería, no le hice caso e intenté coger una de las cajas, pero me lo impidió. Levantó una de ellas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta mientras decía que no le importaba hacer dos viajes. Sin más, lo seguí.

Nunca había notado cuán largos eran los corredores, por más que camináramos parecía que nunca llegábamos al final, o al menos esa era mi impresión. Kirino iba delante de mí a un paso más apresurado. Mi visión comenzó a nublarse y a cada paso me costaba más mantener el equilibrio. No lograba caminar en línea recta, sentía aún más calor que antes y me costaba respirar. Me llevé una mano al pecho, tenía que calmarme. Cuando por fin llegué a las escaleras, pude ver una silueta, o más bien, una mancha al final de ellas. Fue lo último que alcancé a ver antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Me detuve casi al final de las escaleras, cómo ya no escuchaba sus pasos volteé para ver si aún me seguía. Vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer desde lo alto de las escaleras. Dejé caer la caja que llevaba en manos y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia él. Por suerte llegue a tiempo de atraparlo antes de que su cuerpo tocara los escalones. Finalmente había colapsado ante la fiebre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé a la enfermería.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

El día de hoy había sido realmente caluroso, el más caluroso desde que había comenzado la primavera, mi cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente pese a que tuviera pocas frazadas en la cama. _"Un momento, no estoy en mi cama..."_.

—« _¿Dónde estoy? Esta sensación… ¿agua? ¿Estoy en el agua? ¿Qué son esos golpes? ¿De dónde vienen?_ ».

—¡…indou! —alguien gritaba— ¡…indou! —No lograba entender lo que decía. De pronto sentí como alguien jalaba mi cuerpo hacia la superficie—. ¡Joven Shindou!

Comencé a toser, me costaba respirar y mi visión estaba borrosa, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el agua, pero fue suficiente como para que llegara a mis pulmones. Al salir de la bañera, con ayuda de uno de mis mayordomos, caí de rodillas al suelo. Mis piernas estaban débiles, no podía sostenerme por mí mismo y mucho menos caminar. Alfred me guio hasta mi cama.

—Joven Shindou, es peligroso dormirse en la bañera, y aún más con agua caliente. —Tomaba la temperatura de mi frente—. Lamento informarle que tendrá que esperar un poco para que pueda comprobar si tiene fiebre. —No podía ver su rostro, pero por el tono de su voz y la rapidez con la cual sus manos examinaban mi cuerpo, estaba claro que estaba preocupado—. Aunque a juzgar por su respiración… —Sus manos se concentraron en tomarme el pulso— Creo que no hace falta tomarle la temperatura.

Se quedó a mi lado por un tiempo hasta que escuché como se levantaba y se acercaba a mí, tomó la temperatura de mi frente y suspiró. Me costaba respirar, no tanto como antes, pero no dejaba de ser molesto. Había decidido mantener los ojos cerrados ya que no había gran diferencia en tenerlos abiertos, solo lograba ver manchas. Tomé su mano antes de que se alejara. Alfred pretendía ir con mi madre para contarle lo que había pasado, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera. Sentí como se inclinaba hacia mí para poder oírme, ya que no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para proyectar mi voz en un tono normal, apenas lograba susurrar algunas palabras. No tuve que esforzarme mucho ya que con decir unas pocas palabras, como si fuera un código, Alfred entendió a la perfección lo que quería.

—Si ese es su deseo, joven Shindou. —Acomodó mi almohada antes de proseguir—. Me quedaré a su lado para cuidarlo esta noche, prometo ser cuidadoso, no tema por sus padres, nada impedirá que salgan de viaje al amanecer. Pero… —Siempre había un "pero"— Me temo que tarde o temprano deberán enterarse.

 _—_ « _Si si, algún día lo harán, pero no hoy, o de lo contrario cancelarán su viaje_ » _. —_ Alfred dejó el cuarto en busca de medicina.

 _—_ « _¿Cómo llegué a este estado?_ » _. —_ Nunca me había dormido así, de seguro lo había hecho por cansancio, pero nunca antes me había pasado, además, si estuviera cansado, no habría usado la bañera, ya que podría pasar algo así, siempre tuve ese cuidado. No importaba, lo que debía hacer era tratar de mejorar, no podía dejar que mis padres me vieran así antes de irse.

« _¿Cuánto hace que estoy en cama? ¿Y Alfred? Está demorando mucho_ ». —Me sentía algo desorientado al no ver nada, así que, sin esperar mucho, decidí abrir los ojos para ver si lograba, por lo menos, ver la hora en mi reloj de mesa.

Las manchas borrosas habían desaparecido, podía ver claramente, tan claro cuánto las blancas cortinas que caían a mí alrededor. No estaba en mi cuarto. Parpadeé un par de veces, no pude reconocer el lugar. Al sentarme noté que había alguien a mi izquierda, era Kirino. Dormía profundamente con los brazos cruzados, su cuerpo estaba levemente inclinado hacia la derecha, como si se resbalara poco a poco. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Revisé mi cabeza y al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor o faja, suspiré aliviado. Tampoco sentía dolor en alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Revisé mis manos y brazos, no estaba lastimado, la única diferencia era que no llevaba puesto el buzo del uniforme y tenía los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados. « _¿Qué me sucedió?_ ». Observé a Kirino, quien permanecía profundamente dormido. Él debería saber algo.

 _—_ « _¿Entonces lo de la bañera… y Alfred… fue un sueño_? ». —No, no lo fue, había sucedido la noche anterior. Me había quedado dormido y Alfred me encontró poco antes de que me ahogara. Casi no pude dormir debido a la fiebre, al igual que Alfred, quien estuvo a mi lado toda la noche.

—Veo que despertaste. —No pude evitar asustarme al oír su voz, Kirino finalmente había despertado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Bien…? —No sabía qué me había pasado, pero tampoco sentía dolor o molestia.

—… —Dejó su lugar y se sentó al borde de la cama, de frente a mí. Apartó mi cerquillo con su mano y la colocó sobre mi frente, luego de unos segundos, la retiró— Parece que la fiebre finalmente bajó, es un alivio. —Sonrió.

—¿Fiebre? —asintió.

—Estabas ardiendo en fiebre, tu cuerpo colapsó debido a eso, y en el peor de los momentos… —Apartó la mirada— Es mi culpa, debí traerte en seguida que lo noté. —Apretó firmemente ambos puños.

—¿Tú culpa? No, claro que no. —Lo tomé por los hombros y lo giré hacia mí—. Es mi culpa, anoche me quedé dormido en la bañera y el agua estaba muy caliente, entonces… —Su cara de asombro rápidamente se transformó en una mueca de burla.

—¿Te dormiste en la bañera? ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? —Me lleve una mano a la frente, no podía criticarlo, era mi culpa por hablar sin pensar.

—¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

—Hm… unas dos horas, aproximadamente

—¿D-dos horas? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y las clases?

—Fueron suspendidas. Al igual que ayer nos dieron horas libres para seguir preparando el evento escolar. —Me miró confundido—. ¿No lo recuerdas? —negué con la cabeza— Es mejor así.

—¿Qué hay de los preparativos?

—No te preocupes, todo transcurrió normalmente mientras vuestra majestad disfrutaba de su sueño de belleza —bromeó mientras se levantaba—. Voy a buscar nuestras cosas, ya es hora de irnos. —Desapareció detrás de las cortinas, segundos después escuche como la puerta se abría y cerraba.

Abotoné mi camisa, me levanté y recogí mi buzo que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla en la cual Kirino había estado durmiendo. Poco después la enfermera encargada regresó a la habitación, al ver que estaba levantado comprobó mi temperatura, suspirando con alivio.

—Realmente me asusté cuando te vi. —Me miró preocupada—. No podía hacer que la fiebre bajara, por un momento llegué a pensar… —Sacudió la cabeza— Si tu amigo no te hubiera traído, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Estaba realmente preocupado, se quedó a tu lado todo este tiempo, creo que no hubiera sido capaz de atenderte sin su ayuda, hizo que me calmara y lograra pensar con claridad. Tienes suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti. —Sonrió dulcemente.

Sentí como mis latidos comenzaban a acelerarse, luego de agradecerle y despedirme, salí de la habitación. Me tomé un tiempo para calmarme. Cuando finalmente habían regresado a su ritmo normal, comencé a caminar en dirección al salón. Kirino, quien caminaba en dirección opuesta, se detuvo a esperar a que llegara a su lado.

—¿Estás listo? —asentí—. Muy bien, vamos, te acompaño a casa.

—¿C-cómo? ¿A mi casa? —Lo miré sorprendido—. No es necesario, además vivo bastante lejos así que… —me interrumpió.

—No importa, no voy a dejar que vuelvas solo, puedes tener una recaída. Si te mueres por ahí la culpa sería mía, fui la última persona que estuvo contigo y sabía de tu condición. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

—Al menos déjame llevar mi mochila —grité mientras lo seguía, a lo cual la arrojó hacia atrás sin mirar. Casi caigo al suelo por intentar atraparla.

—No pensaba llevarla.

Caminamos en silencio. Al recordar las palabras de la enfermera decidí hacerle una broma, pero no lo hice, no era bueno en hacer bromas de ese tipo, o de cualquier otro, solo lograría que se enojara conmigo y decidiera volver a su casa, algo que no quería que hiciera. Luego de unas cuadras ya faltaba menos para llegar a casa, se lo hice saber, ya que el silencio constante me estaba dejando nervioso. Me detuve un poco antes de llegar frente al portón tomando a Kirino por el brazo, el cual se detuvo a mi lado.

—Aquí está bien, gracias por acompañarme. —Luego de despedirnos, comencé a caminar hacia el portón pero me detuve casi al instante, al voltear vi como Kirino sostenía mi mano.

—Shindou… sobre lo que sucedió ayer… —Me miraba serio, no entendía de que me hablaba— Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó… prometo que no va a volver a suceder.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, intenté recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, hasta que finalmente logré unir los puntos. No podía estar hablando de otra cosa a no ser lo sucedido en la sala de música, cuando casi nos besamos. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Él también lo recordaba. Estaba seguro de que para él aquello no había sido nada importante y que ya lo habría olvidado, pero no, tanto que se tomó el trabajo de disculparse. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido antes, lo cual rompió en pedazos aquella alegría que sentí minutos atrás.

 _—_ « _Prometo que no va a volver a suceder_ » _._ —Recordar esas palabras hacía con que el dolor se intensificara. Me llevé una mano al pecho intentando amenizarlo.

 _—_ « _¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que no va a volver a suceder? ¿Acaso…?_ » _—_ Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. « _¿Acaso no piensa… intentar besarme… otra vez?_ » _—S_ entí otra puntada en el pecho, aún más fuerte que las anteriores. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra. De pronto, sentí como un par de manos se posaban sobre mis hombros, no tuve que voltear para descubrir quién era.

—Joven Shindou, es mejor que entre. —Colocó suavemente el lienzo blanco que siempre traía consigo sobre mi cabeza y me condujo hasta el cuarto.

Al llegar, dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo y me tiré boca abajo en la cama. Alfred cerró la puerta sin decir nada. Cuando finalmente me calmé, me senté al borde de la cama. Aún sentía mis mejillas calientes.

—Supongo que el rubor no se debe a la fiebre… —asentí— Lo lamento joven Shindou, supuse que regresaría solo, como siempre… —no dije nada, no me molestaba que hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación, simplemente no sabía que decir— Si me permite… este joven que lo ha acompañado… tal vez, ¿tiene algo que ver con el incidente de anoche? —asentí tímidamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban aún más.

—Sabe que estoy para servirle joven, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo…

Alfred siempre supo darme buenos consejos cuando era pequeño, parecía tener una solución para todo, además nunca me reprimió, al contrario, tal vez por eso siempre fue él a quien acudí cuando tenía algún problema y no a mis padres. Quizá si le explicaba la situación, sacaría de su manga la solución perfecta, como siempre lo ha hecho. Aunque pensándolo bien, no podía explicárselo todo debido a que aún no terminaba de entender por completo que es lo que estaba pasando. No quise mirarlo ya que eso haría con que me costara aún más hablar, así que mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Hay algo que quiero decirle… pero no sé cómo… y tampoco si voy a poder hacerlo…

—Hmm… ¿Y cuál cree usted que sea la razón por la cual no se lo puede decir? —Me mantuve en silencio, no sabía que responder—. Ya veo, ¿puede ser que usted no se sienta suficientemente cómodo en su presencia? —Levanté la mirada—. El joven… —Hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Kirino.

—Su amistad con el joven Kirino aún es algo reciente, ¿cierto? —asentí—. Eso explica por qué no logra decirle lo que tiene en mente, aún no lo conoce lo suficiente como para ser sincero sobre sus… pensamientos.

—¿Qué debo hacer para cambiar eso?

—¿Por qué no lo invita a pasar el fin de semana aquí? De ese modo ambos podrían conocerse más.

—¿Crees que acepte?

—No veo por qué no, lo ha acompañado todo el camino desde el colegio, si no lo considerara su amigo no lo habría hecho. Además es normal que los amigos se reúnan en sus casas en su tiempo libre para divertirse.

Y una vez más, Alfred había encontrado la solución perfecta a uno de mis problemas.

—Además, ahora que sus padres salieron de viaje, podrán sentirse más a gusto, tanto al momento de sentarse a la mesa a cenar como para recorrer la mansión.

Es cierto, no tendría por qué preocuparme en presentarles a Kirino y hacerlo pasar por el exhaustivo interrogatorio de mi padre cuando nos sentáramos a la mesa. Es cierto que luego de superar esa etapa, no había por qué preocuparse en volver a ser víctima de sus preguntas indeseadas, pero si podía evitar que Kirino pasara por eso, lo haría. Luego de hablarlo un poco más con Alfred, decidí que eso sería lo que haría, invitaría a Kirino a quedarse en casa el fin de semana.

—¿Y si no acepta?

—En ese caso, me temo que tendríamos que tomar medidas extremas, como por ejemplo, secuestrarlo. —Lo mire sorprendido, al ver mi rostro una sonrisa comenzó a formarse bajo su bigote y barba blancos—. No se preocupe joven, no lo decía en serio. —Suspiré aliviado.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ~!

Es viernes y eso significa que no aguanto las ganas de actualizar esta historia y por eso vengo a hacerlo! Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! Disfruten su lectura! ^^

It's friday and I'm too excited to wait till tomorrow to update so here's another chapter! As always thank you so much for your kind words! I love to read how you guys are feeling the same as Shindou and the fact that you liked my badass baby Ran, I really like him as a bad boy hahahaha, also special thanks to SanaRan for saying that my fics are irresistible, that made me so happy, than you so much, I hope you continue to enjoy&like my fics T-T. Well, I'll leave you to discover if Kirino was indeed kidnapped by Shindou! Enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, en ocasiones echaba un vistazo al reloj, por momentos parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Los nervios de la noche anterior no se comparaban a los que estaba sintiendo ahora. Miré nuevamente el reloj, estaba seguro de que las agujas no se habían movido desde la última vez que me fijé.

—« _Tal vez se rompió, o se agotaron las baterías_ » _. —_ Antes de que pudiera cogerlo para revisarlo, noté como las agujas si se movían.

Me acerque al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque realmente no había nada que pudiera estar fuera de su lugar. No recuerdo cuantas veces me cambié de ropa, pero al final decidí ponerme algo simple, una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Como hacía un poco de calor decidí no ponerme nada sobre la camisa. Aún no estaba conforme con la ropa que había elegido ya que me parecía extremadamente simple, pero prefería no arriesgarme. Observé el reloj nuevamente, notando finalmente un cambio en la posición de las agujas, faltaba apenas media hora para la llegada de Kirino. No podía creer que había aceptado mi invitación. Golpearon la puerta, ordené que entrara.

—Joven Shindou, le preparé un lugar especial en el jardín para que pueda esperar a su invitado. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Seguí a Alfred hasta el jardín, había preparado una mesa con un poco de té helado frente a uno de los grandes robles, el cual estaba ubicado a pocos metros del portón. Estar encerrando observando el reloj me estaba volviendo loco, así que tomé asiento mientras Alfred me servía un poco de té.

—Relájese joven, lo peor ya paso.

—No lo sé Alfred, tal vez lo peor aún está por venir.

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

La alarma sonaba sin parar pero no tenía la mínima gana de levantarme y apagarla, así que dejé que sonara hasta que se "cansara". Minutos después finalmente dejé de oírla. Tanteé el suelo con la mano hasta encontrar mi celular, lo desbloqueé y apague la alarma. Eran las dos de la tarde, temprano, al menos para mí. Guardé el celular debajo de las sábanas y me di vuelta para dormir un poco más, intento que resultó en vano. Nunca había programado la alarma un sábado ya que no solía hacer nada los fines de semana y si lo hacía, siempre era por la noche. Pero hoy era diferente, tenía un compromiso a las cuatro de la tarde, por eso tuve que hacer un esfuerzo y levantarme más temprano de lo usual. Me senté al borde de la cama, estiré mis brazos y me dejé caer hacia atrás, aún estaba un poco cansado por haber trasnochado la noche anterior. Luego de unos minutos me puse de pie y caminé hacia el baño. Como no tenía agua caliente suficiente, encendí el calentador. Antes de lavarme el rostro retiré el parche que cubría mi mejilla, la cual finalmente había sanado. Después me dirigí a la cocina, tomé de la heladera unos sándwiches que había preparado la noche anterior, una jarra de jugo de naranja y me senté a la mesa, encendí el televisor en el canal de música y comencé a desayunar, o almorzar.

Luego de devorar los cuatro sándwiches y beber casi media jarra de jugo, regresé al baño a fijarme si el agua ya estaba caliente, al ver que tenía lo suficiente, comencé a desvestirme. Abrí primero el agua caliente y luego la fría, cuando ambas se fundieron en una temperatura agradable, entré a la ducha. Escuché como comenzaba una nueva canción en la televisión. Un poco antes de dejar la ducha, decidí lavar mi cabello ya que pensaba quedarme en casa de Shindou hasta el lunes.

 _—_ « _¿Qué se supone que haga dos días en casa de Shindou? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté su invitación?_ » _—_ En nada, absolutamente nada, pero había sido imposible negarme ante aquellos ojos cafés. Sequé mi cabello lo suficiente para quitarle el exceso de agua, luego até otra toalla a mi cintura y regresé a la sala, me quedaba una hora así que me recosté en el sillón a esperar a que mi cabello se secara naturalmente.

Estaba casi durmiéndome cuando vi en el reloj del televisor que eran más de las tres, regresé a mi cuarto y comencé a buscar que ponerme. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de cuanta ropa tenía, algunas de ellas aún tenían la etiqueta, señal de que no las había usado. Cogí una musculosa blanca que tenía escrito _Rock 'N' Roll_ en negro, una camisa cuadrillé roja y unos jeans negros. Guardé mi uniforme en una mochila negra, al igual que mi pijama y un cambio de ropa, tomé mi mochila y la dejé sobre la cama, junto a la otra. Al regresar al baño cepillé mis dientes y até mi cabello en una coleta alta, dejando sueltos unos mechones largos a ambos lados de mi rostro, peiné mi cerquillo hacia atrás con mi mano, el cual regresó al mismo lugar. Regresé al cuarto para buscar mi celular entre las sábanas, le di un leve toque para que se encendiera la pantalla, eran casi las tres y media. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo, guardé el cepillo de dientes en la mochila, recogí ambas y regrese a la sala, apagué el televisor y me dirigí al corredor. Antes de salir revisé mi ropa frente al espejo, remangue mi camisa hasta la altura del codo, calcé mis sneakers negros y dejé el apartamento.

Revisé las cuentas mientras caminaba en dirección al colegio. La casa de Shindou quedaba a unos veinte minutos de este, el recorrido de mi casa hasta el colegio normalmente me llevaba como mucho unos diez minutos, así que sin duda media hora me sería suficiente para llegar a tiempo, sin tener que apresurarme. La tarde estaba agradable, lo cual hizo con que no notara el paso del tiempo, al reconocer una de las casas que había visto el día en que acompañé a Shindou, saqué de mi bolsillo el papel en el cual había anotado su dirección, me faltaban dos cuadras.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Quería preguntarle a Alfred cuanto tiempo faltaba, pero no quería que se diera cuenta lo cuán impaciente y nervioso estaba, aunque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Tomé los últimos tragos de té justo a tiempo para recibir la noticia que esperaba.

—Joven Shindou, me parece que su invitado ha llegado. —Pude ver a lo lejos como el encargado del portón le cedía el paso a un joven de cabellos rosa.

Dejé mi lugar y junto a Alfred, fuimos al encuentro de Kirino. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron frente a la puerta principal. Alfred, luego de presentarse, hizo una leve reverencia, a lo cual Kirino respondió de igual manera. Luego de tomar sus pertenencias, Alfred regresó a la casa. Llevé a Kirino al lugar donde lo había estado esperando para que pudiera descansar y refrescarse con un poco de té.

—Entonces _joven_ Shindou —dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en la silla—. Nunca imaginé que vivieras en una mansión. Supuse que tu casa sería completamente diferente a la mía, pero una mansión… has logrado sorprenderme. —Sonrió pícaro.

—N-no es tan grande como parece.

—Lo dices porque has vivido toda tu vida en ella, ¿no? —asentí. Observó el gran árbol que se encontraba a unos metros, frente a nosotros—. Apuesto a que lo escalabas todos los días cuando eras pequeño.

—De hecho, lo hice solo una vez y nunca más. —Me miró intrigado—. Mi padre había prometido enseñarme a escalar, pero tuvo un imprevisto y no pudo volver a casa, entonces decidí hacerlo solo, pero me resbalé y caí al suelo. Después de eso nunca más lo intenté.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió?

—Hmm… creo que unos seis años…

—¿Llevas once años sin subirte a un árbol? —Su asombro era tal que hizo que sintiera que no saber subir a un árbol fuera el peor de los defectos que una persona podía tener, y yo lo tenía.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al árbol, al voltear y ver que continuaba en el mismo lugar, me lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? —Me levanté de inmediato y me acerqué a él lo más rápido que pude—. Muy bien, tienes suerte, este árbol es realmente viejo, si te fijas, tiene unos pequeños huecos. —Señaló algunos—. Van a serte útiles. Ahora lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar un sostén. —Recorrió el árbol con la mirada y se detuvo en lo alto, a su izquierda—. Aquí y… aquí. —Señaló un pequeño agujero en lo alto, ahora hacia la derecha.

Observaba como analizaba detalladamente el árbol, como buscando el mejor camino por el cual subir. Comencé a hacer lo mismo. Era sin dudas un árbol viejo, ya que cuando era pequeño se veía exactamente igual que ahora, a diferencia de los pequeños huecos que se habían formado por el paso del tiempo. Sentí como alguien me jalaba hacia la izquierda y me daba un leve empujón hacia adelante.

—Basta de observar, es hora de poner en práctica tus habilidades.

—¿Cuáles habilidades? —cuestioné dudoso.

—Tienes razón, es hora de poner en práctica _mis_ habilidades. Ahora, coloca tu mano en ese hueco a la izquierda y tu pie aquí, luego te impulsas hacia arriba para llegar a ese hueco a la derecha, ¿entendido?

—El problema no es entender, sino lograr hacerlo… —Analizaba los lugares que me había indicado— No creo que pueda…

—No te pregunté si puedes, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas. Ahora. —Volvió a empujarme, ahora un poco más fuerte.

No tenía opción. Coloqué mi mano en el hueco a la izquierda, afirmándola, luego apoye mi pie sobre el tronco, al sentir su firmeza sentí un gran alivio, no podría caerme, al menos no tan rápido. Logré impulsarme hacia arriba y sostenerme en el siguiente hueco, tal y como Kirino me había dicho. Casi en seguida surgieron nuevas indicaciones. Ahora tendría que usar mi pie derecho para subir e intentar sostenerme de una rama a la izquierda. Nuevamente sentí la firmeza del tronco.

—« _Es más fácil de lo que recordaba_ » _. —_ A diferencia de cuando era pequeño, ahora tenía a alguien que me indicara donde debería apoyarme y sostenerme, tal vez era por eso que me estaba resultado tan fácil. Antes de que pudiera sostenerme de la rama, mi pie se resbaló y caí sentado al suelo.

—De nuevo.

Repetí el proceso tres veces más, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando mi pie no resbalaba en el tronco, perdía el equilibrio y caía hacías atrás. Al cuarto intento no llegué a tocar el suelo, ya que Kirino me sostuvo por la espalda.

—Intentemos algo diferente. —Se acercó al árbol y entrelazó las palmas de sus manos—. En realidad no cuenta como escalar, pero al ver tu desempeño no creo que valga la pena seguir perdiendo tiempo. —Flexionó un poco sus rodillas y colocó sus brazos entre ellas—. Voy a empujarte hacia arriba, cuando lo haga, sujétate de aquella rama más gruesa, ¿entendido?

Coloqué mi pie sobre sus manos y me apoyé en su hombro, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la rama, apoyé mis manos sobre ella y subí, como si me estuviera subiendo al lomo de un caballo. Poco después Kirino subió ágilmente y se sentó en una rama un poco más alta a mi derecha. Estiró sus piernas a lo largo de la rama y las cruzó, acomodó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Lo haces parecer tan fácil…

—Porque es fácil. —Me miró—. Tu padre debería haberte enseñado, si no aprendiste cuando pequeño, no creo que lo hagas ahora.

—No lo culpo, casi nunca estaba en casa debido a su trabajo y cuando tenía algún día o semana libre, salíamos de viaje. Gracias a eso pude aprender muchas cosas y conocer lugares nuevos. Y hay algo que si me enseñó —Lo miré— fue él quien me enseñó a tocar el piano. —Sonreí.

—Veo que nuestros padres son completos opuestos.

—¿Sí? ¿Fue él quien te enseño a subirte a los árboles?

—No, quien me enseñó fue la naturaleza. —Al ver que no había entendido, prosiguió—. Un día estaba jugando en el parque y un gran perro surgió de entre los arbustos, supongo que sintió mi miedo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba, comencé a correr para huir de él y cuando me di cuenta, estaba en lo alto de un roble un poco más grande que este. Poco después mi padre llegó y ahuyentó al perro, así fue como aprendí.

—¿Estabas solo? ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Creo que unos seis o siete, no lo recuerdo bien, y si, estaba solo, el parque estaba cerca de casa y siempre había algún vecino por allí, fue una de esas ocasiones únicas. Además mi padre siempre confió lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme salir solo. Contigo ha de haber sido diferente, ¿cierto? —asentí—. En tu caso habrá sido por desconfianza de los demás y no de ti. Ah y de entre las cosas que mi padre me enseñó, una de ellas fue el fútbol. Le gustaban los deportes, pero ese era su preferido. También me enseñó a arreglar objetos aunque hace mucho que no lo hago, es probable que lo haya olvidado.

—Ya veo, ¿y tu madre?

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, su cuerpo era demasiado débil, se enfermó un invierno y no pudo resistir. Era un bebé cuando ocurrió así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella…

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes, ¿y la tuya?

—Mi madre era una gran bailarina antes de casarse con mi padre, lo fue hasta un poco después de que nací. Ahora se dedica a dar clases en su centro de danza.

—Entonces debes saber bailar, ¿no?

—Danza de salón

—Hmmm… podrías ayudar a los encargados de la coreografía del evento. —Me miró pícaro.

—Ese no es mi trabajo —respondí serio.

Poco después Alfred regresó con una bandeja en la cual traía una nueva jarra de té y aperitivos dulces y salados, los cuales comenzó a colocar sobre la mesa. Recogió la jarra vacía y la colocó sobre la bandeja, junto a las tazas usadas, recorrió el jardín con la mirada hasta que se detuvo.

—Oh joven Shindou, veo que finalmente aprendió a escalar. —Sonrió alegremente.

—Lo siento Alfred, —Kirino se sentó al borde de la rama y saltó al suelo— hice lo que pude para enseñarle, pero no dio resultado. —Luego de ponerse de pie, se giró hacia mí—. No está tan alto, no creo que tengas problemas para saltar. ¿O preferirías caer en mis brazos? —Su sonrisa pícara se volvía habitual.

—No es necesario. —Subir tal vez era difícil, pero bajar solo implicaba saltar y caer bien, lo cual logré hacer.

A juzgar por la mesa que había preparado Alfred, supuse que serían las cinco, revisé mi reloj y realmente, eran poco más de las cinco, lo cual me sorprendió. Aquel diálogo que pareció ser tan corto, en realidad había durado más o menos una hora. Alfred esperó hasta que ambos nos sentáramos para servir el té. Miré a Kirino discretamente, esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el contenido de su taza, sentí un gran alivio, aún no sabía que cosas le gustaban y cuáles no, siempre se puede cambiar una elección, pero el té negro es uno de los mejores para ser degustado en primavera.

—Como no sabía con exactitud que le gusta y que no, he traído un poco de cada. Espero que encuentre algo que sea de su agrado, joven Kirino. —Noté como dio un leve salto cuando Alfred le dijo "joven". Bebí un poco de té para ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Gracias Alfred.

Regresó a la casa llevándose consigo la bandeja. Una vez mas estábamos solos. El silencio no nos molestaba ya que en aquel momento, hablar no era una prioridad. Cerré los ojos para poder apreciar mejor el sabor y aroma de aquel delicioso té. Una leve brisa acarició mi cabello llevándose consigo el aroma del té reemplazándolo por el de fresas. Observé la mesa detalladamente pero no pude identificar nada que llevara fresas, sin embargo, el aroma aun danzaba en el aire. Traté de seguirlo, lo cual me llevó a voltear a mi izquierda. Busqué rastros de alguna pequeña huerta de fresas por sobre el hombro de Kirino pero no logré ver nada. Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando en su dirección, posó su taza sobre la mesa e indagó qué sucedía, luego de explicarle, su rostro fue tomado por un leve rubor.

—Debe ser mi cabello, mi padre solía lavarlo con un champú que olía a fresas.

—Y nunca lo cambiaste.

—Si conoces uno mejor que me quieras recomendar…

No pude evitar reír ante el contraste de su tono sarcástico y el rubor en sus mejillas. Enojado, tomó un croissant y lo mordió con fuerza. Habíamos devorado casi todo lo que Alfred había traído a la mesa. Pese a que fueran pequeñas porciones, fueron suficientes para llenarnos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse así que le sugerí a Kirino enseñarle la casa, ya que en todo este tiempo solo había visto el jardín del frente. Al entrar nos encontramos con Alfred, el cual ordenó a dos mayordomos que venían bajando la escalera principal que salieran a recoger la mesa del jardín.

Después de hacer una reverencia ante nosotros, salieron cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Luego de informarle a Alfred que llevaría a Kirino a conocer el interior de casa, lo llevé a la sala principal que se encontraba hacia la derecha, luego regresamos al vestíbulo. Le expliqué que en la dirección opuesta a la que habíamos ido estaban ubicados el comedor y la cocina, los cuales conocería más tarde. Subimos las escaleras hacia la planta alta, recorrimos el ala oeste, en la cual estaban mi cuarto, el de mis padres, los cuartos de huéspedes y baños. Aproveché el recorrido para recoger un libro en mi cuarto, el cual había terminado hace unos días pero aún no había devuelto a la biblioteca. En el ala este le enseñé a Kirino el escritorio de mi padre, el cuarto dedicado a los logros de mi madre como bailarina y en el cual pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuando estaba en casa. El cuarto de música, donde se encontraba mi piano, el cuarto de juegos y finalmente la biblioteca, nuestra última parada.

La biblioteca era una de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa debido a la amplia colección de libros de mi padre, de los cuales muchos habían sido herencias de su padre, abuelos y bisabuelos, entre otros familiares. Dos grandes muebles cubrían por completo ambas paredes. En el centro de la habitación, dispersos en tres sectores, dos cerca del gran ventanal y uno un poco más al centro, habían muebles —sofás y poltronas— para aquellos que quisieran relajarse mientras leían alguno de los ejemplares de la colección. Sabía a cuál sección pertenecía el libro que debía guardar, así que mientras Kirino observaba con detalles la habitación, me dirigí hacia el mueble a mi derecha y guardé el libro en el tercer estante.

—Nunca había visto tantos libros.

—La mayoría son de mi padre, pero los que están en estos primeros cuatro estantes son míos. —Se acercó a mí, observando con detalle los títulos—. ¿Hay alguno en especial que te interese? —Observó pensativo los estantes hasta que finalmente me miró.

—Hay uno que siempre quise leer.

Comencé a buscar en los estantes, estaba seguro de que tenía un ejemplar en mi colección, de no encontrarlo, tendría que buscar entre los libros de mi padre y quien sabe cuánto tardaría. Mientras buscaba con la mirada, sentí como apoyaba su cuerpo contra el mío, su brazo derecho subió a la altura del segundo estante y tomó un libro.

—¿No es este? —susurro a mi oído. Me alejé de inmediato de él. Asentí al ver la capa y cuando me dio la espalda para irse a sentar, me llevé una mano al pecho, estaba seguro de que mi corazón se había detenido en aquel momento. Cogí un libro al azar y comencé a caminar detrás de él.

—« _Te lo dije Alfred, lo peor estaba por venir_ ».

No me arrepentía de haber invitado a Kirino, al contrario, esta había sido una de las mejores ideas de Alfred en años. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos había logrado responder gran parte de las preguntas que me hacía a su respecto y para las que restaban aún había tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que solo noté que algo extraño ocurría cuando vi que cada vez me acercaba más y más a las letras escritas en negro en la ropa de Kirino. Demoré unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos luego de escuchar el golpe. Al levantar la cabeza para ver dónde había caído, vi su rostro.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero de alguna manera había caído sobre él. Nos miramos sin decir nada. No sabía qué hacer, debía levantarme pero no quería. Kirino tampoco se movió, tan solo me miraba como debatiéndose internamente qué hacer. Mi corazón latía tan alto que estaba seguro que él también podía oírlo. Recordé sus palabras. Este era el momento que tanto esperaba, una de las razones por las cuales lo había invitado, o mejor, la razón por la cual lo había hecho. Estaba claro que pensaba cumplir con su palabra, ya que no había hecho nada que indicara lo opuesto. Pero tampoco había hecho algo para quitarme de encima de él.

 _—_ « _Es ahora o nunca_ » _._

No me importaba que me rechazara o que no quisiera hablarme nunca más, prefería eso a tener que vivir con la tortura de haber desperdiciado tal oportunidad. Observé su rostro por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y lentamente comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Woosh!

No pretendía hacerlos esperar una semana para leer la continuación, no después de un final tan emocionante! Disfruten!

¿You thought I was going to make you wait one week to read the next part? Of course not! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. No lo tenía frente, sino que sobre mí. Podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón, ¿o eran los míos? Solo podía pensar en una cosa, pero no podía hacerlo, trataba de reprimir el deseo de besarlo pero éste se volvía más intenso a cada segundo. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando Shindou cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Por un momento dudé ante lo que mis ojos veían, es cierto que en todo este tiempo no se había movido, pero pensé que podría ser por lo repentino que fue el accidente. Pero no. Cuando dije que no lo volvería a hacer, fue por él, pero si eso es lo que quiere, no voy a negárselo. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y giré hacia un lado, ahora estaba sobre él. Abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa. Acaricie su cabello y lentamente comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo, sus ojos se cerraron antes que los míos. Cuando estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—¿Joven Shindou? Tiene una llamada de sus padres.

Algún mayordomo al cual no conocía había interrumpido el mejor momento del día. Shindou, sin moverse, respondió que iría enseguida. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. No tenía intención de dejarlo ir, no después de haber descubierto que ambos queríamos lo mismo, no después de casi haber cumplido aquel deseo que me quitó el sueño desde aquella tarde frente al piano. Antes de que pudiera retomarlo, golpearon la puerta nuevamente. Irritado, me hice a un lado. Seguí a Shindou con la mirada hasta que dejó la habitación. Pensaba que este tipo de cosas solo pasaban en dramas, pero no. Recogí del suelo el libro que había elegido y me senté en el sofá, de frente al mueble donde Shindou tenía su colección, era una edición antigua pero muy bien conservada. Supuse que Shindou demoraría en regresar y definitivamente no había manera de que retomáramos el beso, no ahora, así que comencé a leer. Para cuando Shindou regresó ya había leído gran parte del libro, no era una lectura muy extensa y tampoco pesada, así que no tardé mucho en llegar casi a la mitad. Tomó su libro de sobre la mesa y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, sin decir nada. Era como si lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, antes de la llegada de su mayordomo, no hubiera sucedido.

Sabía que su silencio se debía a su forma de ser, era demasiado tímido como para decir algo al respecto, aún estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, algo que le debe haber costado muchísimo.

 _—_ _«_ _¿Tanto así lo deseaba_ _?_ _»._

Estaba casi seguro de que estaba fingiendo que leía, lo único que me dejaba un poco en duda eran esos raros momentos en los que fijaba la mirada en una de las hojas y la contemplaba pensativo por unos instantes, antes de cambiarla. Aunque podría deberse a que en su mente, la cual claramente estaba en cualquier parte, menos en la historia que leía, había surgido un pensamiento que requería un estudio más detallado. Me molestaba verlo tan tenso. Sin desmarcar la página en la cual estaba, me cambié de posición, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Dio un leve salto al sentir mi presencia. Acercó el libro a su rostro y levantó un poco la mirada. Lo observé durante un tiempo, quería ver si tendría el valor de alejar el libro de su rostro y mirarme, pero no lo hizo. Sonreí. Al menos ya no estaba igual de tenso que antes. No demoré mucho en terminar de leer, luego de estirarme y dejar el libro sobre una pequeña mesa decidí molestarlo un poco. Con la punta de mi dedo índice empuje su libro hacia arriba, haciendo con que se sobresaltara y casi lo dejara caer sobre mi rostro. Lo cerró, marcando la página que leía con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Interrumpo tu lectura?

—Sí, digo no, en realidad no, leí este libro hace unos años

—¿Y por qué lo estás leyendo de nuevo?

—Porque me gusta, además quería releer algunas partes en especial.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—Un poco. —Mis ojos se sentían pesados y comenzaba a costarme mantenerlos abiertos—. Pero si quieres podemos ir al cuarto para que…

—No, así está bien. —Cerré los ojos—. Despiértame cuando hayas terminado.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

No estaba seguro si realmente estaba dormido o esperaba a que bajara la guardia para asustarme como lo había hecho antes. No faltaba mucho para la hora de cenar, lo cual me dejó feliz, ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo para mantenerme calmo y no creía que pudiera controlarlo por mucho tiempo. Otra de las características de Kirino —y definitivamente la peor— era fastidiarme. Esta idea loca de acostarse a dormir sobre mis piernas era otra de las tantas maneras en las que lo hacía, aunque una parte de mi estaba feliz, el problema era tener que controlar esa felicidad para que no quedara en evidencia.

Me la pasé cambiando de página mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido durante la semana, ya que el libro que tenía en manos era de hecho, uno de los más recientes que había leído y no me había gustado tanto como otros. Claro que le dije lo contrario a Kirino, no podía decirle que había escogido uno sin mirar por quedarme viéndolo mientras se iba a sentar.

Alfred golpeó a la puerta y sin entrar me avisó que la cena estaba servida. Sacudí levemente a Kirino hasta que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, al notar que se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, le dije que la cena ya estaba lista y nos dirigimos al comedor.

La mesa estaba repleta de platos diferentes, más de lo habitual. Alfred sugirió algunos, de los cuales conocía muy pocos. Al ver que Kirino no lograba elegir, concentró su atención en él y comenzó a preguntarle cuales eran sus preferencias, sugiriéndole platos de acuerdo a sus respuestas. No quise aventurarme así que decidí servirme un poco de lo que solía cenar y otro poco de algún que otro plato conocido que me llamara la atención. Luego de cenar subimos al cuarto, en el cual, junto a mi cama, se encontraba debidamente preparada la cama que Kirino usaría.

Luego de cambiarnos y apagar la luz, nos acostamos. Di un par de vueltas hasta encontrar una posición cómoda del lado izquierdo, de frente a la pared. No sabía si Kirino aún estaba despierto, pero por si acaso le di las buenas noches, demoró un poco en responderme y, luego de hacerlo, cerré los ojos.

Desperté a mitad de la noche gracias a una pesadilla que prefiero no recordar, tomé el reloj de mi mesa de luz para ver la hora, eran poco más de las tres de la mañana. Antes de volver a dejarlo en su lugar me fijé si Kirino aún dormía. Estaba acostado mirando hacia el lado opuesto al mío y dormía profundamente. Coloqué el reloj en la mesa y me acosté, cerré los ojos e intenté de volver a dormir. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba hacerlo, harto de dar vueltas de un lado a otro decidí que lo mejor sería leer algo, eso me ayudaría a cansarme.

—Shindou… —Estaba a punto de levantarme pero me detuve— ¿Estas despierto?

—Perdón, no quería despertarte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tuve un mal sueño y no consigo volverme a dormir, pensaba ir a leer un poco.

Comenzó a sentarse lentamente, despeinó su cerquillo y volteó hacia mí, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, no podía estar más dormido. Observó la hora en el reloj por unos instantes, como si le costara entender lo que indicaban las agujas. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el borde de la cama y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos, dejándola caer lentamente hacia la derecha, como si se estuviera empezando a dormir. Me cambié de posición para poder estar de frente a él.

—¿Te gustaría que habláramos hasta que tengas sueño? – Su voz sonaba diferente, más dulce de lo normal, seguramente debido a que estaba medio dormido.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero estás dormido, es mejor que regreses a la cama. Debe haber algo en la biblioteca que me ayude… —Comenzaba a enderezarme para levantarme cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía.

—No estoy dormido.

—Claro que lo estás, apenas logras abrir los ojos. —Se enderezó, sin soltar mi mano.

—¿Ah sí? Haz me una pregunta, a ver si estoy realmente dormido.

—Muy bien, ¿cuántos dedos tengo levantados? – Observó con detalle mi mano y luego de unos minutos respondió.

—Tres.

—Tardaste mucho, eso prueba que estás dormido.

—Esa no era la clase de pregunta que quería que hicieras, es obvio que no voy a conseguir responder cosas tan difíciles – Se veía gracioso mientras intentaba poner cara de enojado. No me quedó otra más que rendirme. Volví a recostarme y él regresó a su posición anterior, soltando mi mano.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Hmmm… —Había un sinfín de cosas que quería preguntarle, pero sería inútil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta su estado— No se me ocurre nada, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

—… —Pensó por unos instantes— ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien, están en Italia pero mañana se van a Francia, mamá quiere visitar el teatro en el cual hizo su gran debut como bailarina.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —Parpadeé sin entender su pregunta—. Pusiste una cara extraña, como si le pasara algo…

—Ah no, no le pasó nada, es que aún estaba preocupada por algo que pasó antes de que se fueran de viaje.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada en realidad, simplemente volví cansado de clases y lo notó mientras cenábamos, entonces vino a mi cuarto y propuso que cancelaran el viaje hasta que me sintiera mejor, pero no era para tanto.

—Tal vez para ti no, pero para ella sí, eso demuestra cuanto te ama y se preocupa por ti.

—Es verdad, así es como son las madres.

Nunca antes me había arrepentido tan rápido de haber dicho algo como lo hice en ese momento. Kirino me miraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho desde que se había levantado de su cama, no estaba seguro de si había entendido lo que dije o no, de haberlo hecho, tampoco podía darme cuenta si le había molestado o no mi comentario. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver como sus labios comenzaban a separarse, no sabía que esperar.

—Creo haberte dicho que no me molesta, no tienes por qué cuidarte al hablar de tu madre. —Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Mi padre siempre fue un tanto paranoico y exagerado. Una vez me llevó al hospital por que estornudé y pensó que podía ser un indicio de pulmonía. Creo que fue debido a que tuvo que cuidarme solo, eso lo volvió algo sobreprotector… —Apartó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos antes de agregar algo más— A veces… extraño eso… Tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti... tanto como él lo hacía por mi… —Cerro los ojos y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos.

No dije nada. Sus palabras, seguidas de su reacción, fueron suficientes para hacerme entender que al igual que su madre, él había perdido también a su padre. Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, lo último que quería era lastimarlo y, a juzgar por su reacción, era muy posible que lo hubiera hecho. No sabía qué hacer, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía soportar seguir viéndolo así. Me cambie de mi cama a la suya y lo abracé fuerte por detrás.

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

No me había sentido así en años, tampoco entendía por qué esas emociones que siempre busque reprimir habían decidido hacerse presentes justo ahora, en el momento menos oportuno. Hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos, no sabía si lograría contenerme, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que me viera llorar. Recordé el rostro sonriente de mi padre, con el cual se despedía de mí por las mañanas y me recibía por las tardes cuando regresaba de la escuela. Sentí una fuerte puntada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, por más que lo intentara me costaba reprimir las ganas de llorar. Estaba a punto de dejarme vencer cuando sentí un peso a mas sobre el colchón y casi al instante, dos brazos que rodearon firmemente mi cuerpo. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como mi espalda comenzaba a humedecerse.

 _—_ « _¿No estará…?_ » —Giré de inmediato y vi cómo, efectivamente, estaba llorando. Se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con el puño de su pijama.

—Shindou… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Es mi culpa… no quería hacerte sentir mal… debí haber cuidado mis palabras… —Mas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

—No es tu culpa. —Sequé algunas lágrimas de su mejilla—. Pero si piensas así, hay algo que puedes hacer para que me sienta mejor…

Dejó de llorar de inmediato, secó las lágrimas restantes en su rostro y me miró decidido. Me acerque a él y lo abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

—No digas nada…

El verlo llorar había hecho con que me sintiera aun peor y me hizo entender que, si él era capaz de sentir mi dolor y reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo, estaba bien que yo también lo hiciera. De nada valía reprimir mis emociones, solo hacía con que me costara más aceptar la realidad y seguir adelante. Sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, ahora de una manera más calma y acogedora. Recordé una vez más a mi padre, como me acogía en sus brazos y no me dejaba ir hasta que me sintiera mejor cada vez que me sentía mal. Sentí como una lágrima comenzaba a abrirse camino sobre mi mejilla y, por un instante, me sentí feliz. Creía que después de tantos años podía haber olvidado como llorar. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que las demás comenzaran a caer, humedeciendo el hombro de Shindou, quien nunca dejó de abrazarme.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello~!

Esta vez no había olvidado actualizar esta historia, sino que realmente no tuve tiempo de hacerlo hasta ahora, es por eso que demoré tanto, lo siento. Como siempres muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero que disfruten su lectura! ^^

This time I didn't forgot to update, I'm late 'cause I didn't had time to update till today so that's why, sorry! As always thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

El sonido del toque de llamada hizo que despertara y buscara mi celular en la cama, pero no logré encontrarlo, al abrir los ojos noté que no estaba en mi cuarto. Demoré un poco en darme cuenta donde estaba, cuando lo hice, me senté en la cama y busque a Shindou, quien ya no estaba en su cama. Me di vuelta para ver la hora en el reloj, eran más de las once. Me levanté y camine hasta la ventana, al abrir las cortinas fui derribado por la resplandeciente luz del sol, cubrí mis ojos con una mano y sin levantarme, tanteé la cortina y la volví a cerrar, poco a poco mis ojos fueron recuperando el foco y acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del cuarto. Me tomé unos minutos para despertarme por completo antes de entrar al baño a lavarme la cara, al mirarme al espejo noté que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, lo cual debería ser producto de la noche anterior. Lave mi rostro con agua fría varias veces, luego cepillé mis dientes y regrese al cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, quería acostumbrarme a tenerlo así más seguido. Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera de la entrada principal, allí me encontré con un mayordomo el cual me saludó con una reverencia, luego de corresponderle, le pregunte si sabía dónde se encontraba Shindou, se despidió nuevamente luego de responder y emprendí camino al jardín.

Fui directo al lugar donde habíamos pasado la tarde el día anterior, pero no había nadie. Al recordar las dimensiones de la mansión comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había ido, con la esperanza de encontrar algún otro mayordomo que pudiera ayudarme, de preferencia Alfred. Me encontraba nuevamente frente a la entrada principal, solo. Se me ocurrió que quizás si continuara caminando, encontraría algo, y así fue, detrás de la esquina donde terminaba la casa había una continuación del patio, en la cual pude notar a lo lejos una gran variedad de flores. Comencé a caminar en dirección a ellas y al llegar al extremo donde terminaba otra parte de la casa, vi a lo lejos la figura de Shindou acompañado por Alfred, se veían felices mientras hablan. Me acerque a ellos mientras admiraba la gran cantidad de flores que decoraban esa parte del jardín. Alfred fue el primero en notar mi presencia unos pasos antes de que llegara donde estaban.

—Buenos días joven Kirino. —Hizo una reverencia. Shindou se dio vuelta y sonrió al verme.

—Buenos días Alfred, ¿o debería decir buenas tardes? —Miré a Shindou—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—No había razón para hacerlo, además te veías tan tranquilo… —Intercambió miradas con Alfred— Pensamos que lo mejor sería dejar que te despertaras solo.

—Si me permiten, tengo que supervisar los preparativos para el almuerzo. —Hizo una reverencia y regresó a la casa.

—No deberías haberme dejado dormir hasta tan tarde.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, la visita no puede dormir hasta más tarde que el anfitrión —rio ante mi declaración—. ¿Qué tan temprano te despertaste? —Dudó un poco antes de responder.

—Trato de componer algo todo los domingos, por eso me despierto temprano, para aprovechar el tiempo.

—¿Compones? ¿En el piano? —asintió—. No me habías dicho eso.

—Los únicos que lo saben son Alfred y mi madre.

—Hmmm, déjame adivinar, no se lo has dicho a tu padre porque tienes miedo de que no le gusten tus composiciones y diga que lo decepcionas. —Sonreí al ver su expresión de sorpresa, era tan fácil leer sus pensamientos.

Se produjo un breve silencio durante el cual traté de pensar algo que decir para retomar la conversación, pero no se me ocurrió nada, de pronto recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Una parte de mi quería abrazarlo y decirle lo cuán aliviado me sentía después de haber dejado fluir mis sentimientos, los cuales intenté contener durante tantos años, pero luego de analizar los pros y los contras, decidí no hacerlo. Aun así tenía que hacer algo para cortar el silencio que se había producido, para mi suerte Shindou fue quien lo hizo.

—Pensaba plantar nuevas semillas después de almorzar. —Señaló un pequeño cantero vacío frente a él—. ¿Me darías una mano?

—Nunca antes lo hice, pero puedo intentarlo, aunque no puedo prometerte nada —sonrió ante mi respuesta.

—Alfred nos está llamando, el almuerzo ya debe estar listo.

Se veía bastante tranquilo, completamente diferente a aquel chico que no dejaba de llorar frente a mí la noche anterior. Lo seguí unos pasos atrás mientras regresábamos a la casa, pensé que le sería difícil verme después de lo sucedido, no creo que lo haya olvidado ya que estaba mucho más despierto que yo, y si logro recordar aquellos últimos momentos, seguramente él también.

 _—_ « _Y cuando pienso que es fácil leerlo, llega y me sorprende_ » _._

Luego de almorzar nos quedamos un poco más sentados a la mesa mientras escuchábamos el final de una de las historias de Alfred de cuando era joven. Al parecer había viajado por el mundo en compañía de su mejor amigo luego de graduarse de su último año del colegio. Lo increíble era que viajaron con el dinero que ambos habían ahorrado desde pequeños, lo cual no era mucho. No sé cómo lo hicieron pero me pareció una idea fantástica y me dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo, solo había dos pequeños problemas: seguramente los ahorros de Alfred en aquel tiempo superarían a leguas a los míos y no tenía un mejor amigo con el cual quisiera viajar.

Al regresar al jardín Shindou cogió unos instrumentos de jardinería y los dejó a un lado del cantero, me extendió una pequeña pala, la cual tomé algo dudoso y luego de explicarme lo que debía hacer, comenzó a cavar pequeños agujeros, controlando que la distancia entre uno y otro fuera, en lo posible, la misma. Al igual que cuando quiso enseñarme a tocar piano, me pareció una tarea sumamente fácil. Hice a un lado los pensamientos negativos y comencé cavar. Por momentos comparaba mis agujeros con los de Shindou para tener una idea de si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, y para mi alegría, lo estaba haciendo bien. Cometí un que otro error en el proceso, pero en general hice un buen trabajo, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Shindou. Estuvimos un tiempo sentados observando las semillas recién plantadas sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué tienen tantas flores?

—Son regalos de mi padre para mi madre. Trajo las semillas de diferentes viajes que hizo, decía que cuando veía una flor hermosa, le recordaba a mi madre, entonces recorría la ciudad en la que estaba en busca de semillas de esa flor. —Tomó la regadera y dejó caer un poco de agua el cantero—. Decía que la vida de un ramo era muy corta para expresar cuan eterno era su amor por ella y su cantidad tampoco era suficiente para simbolizar cuanto la amaba.

—Suena bastante romántico, pero las flores mueren, ¿no?

—Claro, luego de cumplir su ciclo. Pero si las cuidas bien pueden durar bastante tiempo, además siempre nacen nuevas. —Me miró—. Creo que en ese caso quiso decir algo como que su amor por ella crece y se renueva a cada día.

—¿Por qué decidiste plantarlas?

—Siempre quise tener mi propio cantero de flores. —Miró el pequeño espacio con ternura—. Ya quiero ver nacer a mis pequeñas.

—Nuestras. —Hice hincapié en la palabra, lo cual hizo que me mirara—. Como te ayude a sembrarlas, también son mías, ¿no?

Apartó la mirada cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un leve rubor y asintió mirando hacia el cantero. El resto del día lo pasamos yendo de un lado al otro en el jardín, era más grande de lo que parecía, cuando pensaba que por fin lo había visto todo, Shindou me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a conocer algo que habíamos pasado por alto o que simplemente había olvidado, debido al gran tamaño del lugar. Me sorprendió que teniendo tanto espacio, no tuvieran perros.

Luego de comer algo nos dirigimos a la sala de música. Me recosté sobre un sillón verde, el cual estaba a unos metros del piano. Shindou tomó asiento frente a el y luego de unos minutos una dulce melodía comenzó a resonar en la habitación, para poder apreciarla mejor, cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme. Si alguien me preguntase cual era, para mí, el mejor instrumento, no dudaría un segundo en responder: definitivamente el piano. No había escuchado nunca un sonido tan hermoso y relajante como el que producían sus cuerdas, me proporcionaban un conjunto de sensaciones indescriptibles, cada melodía tenía el poder de hacerme sentir algo distinto y atraparme de una manera tal haciéndome desear que nunca que dejaran de sonar. Podría escucharlas durante horas, sin parar. Reconocí de inmediato la siguiente melodía: "Nocturno op 9" de Chopin, una de las que Shindou había tocado aquella tarde en el salón de música.

Dudé de mis afirmaciones anteriores. Y si en realidad no era la melodía en sí lo que me gustaba, ¿sino que la forma en como era interpretada? Luego de pensarlo, llegue a la conclusión de que lo que realmente me gustaba era como Shindou, a su manera, interpretaba aquellas piezas. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia él, sentándome a su lado. Hizo una breve pausa luego de terminar de tocar, comenzó a cambiar de partituras, luego de colocar una nueva, posó sus manos sobre las teclas. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a tocar, tomé una de sus manos, ambos nos miramos sin decir nada. Comencé a acercarme lentamente a su rostro, sus ojos se cerraban a medida que me iba acercando, estaba a punto de sellar nuestros labios cuando un fuerte resplandor iluminó la habitación, llevándose consigo la luz, seguido de un fuerte estruendo. Shindou se alejó de mí al instante y cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, el estruendo fue tan feroz que hizo temblar los vidrios de la ventana detrás de nosotros.

Segundos después otro haz de luz iluminó la habitación, acompañado de un estruendo igual de feroz que el anterior, esto hizo con que Shindou se encogiera hacia adelante y aferrara aún más sus manos a su cabeza. Dio un pequeño salto cuando coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo, pese a que no pudiera verlo, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. La tormenta se volvió más fuerte, los rayos y truenos comenzaron a caer en un intervalo menor. Sin pensarlo más, tomé a Shindou por la muñeca y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta, aprovechando los haces de luz que me permitían ver el camino. El pasillo estaba aún más oscuro que la habitación ya que había una única ventana al final de este, la cual estaba lejos y no llegaba a iluminar por completo el camino. Volteé a ver a Shindou, apenas lograba ver su silueta, me acerque a él y coloque mi mano sobre la suya, la cual aún cubría su oído izquierdo.

—¿Estás bien? —asintió con la cabeza—. Alfred nos debe estar buscando, quizá nos encontremos al final del pasillo, vamos.

Comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta asegurándome de ir siempre por el centro del pasillo para no correr el riesgo de chocar contra algo. Deslicé mi mano por la muñeca de Shindou hasta llegar a su mano, la cual entrelacé con la mía. Debido a la oscuridad, el pasillo se volvió algo tenebroso e interminable, quería ir más rápido, sabía que Shindou no se sentía bien y deseaba llevarlo a un lugar mejor lo más rápido posible, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme, no lograba ver absolutamente nada, estaba caminando a ciegas, literalmente.

Una secuencia de estruendos hicieron con que me detuviera, el sonido se escuchó tan fuerte y claro que parecía que provenían de dentro del propio pasillo, casi de inmediato Shindou se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza, lo cual casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Su mano apretaba con fuerza la mía y aún no dejaba de temblar. Pude ver a lo lejos una luz que se acercaba flotando poco a poco hacia nosotros.

—¡Alfred!

Se detuvo un instante y luego comenzó a acercarse más rápido, a medida que lo hacía comencé a distinguir su figura entre las sombras.

—Joven Kirino, por fin los encuentro, no sabía en qué ala estaban. —Miró a Shindou—. No se preocupe joven Shindou, ordené que encendieran el generador, en cuestión de minutos tendremos luz nuevamente, ahora permítanme escoltarlos a la sala.

Caminamos junto a Alfred hasta llegar a las escaleras, no nos llevó mucho tiempo, estábamos bastante cerca, pero debido a la oscuridad, parecía todo lo contrario. Antes de que termináramos de bajar las escaleras, la luz regresó. Alfred apagó su linterna y nos acompañó a la sala, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Tomamos asiento en un gran sillón blanco, fue entonces cuando Shindou finalmente me soltó, pero no se alejó de mi lado. Ya no temblaba y se veía menos asustado, de seguro estar en un lugar iluminado amenizaba su temor a las tormentas eléctricas. Nos mantuvimos el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada durante unos minutos, hasta que Alfred regresó, anunciando que la cena estaba servida. A la mesa, Shindou no dijo ni una sola palabra, los únicos que hablábamos éramos Alfred y yo, estaba seguro de que Alfred también lo hacía con el afán de hacer con que Shindou se concentrara en otra cosa y no le diera importancia a la tormenta, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento, ambos habíamos fallado.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ~!

Espero que este capítulo les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I hope you like this chapter, thanks for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Pasaron unos minutos desde que nos habíamos acostado a dormir, pero la tormenta no cesaba. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas gruesas las cuales no dejaban pasar la luz de los rayos, el único resplandor que irrumpía en el cuarto de vez en cuando provenía del baño. Varias veces dudé en levantarme y cerrar la puerta, pero me pareció que no haría mucha diferencia, ya que lo que si me hubiera gustado hacer que cesaran, eran los estruendos que se producían luego de cada resplandor. Nunca le tuve miedo a este tipo de tormentas, admito que cuando era pequeño si me asustaban, pero poco a poco comprendí que no había por qué temerles, todo gracias a mi padre. No lograba dormir, estaba preocupado por Shindou, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que empezó la tormenta, ni siquiera se despidió cuando nos acostamos. Me senté y eche un vistazo a su cama, estaba casi pegado a la pared y cubierto hasta la cabeza, esto me hizo entender que su temor no era algo tan simple como pensaba.

—Shindou, ¿estas despierto? —Las sabanas se movieron—. ¿Quieres que encienda la luz? —Volvieron a moverse, en negación—. ¿Quieres que llame a Alfred? —negó. Esperé unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar—. ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Esperé su respuesta, la cual nunca llegó. Tomé su silencio como un "si". Me hice un lugar a su lado, lo cual no fue difícil ya que gran parte de la cama estaba vacía. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, demoró unos segundos en darse vuelta, tenía la misma expresión triste de antes, coloqué mi mano sobre el colchón señalándole que se acercara, dudó un poco antes de hacerlo. Como estábamos un poco distantes el uno del otro y él aún cubría su cabeza con la sábana, lo tomé por el brazo y lo acerqué a mí, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Descansé mi mentón sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra, lo aferraba a mí. Sonreí al imaginar la expresión en su rostro, era imposible que no hubiera cambiado después de eso, sus mejillas deberían estar tan rojas como las rosas del jardín y sus ojos tan grandes y redondos como dos platos de sopa, que no daría por verlo.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Mi corazón latía tan alto que casi opacaba el ruido de los truenos, por nada en el mundo quería ver mi rostro en este momento, no sería capaz de soportar tanta vergüenza, lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que Kirino tampoco podía verme. Trate de calmarme pero era imposible, estaba tan nervioso y confundido que ya no sabía si la razón de eso era la tormenta o Kirino. Aunque me inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Minutos atrás, cuando preguntó si quería que se acostara a mi lado, dos pensamientos me vinieron a la mente de inmediato, el primero: responderle que sí, y el segundo: seguramente lo había dicho en broma; por eso me sorprendí aún más cuando sentí como una parte de la cama se hundía a mis espaldas. No quería darme vuelta y enfrentarlo, no estaba preparado, pero aun así lo hice. No tenía idea de que algo peor estaba a punto de suceder. Volví a la realidad al escuchar su voz.

—Cuando era pequeño mi padre solía dormir conmigo las noches de tormenta… —Acarició una vez más mi cabello antes de descansar su mano en mi nuca.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oír sus latidos a través de su pecho y sentía como este se llenaba cada vez que inhalaba, ambos mantenían un ritmo calmo, totalmente diferente a los míos. Un estruendo me tomó por sorpresa haciendo que hundiera más mi rostro en su pecho y acercara más mi cuerpo al suyo, sus brazos me rodearon una vez más, llenando el espacio que se había formado debido a mi sobresalto. Estaba claro que Kirino pretendía quedarse toda la noche a mi lado, pero sería menos problemático si tan solo hubiera hecho eso: acostarse a mi lado. Nunca imaginé que dormiría en sus brazos, eso claro, si lograba dormir. Traté de calmarme, esta era una oportunidad única que no podía desperdiciar, después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días no estaba seguro si Kirino intentaría besarme de nuevo, ya que en estas últimas dos ocasiones, al igual que en la primera, fuimos interrumpidos. De ser así, debería aprovechar al máximo este momento.

Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme en su respiración, sentía como su pecho se llenaba bajo mis manos y segundos después, un leve soplo de aire casi imperceptible hacia bailar algunas hebras de mi cabello. Comenzaba a sentirme mejor, más tranquilo, mis músculos ya no estaban tan tensos como antes, mi cuerpo no temblaba y mi respiración había recobrado su ritmo normal, la tormenta había pasado a segundo plano. El sueño finalmente comenzaba a vencerme así que busque una posición cómoda en el poco espacio que tenía, como reflejo, rodeé a Kirino con uno de mis brazos, mientras que mantuve el otro contra su pecho, este, al igual que su espalda, se sentía igual de firme. No pude evitar imaginarlo sin camisa y, casi al instante, comencé a sentir mi rostro más caliente.

—« _Basta Shindou, es mejor que te duermas de una vez_ ».

Desperté sin tener idea de donde estaba y mucho menos que hora era, la habitación estaba completamente oscura así que la única manera de descubrir si ya era de día era fijándome qué hora marcaba el reloj. Intenté levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, lo intenté de nuevo y para mi sorpresa, no lo logré. Intrigado, abrí los ojos, fue entonces cuando vino a mí el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Froté mis ojos con la manga del pijama con el afán de despejar cualquier lagaña que me impidiera ver con claridad, fue entonces cuando reconocí su ropa y las mechas de cabello que caían por sobre su hombro, mezclándose con las mías. Levanté la mirada y pude ver su rostro, dormía profundamente. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi estómago al mismo tiempo en que mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad, tanta que parecía que no cabría en él. Lo observe durante unos minutos, no quería despertarlo, prefería quedarme así todo el día, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Después de pensarlo varias veces, decidí levantarme. Comencé a enderezarme lo más despacio posible, no estaba seguro si atribuir mi victoria a mi gran hazaña o si Kirino tenía el sueño pesado, pero independiente de ambas, había logrado sentarme sin despertarlo. Eche un vistazo al reloj, eran poco más de las siete. Miré su rostro con tristeza, realmente no quería despertarlo, pero no tenía opción.

—Kirino… —Lo sacudí levemente— Kirino… —Empezaba a creer que sería mejor que nos quedáramos así— Kirino, despierta, tenemos que ir a clase…

No había forma de despertarlo. Luego de intentarlo un par de veces sin tener éxito, decidí levantarme y comenzar a arreglarme, al menos uno de los dos debería llegar temprano. Si no podíamos ir juntos, Alfred se encargaría de llevarlo cuando se despertara. Me hice a un lado para poder bajarme de la cama pero antes de que pudiera levantar las sábanas, Kirino se acostó sobre mis piernas y me abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en mi abdomen.

—¿Estabas despierto? ¿Por qué no me respondiste?

—…

—Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, Alfred puede llevarte más tarde… —Al no recibir una respuesta, intenté levantarme, pero Kirino se aferró aún más a mí— Kirino, necesito levantarme, ya son más de las siete y aún no me he duchado.

—… —Me pareció oír algo, pero no logré entender que dijo. Eche un vistazo al reloj y suspiré.

—« _Podría darle cinco minutos más_ ».

Recosté la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Mis ojos se detuvieron en su cabello, me encantaba su color y como combinaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos. Llevé una de mis manos hacia el y comencé a acariciarlo desde la raíz hacia las puntas. Al sentir como mis dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello Kirino se movió levemente, pero a media que continué acariciándolo se mantuvo inmóvil, dándome a entender que su gesto no se debía a que le hubiera molestado, sino que simplemente lo sorprendió. La suavidad de sus mechas me provocaba una sensación tan relajante que si Kirino hubiera demorado unos segundos más en enderezarse me habría quedado dormido. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero eso no le impidió encontrar su mirada con la mía. Cuando lo hizo sentí que mi corazón dio un pequeño salto, aunque no entendí el por qué. Tomó mi mano que aún descansaba entrelazada en un par de mechones y la alejó de su cabeza, luego me sonrió.

—Creí que habías dicho que llegaríamos tarde, en cambio casi haces que nos quedemos dormidos de nuevo con tu pequeño masaje. —La combinación de su voz ronca y el tono juguetón que usó hicieron que mi corazón diera otro salto. No pude decir nada, apenas lo miré— ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas esperando tu beso de buenos días? —Sonrió antes de comenzar a acercar su rostro al mío. Coloque ambas manos frente a su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás, haciendo distancia entre nosotros.

—Es mejor que vayas a ducharte, por mientras iré a ver si el desayuno ya está listo. —Me miró serio por unos segundos antes de reír.

—Como guste, _joven_ Shindou. —Sonrió pícaro antes de levantarse y dirigirse al sofá, sobre el cual se encontraba su uniforme debidamente planchado. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entró al baño, en cuanto cerró la puerta me deslicé sobre la cama y dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

No entendía por qué sus acciones hacían con que mi corazón se acelerara. Al comienzo era fácil deducirlo, cualquiera reaccionaría así a sus provocaciones pero pensaba que cuando comenzara acostumbrarme a ellas —algo que creía haber hecho— no había razón para seguir haciéndolo. Sin embargo continuaba cayendo en sus provocaciones. Al escuchar el sonido de la ducha decidí levantarme e ir en busca de Alfred. Nos encontramos en el corredor, a pocos pasos de mi habitación.

—Buenos días, joven Shindou. —Hizo una reverencia—. Creí que no asistirían a clase hoy.

—Ah sí, nos quedamos dormidos.

—¿El joven Kirino también está despierto?

—Sí, se está duchando. Creo que usaré la ducha del cuarto de mis padres, de lo contrario vamos a llegar tarde.

—Muy bien, llevaré su uniforme al cuarto de sus padres. —Miró brevemente su reloj— Me temo que es probable que lleguen tarde.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, como estamos organizando el festival los profesores nos han dado horas libres, no creo que les moleste que lleguemos tarde.

—Aun así usted es el encargado de su clase, no debería atrasarse, le informaré al chofer que prepare el auto.

—Gracias Alfred.

Entré al cuarto de mis padres y me dirigí a la ducha. Cerré la llave unos minutos después y regresé a la habitación envuelto en una toalla, mi uniforme se encontraba sobre la cama, extendido de forma impecable. Luego de vestirme regresé a mi cuarto para asegurarme que Kirino ya estuviera listo, en su lugar encontré a una de las sirvientas, la cual me dijo que Kirino ya había bajado a desayunar. Me despedí de ella y comencé a caminar n dirección a las escaleras, mientras bajaba comencé a escuchar voces a lo lejos, al entrar al comedor descubrí a quienes pertenecían. Alfred y Kirino charlaban alegremente mientras este último tomaba sorbos de café entre una palabra y otra. Opté por no interrumpirlos. Caminé hacia mi lugar observando las opciones que había sobre la mesa. Crucé miradas con Kirino cuando Alfred se excusó para coger la pequeña jarra de porcelana y verter un poco de leche en mi café. Como no contamos con mucho tiempo para desayunar, Alfred se encargó de que nuestros almuerzos fueran más completos que de costumbre. Nos acompañó hasta el protón e hizo una reverencia mientras entrabamos al auto.

De camino al colegio no me animé a ver el reloj para saber qué tan tarde estábamos llegando, pero cuando intenté hacerlo noté que no me había puesto el reloj. Cuando el chofer detuvo el auto en uno de los semáforos hice cuestión de preguntarle: faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana y aún nos quedaban un par de cuadras. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, nunca antes había legado tarde a clase y aunque le hubiera dicho a Alfred que no había de que preocuparse, no podía evitar pensar en las miradas que recibiríamos al entrar al salón. Volteé a ver a Kirino, no era necesario conocerlo para saber que su comportamiento no cambiaría ante una situación como esta y al ver lo relajado que se veía mientras miraba por la ventana comprendí que no tenía por qué ponerme así. Llegaríamos tarde, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para cambiar eso, entonces ¿por qué desperdiciar tiempo preocupándome por algo que no podía cambiar? Me acomodé en mi lugar y apoyé la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana. Luego de dos paradas finalmente llegamos al colegio. Kirino no le dio tiempo al chofer de bajar del auto para abrirnos la puerta, cuando llegó frente a nosotros Kirino hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia el protón. Me despedí del chofer y lo seguí.

No había nadie más en el patio, éramos los únicos, pero no me importó, al contrario, era el momento que estaba esperando.

—Kirino. —Se detuvo unos pasos delante de mí antes de darse vuelta—. Quería… quería... —sabía lo que quería decirle pero me costaba hacerlo— Gracias… por hacerme compañía anoche…

Esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de acercase y despeinar mi cabello. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que iba a explotar. Sentía mi rostro aún más caliente que cuando tuve fiebre. El estómago me daba vueltas y sentía una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas que nunca antes había sentido. No era normal. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me sentía así estando con él? No podía siquiera mirarlo sin sentirme así. Kirino siempre me había parecido lindo, hasta me atrevería a decir hermoso. El color de sus ojos, su cabello, su manera de ser, tan reservado y misterioso hacían con que me sintiera atraído hacia él. Pero ¿por qué? Kirino era un chico, aunque eso no me importó cuando casi nos besamos, además, aún quería hacerlo. Por más que lo pensara no lograba encontrar una respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello~!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero que les guste este capítulo, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I really hope Google Translate does a good job translating this one, I've started reading the translations and sometimes the real meaning gets lost & I feel really sorry for that ;_; I think I'll start translating my fics even if it takes more time to update them. As always thank you so much for your reviews&views, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Faltaban un par de días para el festival escolar. El ambiente en algunos salones que visité temprano en la mañana era caótico. Muchos grupos estaban estresados porque aún les faltaban muchas cosas por terminar y en algunos casos, el material que habían preparado había sufrido daños durante los ensayos o mientras los llevaban de un salón a otro para acomodarlos en su debido lugar. Me sentí mal por mis compañeros pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz al ver que nuestra clase no había tenido grandes problemas con los materiales. Ya teníamos la decoración lista y las chicas encargadas de los vestuarios estaban realizando una última prueba para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran listos. Nuestro único problema era la coreografía. O mejor, lograr que los alumnos encargados de participar en el baile la aprendieran.

—¡No no no, así no! Les dije que el brazo tiene que estar recto, así.

Izumi, uno de los encargados de dirigir el baile, se acercó a una de las parejas para ayudarlos a posicionarse correctamente. A simple vista la coreografía parecía sumamente fácil, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo vi bailar con su compañera. Pero cuando ambos empezaron a enseñarle los pasos a los demás comprendí que había mucho más por detrás de esos movimientos elegantes. No eran fáciles de lograr y aunque fueran capaces de imitarlos, la diferencia al momento de la ejecución era notoria. Una vez más ambos coreógrafos se dirigieron al centro del salón e hicieron de este su pista de baile cuando la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para enfocar su atención en ellos. La delicadeza y precisión de sus movimientos era enigmática, aunque lo intentaras no serías capaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Sus rostros cambiaban a cada compás, acompañando la melodía. Todos aplaudimos cuando finalizaron su rutina haciendo una reverencia.

—Bailan muy bien. —Giré a mi derecha. Kirino los observó unos segundos antes de mirarme y sonreír.

—Son excelentes. Ambos estudian en la academia de mamá desde que eran pequeños y siempre fueron pareja, es por eso que se entienden tan bien y logran transmitirlo cuando bailan.

La música comenzó a sonar llamando nuestra atención al centro del salón. Las cuatro parejas retomaron su ensayo bajo la mirada estricta de Usui e Izumi. Ninguna parecía tener problemas con la primer parte de la música, los detalles a corregir se concentraban más al final, pero no pasaban de brazos mal colocados, falta de expresión facial y algún que otro tropiezo. Nada que no se pudiera corregir con un par de ensayos más. Pero había una pareja en especial a la que le costaba más que a las otras.

—Sato ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —Izumi se acercó al chico y lo separó de su pareja—. Tienes que colocar el brazo en la cintura de Minami, así. —Pasó su brazo por detrás de la chica, ensenãndole a Sato como debía hacerlo—. ¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo.

Izumi hizo una señal y la música comenzó a sonar. Sato se acercó a Minami e intentó recrear la posición que Izumi acaba de enseñarle. Las demás parejas se hicieron a un lado para darles espacio. Ejecutaron la rutina a la perfección dando un par de giros una que otra vez, hasta que llegaron a la parte de los enlaces, la cual no salió nada bien. Sato se perdió varias veces y por más que Minami lo intentara no logró guiarlo para que pudieran conectarse. Dirigí mi atención a los coreógrafos. Izumi se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo de íra. Usui masajeaba su hombro mientras le decía algo al oído, probablemente intentando calmarlo. Antes de que Izumi detuviera la música una vez más y comenzara a corregir a Sato delante de todos, vi pasar a Kirino delante de mí. Caminó hacia donde estaban los chicos y sin decir nada tomó el lugar de Sato frente a Minami. La música se detuvo. Kirino tomó la mano de Minami y pasó la suya por detrás de ella, colocándola en su cintura, luego empujo levemente su cuerpo acercándolo al suyo. Izumi hizo una señal con la mano y la música comenzó a sonar desde el principio.

Esperaron a que comenzara la parte que daba inicio al baile. Al oír los primeros acordes, ambos comenzaron a recorrer el salón. Kirino no le quitaba la vista de encima a Minami, del mismo modo en que nadie podía dejar de mirarlos recorrer el salón. Estaban lejos de llegar al nivel de Usui e Izumi, pero aun así lo hacían con una gracia y elegancia única. Aunque en realidad esas características solo podían serle atribuidas a Kirino, quien llevaba a Minami de manera que parecía que esta flotara.

Mis ojos se fijaron en él. Sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes. Pese a que la seriedad en su rostro no cambiara, no fue capaz de afectar negativamente el baile, al contrario. La forma en como miraba a su compañera en todo momento y la seguridad que le transmitía hizo con que los enlaces salieran a la perfección. Hasta me pareció escuchar aplausos luego del primer enlace. En ese momento salí del trance en el que estaba. La música continuaba sonando mientras todos admiraban la ejecución de la pareja. Comencé a sentirme incómodo. Estaba seguro de que la melodía no era tan larga como para que continuaran bailando, además, ¿por qué las demás parejas no se habían unido a ellos? Este era un ensayo y eso era lo que debían hacer: ensayar, todos. ¿Por qué les habían dejado el espacio libre como si fuera un baile de pareja? Y aún más importante:

—« _¿Por qué Kirino continúa bailando con esa chica? ¿No se suponía que simplemente le mostraría a Sato como hacerlo? Estoy seguro de que ya fue suficiente como para que lo aprenda y si no lo había hecho era su problema, no de Kirino. Además creo que Minami no se siente bien, su rostro comienza a ponerse… rojo…_ ».

Aproveché que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos para salir del salón sin ser notado. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos, no sabía a donde ir pero cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarme en clase, viéndolos bailar. Me detuve en el único pasillo silencioso que pude encontrar y apoyé la frente contra la ventana. Estuve así durante unos minutos. Pensé que quizás me vería obligado a buscar otro lugar donde esconderme, ya que sin duda un grupo de alumnos pasaría por allí en algún momento, pero parecía que habían desocupado los salones. Suspiré aliviado. Estaba seguro que sería difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo y por suerte no tendría que hacerlo.

La escena de la cual había huido regresó a mi mente, haciéndome sentir un vacío en el estómago y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Es verdad que en un principio me había dejado llevar por la belleza de los movimientos de Kirino. Me había encantado verlo bailar, no sabía que podía hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos había participado en los ensayos ya que no era nuestra obligación, por eso no esperaba que pudiera realizar los pasos con solo haberlos visto. Sonreí inconscientemente. Kirino me había sorprendido una vez más. Mi corazón se aceleró al imaginarme bailando con él, pero mi ilusión duró poco ya que fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la realidad. Los tenía frente a mi otra vez, bailando alegremente. Apreté ambos puños.

 _—_ « _¿Qué te pasa Shindou? Fue solo un baile ¿Por qué te molesta?_ ». —repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez en mi mente pero eso solo hacía con que mi enojo creciera— « _¿Y qué le pasa a esa chica… como era su nombre? ¿Minami?_ ».

Si, Minami, la chica que se sentaba detrás de mí en clase.

 _—_ « _Kirino simplemente la sacó a bailar para ayudarlos con la coreografía, de lo contrario nunca lo habría hecho… ¿No?_ ».

Sentí una puntada en el pecho. ¿No lo haría? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro? Es verdad que no solía hablar con nadie en clase, pero eso podría cambiar, además si a Kirino le gustara alguien estoy seguro de que se lo haría saber. Comencé a sentirme peor. ¿Y si a Kirino le gustaba Minami? ¿Y aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella?

 _—_ « _No, no puede ser, no puede gustarle_ ». —Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse pero esta vez a causa del miedo—. « _¿Cómo podría gustarle una persona con la cual nunca habló? Además Minami nunca demostró interés por él, los únicos momentos en que la escuché hablar sobre él eran cuando se reunía con sus amigas a hablar sobre los rumores_ ».

¿Entonces por qué se había sonrojado al bailar con él? Aunque es difícil no hacerlo al tenerlo tan cerca. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me había pasado. Su reacción fue un reflejo, nada más, no podía gustarle Kirino. Y a él tampoco podía gustarle ella, su expresión fue la misma durante todo el baile, si le gustara habría reaccionado de otra manera. Me llevé una mano al pecho, sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a desacelerarse.

Cuando pensé que no tenía nada más de que preocuparme, otra pregunta vino a mi mente:

—« _¿Por qué me molesta tanto la idea de que a Kirino le guste Minami?_ ».

No debería, en lo más mínimo. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué el simple hecho de verlos bailar juntos me hizo sentir tan incómodo al punto de salir del salón? Nadie más lo había hecho. ¿Por qué yo sí? ¿Por qué buscaba pretextos para justificar que ellos no podían estar juntos? Y cosas tan sin sentido como el hecho de que no hablaran. De ser así entonces yo tampoco podría sentir nada por Kirino ya que nunca antes habíamos hablado y sin embargo eso no me impidió sentir algo por él.

—Un momento… ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —Sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse—. ¿Siento algo por…? —Alguien apoyó su cuerpo sobre mi espalda y luego una voz me habló al oído.

—Te encontré. —Di un salto y golpeé mi frente contra el vidrio. Lo escuché reír a mis espaldas. Dio un paso hacia atrás dejándome espacio para que me diera vuelta, aunque no quería hacerlo. Me llevé una mano a la frente y comencé a frotarla. Al darme vuelta mantuve la mirada en el suelo, no quería verlo a los ojos. O mejor, no podía—. Te estaba buscando, te fuiste del salón sin avisar. —Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

—Quería tomar un poco de aire.

—¿En el corredor? ¿No habría sido mejor ir al patio? —mi humor no era el mejor así que no respondí a su provocación—. Dime ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Ya te lo dije, no me sentía bien y quise salir a caminar.

—No te creo. —Suspiré irritado antes de darle la espalda.

—Ese es tu problema. —Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Estaba tan nervioso que me crucé de brazos con el afán de esconder mi temblor. Sentía sus ojos fijos en mí. Sabía que le había mentido. Intenté pensar el algo mientras esperaba a que se fuera pero solo podía pensar en él.

—Muy bien, entonces voy a volver. Izumi quiere que continúe ayudándolos con la coreografía. —Comencé a escuchar cómo se alejaba. « _Si vuelve a ayudarlos… entonces…_ ». Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él y lo abracé por detrás, haciendo que se detuviera. Me aferré con fuerza de miedo que pudiera soltarse.

—No vayas. —No logré escuchar lo que dije, mi corazón latía demasiado alto como para dejarme oír algo más.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más. A cada segundo que pasaba me ponía aún más nervioso, lo único que me impedía temblar era la fuerza que ejercía en mis brazos mientras lo abrazaba. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, lo que acababa de hacer era demasiado obvio, hasta yo sería capaz de darme cuenta después de tal acto. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para tratar de contenerlas, pero al sentir su cuerpo moviéndose entre mis brazos, forzándome a soltarlo, supe que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Mis brazos siguieron su cuerpo mientras giraba lentamente hacia mí. Cuando finalmente se detuvo no fui capaz de levantar la mirada, simplemente aferré mis manos a la parte de baja de su camisa.

—Shindou ¿te molestó verme bailar con aquella chica? ¿Es por eso que te fuiste? —Apreté los puños. No podía mentirle. Simplemente asentí, manteniendo la mirada fija en su camisa.

—Al principio no me molestó, al contrario, me encantó verte bailar, pero… —Hice una pausa. Las ganas de llorar me habían provocado un nudo en la garganta— Pero después… empecé a sentir… celos… Quería que la música se detuviera o que alguien los interrumpiera, pero nadie lo hizo. —Dejé escapar un par de lágrimas—. No pude soportarlo más y me fui.

La mente y el estómago me daban vueltas. Me sentía envuelto en una mezcla de emociones, una más intensa que la otra. Ese era el momento, no podía esperar más, tenía que decírselo. Levanté la mirada decidido a confesarle lo que sentía, pero apenas tuve tiempo para entreabrir los labios. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y acercó el suyo, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Demoré unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando lo hice recorrí su espalda con mis manos y me aferré a su camisa. Separó nuestros labios unos segundos antes de volver a besarme con más intensidad. La temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a subir al mismo tiempo en que comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, pero si tenía que elegir entre respirar y sentir los labios de Kirino, definitivamente elegiría la segunda opción. No pretendía romper el beso. Kirino tampoco dio indicios de querer hacerlo, al contrario, presionaba cada vez más sus labios contra los míos. Cuando ambos llegamos a nuestro límite, Kirino se encargó de separarnos. Nuestros rostros estaban a una corta distancia el uno del otro. Aprovechamos ese momento para tomar aire, ambos estábamos agitados. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, mi corazón latía tanto que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Sus ojos aguamarina en ningún momento dejaron los míos.

—Lo siento, intenté contenerme pero no pude, te veías demasiado adorable. —No supe cómo reaccionar, me sentía un poco mareado después de lo que acababa de suceder. Kirino secó un par de lágrimas de mi rostro y luego me rodeó con sus brazos acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.

—No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, la única persona que me gusta… eres tú. —Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y sentí como toda la sangre del cuerpo me subía a la cabeza. Kirino sonrió al ver mi reacción y acercó su rostro para besarme suavemente, luego apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos—. Volvamos, quiero bailar una pieza contigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello~!

Un capítulo largo para compensar la tardanza en actualizar! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, no saben cuanto los aprecio **❤️** , espero que disfruten su lectura! ^^

Here's a long chapter to compensate the waiting! As always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, I really appreciate them ❤️, I hope you enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

El día del festival escolar finalmente llegó y por alguna extraña razón me sentía… ¿emocionado? No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que asistí a un festival, probablemente había sido cuando estaba en primaria, aunque no fui a muchos, no me llamaban mucho la atención. Este era mi primer festival estando en secundaria y algo me decía que iba a ser diferente.

Como los representantes de cada clase deberían llegar más temprano, me tomé la molestia de programar un par de alarmas extras. Haber presenciado el esfuerzo de todos para que el festival saliera a la perfección y agradara a todos sus visitantes, y sobre todo, haber formado parte de la coordinación del evento, había despertado en mi un sentimiento raro, sentía la obligación de corresponder al esfuerzo de mis compañeros, no estaba en mis planes causarles problemas, principalmente a Shindou. Recordé lo sucedido unos días atrás en el pasillo, creo que si hubiera planeado darle celos no me habría salido tan bien. Reí al recordar su cara de sorpresa después de haberlo besado.

—« _Me pregunto qué cara pondría si lo hiciera de nuevo_ » _._

Terminé de recoger mi cabello en un coque ya que hacia demasiado calor para llevarlo suelto, me paré por última vez frente al espejo para asegurarme que mi uniforme estuviera en orden, cogí mi mochila y salí de casa. Al llegar me dirigí a la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde todos los representantes nos reuniríamos para repasar el itinerario una última vez. Revisé mi reloj mientras subía las escaleras, estaba llegando a tiempo. Al entrar a la sala hice una reverencia saludando de forma general a los alumnos que estaban presentes y luego tomé asiento junto a Shindou.

Esperamos unos minutos a que llegaran los alumnos restantes y, luego de pasar lista asegurándose de que todos estuviéramos presentes, un alumno de tercer grado, presidente del consejo, comenzó a leer el itinerario del festival, haciendo pausas para que quienes tuvieran alguna duda pudieran tomarse su tiempo para sanarlas. Algunas clases tenían pequeños problemas que resolver, pero nada que una ayuda extra del presidente y vicepresidente no resolviera. Una vez finalizada la lectura del cronograma, recibimos una faja de color rojo, la cual indicaba nuestro cargo de representantes. Pensé que sería el final de la reunión y estaba a punto de levantarme para irme cuando el presidente aclaró su garganta antes de dar inicio a un largo discurso, el cual obviamente no escuché. Desperté de mi corta siesta gracias al sonido de los aplausos, acompañados de unos leves golpes en el brazo, estaba seguro que Shindou llevaba un tiempo intentando despertarme.

De camino al salón repasamos una vez más nuestro horario. No era la parte más divertida del festival, pero no tenía opción. Intenté demostrar interés mientras veía como Shindou hacia pequeñas anotaciones en su planilla, pero me costaba. Preferí dirigir mi atención a otra cosa, más precisamente a su cabello, al hacerlo tuve una idea. Shindou estaba tan concentrado que no notó que comencé a levantar mi mano en dirección a su nuca, no demoré mucho en entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello.

—¿No sientes calor? —Moví mi mano suavemente hacia abajo, acariciando su cabello y su nuca, esto hizo con que diera un salto en el lugar, dejando caer su planilla. Se agachó de inmediato para recogerla. Al enderezarse colocó una de sus manos en su nuca y evitó mirarme, seguramente para que no notara cuan sonrojado estaba. Sonreí victorioso.

—E-estoy bien, mi cabello es corto así que no me molesta mucho.

—Tienes suerte, pensaba usar el mío suelto, pero hace demasiado calor así que tuve que atarlo. —Levantó la mirada tímidamente.

—Me gusta cómo te queda. —Sonrió.

—Gracias, es normal, todo me queda bien.

Rio ante mi comentario y luego retomamos nuestro camino hacia el salón. Los pasillos estaban muy bien decorados, el grupo encargado de la decoración interna y externa del edificio realmente había hecho un buen trabajo. Nos detuvimos frente al salón que se encontraba al lado del nuestro, lo habíamos pedido prestado para utilizarlo como probador. Shindou abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo dentro, luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, la cerró. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de nuestro salón, donde sería llevado a cabo el baile de máscaras. Antes de que pudiera mover la puerta corrediza, apoyé mi mano en ella, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

—Shindou – Giró lentamente hacia mí. Me acerqué a él acortando la distancia entre nosotros, haciendo con que se recostara contra la puerta—. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes que empiece el festival. —Coloqué mi mano libre en su cintura y poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro al suyo. Demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y poner ambas manos contra mi pecho, empujándome suavemente para crear distancia.

—Aquí no, alguien puede vernos.

—El pasillo está vacío.

—Sí pero alguien podría llegar a cualquier momento.

—Aún es temprano, dudo que alguien llegue a esta hora. —Intenté acercarme nuevamente pero volvió a empujarme hacia atrás. Me molestó un poco que lo hiciera así que lo abracé con ambos brazos y lo aferré aún más a mí—. ¿No quieres que te bese?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es eso, si quiero! Pero no ahora. —Sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rosa.

—Qué pena, quiero hacerlo ahora. —Lo miré serio, nada iba a hacerme cambiar de idea. Me miró dudoso, al ver que no lograría convencerme, cerró los ojos tímidamente.

Mientras me acercaba sentí que una de sus manos se aferró a mi camisa. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escuchamos pasos acelerados subiendo las escaleras. Shindou me miró asustado, no tuve opción más que alejarme. Escuché como los pasos se detuvieron al llegar a su destino, pero no quise ver a quien pertenecían, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de ocultar mi rabia. Sin embargo Shindou lo hizo, aún asustado. Fue gracias a él que descubrí de quien se trataba.

—Buenos días Minami, llegas temprano.

—Buenos días, quise llegar antes para tener más tiempo para prepararme. —Escuché como se acercaba. No quería tener que mirarla así que robé la planilla de las manos de Shindou e hice como si estuviera leyendo algo.

—Las chicas aún no llegaron, pero puedes usar el salón.

—Gracias.

—Si necesitas algo, estaremos aquí al lado. —Shindou sonrió y giró para entrar al salón. No dudé en seguirlo, pero antes de entrar miré de reojo a la chica, quien me miraba como si sospechara algo. Cerré la puerta sin mirar atrás. Caminé hacia Shindou, que estaba de espaldas, lo tomé del brazo y lo giré hacia mí, esta vez no le di tiempo de decir o hacer nada, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo besé tiempo suficiente para dejarlo sin aire.

—Kirino —pronunció mi nombre usando un tono de reproche mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

—Estamos en el salón, aquí nadie puede vernos. —Frunció el ceño intentando parecer enojado, pero lo único que logró fue hacerme reír ante lo adorable que se veía.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Nuestro salón, al igual que los demás, comenzó a llenarse. Noté que Shindou estaba nervioso así que le pregunté que le pasaba, cuando me dijo que temía que no asistieran muchas personas al festival, lo llevé hacia la ventana y echamos un vistazo al portón del frente. Una gran multitud esperaba del otro lado a que abrieran las puertas para poder pasar y disfrutar de todos los juegos, eventos y comidas que habíamos preparado.

El primer día del festival fue un poco tumultuoso debido a que había mucho que hacer. Solo en las primeras horas habíamos superado el número de visitantes que el consejo estudiantil había estimado. Varias veces tuvimos que dejar nuestro puesto para ir a ayudar a otras clases, por suerte contamos con Izumi e Usui para cubrir nuestra ausencia. Nuestro baile de máscaras logró atraer una gran cantidad de visitantes, ya que era la primera vez que una clase había ideado una propuesta así, y por ser algo novedoso todos querían ver que tal era. Aunque a decir verdad, creo que la popularidad de nuestro evento se debió a la belleza de la apertura del baile, de la cual se encargaron Izumi e Usui. Al final del día estaba tan cansado que acepté la invitación de Shindou para que me llevara en auto hasta casa. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dormirme en el camino. Al llegar arrojé mi mochila al sofá y camine directo al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me dejé caer sobre la cama, estaba tan cansado que me dormí unos minutos después.

Como me había quedado dormido apenas llegue, no recordé programar las alarmas, por suerte Shindou me llamó un par de veces y logró lo imposible: despertarme. Como me había levantado un poco tarde, nuevamente acepte una de sus invitaciones. Unos minutos después de haberme duchado escuché como sonaba el timbre. Corrí a la sala para recoger mi mochila y al abrir la puerta Shindou me recibió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar fuimos directamente al salón, a diferencia del día anterior, muchos de nuestros compañeros ya habían llegado. Nos tomamos un tiempo para revisar todo, desde el equipo de sonido hasta los vestuarios, incluso hicimos unos pequeños arreglos en la decoración del salón. Shindou parecía un niño pequeño, iba de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, arreglando pequeños detalles que solamente él era capaz de notar. Al verlo tan feliz sentí que debía hacer algo, el día anterior estuvimos tan atareados que no pudimos disfrutar del evento, pero hoy sería diferente.

Las personas no dejaban de llegar, eran tantas que no cabían en nuestro salón así que mientras algunas parejas bailaban, quienes esperaban en la fila admiraban el baile desde el corredor. Luego de unas horas hicimos un cambio de parejas, para que los alumnos que ya habían bailado durante la mañana pudieran salir a disfrutan del evento. Al mismo tiempo que cambiamos de bailarines, cambiamos de vestuaristas y los encargados de controlar el sonido. Faltaban pocas horas para que el festival llegara a su fin, pero aun así las personas no dejaban de llegar. Izumi, que hasta el momento se encontraba junto al encargado del sonido, se acercó a nosotros.

—Creo que por hoy ya cumplieron con su trabajo. —Ambos dirigimos nuestra atención a él. Antes de que Shindou pudiera responder, Usui se acercó a nosotros, entrelazando su brazo con el de Izumi.

—El baile está saliendo de maravilla, diría que es el evento más popular del festival.

—Es gracias al esfuerzo de todos y principalmente a su presentación, todos quedaron maravillados con su apertura —Sus palabras hicieron con que ambos intercambiaran miradas y sonrieran.

—¿Por qué no se toman un descanso y van a dar una vuelta? —Izumi me quitó las palabras de la boca.

—El día de ayer fue bastante corrido, las veces que dejaron el salón fue por que otras clases necesitaban ayuda, ¿no? —Asentimos—. Entonces vayan, sería injusto que se perdieran el festival después de todo lo que trabajaron.

—Gracias Usui, pero no podemos, debemos quedarnos por si alguien necesita ayuda.

—Los encargados también tienen derecho a divertirse. Vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos a cargo —Usui asintió ante las palabras de Izumi, pero Shindou aún dudaba.

—Pero hay muchas personas esperando para entrar, no sería justo dejarlos solos, además ustedes también deben ocuparse de la coreografía – Estaba a punto de tomar a Shindou por el brazo y jalarlo fuera del salón cuando Usui lo interrumpió.

—No somos los únicos en el salón, hay más alumnos que pueden ayudarnos si es necesario.

—Vayan o nos veremos obligados a echarlos.

—No será necesario. —Tomé a Shindou de la mano—. Muchas gracias. —Hice una reverencia y salí del salón. Caminamos por los pasillos abriéndonos paso entre las personas. Por momentos Shindou volteaba a ver hacia atrás—. No te preocupes, van a estar bien. Además si nos quedáramos, la única parte del festival que veríamos sería la fogata y los fuegos artificiales.

—Es verdad, este es tu primer festival escolar, ¿no?

—Algo así.

—Lo supuse. —Lo miré interrogativo pero simplemente sonrió—. ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

—Hmmm… no pude desayunar esta mañana así que tengo un poco de hambre.

—Entonces vayamos a los puestos de comida, creo que los encargados son los alumnos de primer año.

—¿Sabrán cocinar?

—No lo sé, vayamos a descubrirlo. —Me sonrió, tomó mi mano y me guio por entre las personas hasta la escalera.

Nos pasamos la tarde yendo de un puesto de comida a otro, para mi sorpresa y alegría de mi estómago, todo estaba muy bien preparado y tenía un sabor delicioso. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos dulces y bocadillos salados comí. Después de descansar un poco decidimos ir a probar los juegos. Había una gran variedad, desde tiro al blanco para ganar premios —en su mayoría peluches— hasta el típico juego de pesca presente en todos los festivales de año nuevo.

—Una clase decidió hacer un recorrido de miedo, ¿no? —asintió— Deberíamos ir. —Me miró intrigado—. Ese fue el evento que nuestra clase organizó el año pasado, ¿cierto? —asintió de nuevo—. Vayamos a ver qué tal lo hicieron, aunque serás tú quien me diga si su evento es mejor que el del año pasado.

—No creo que sea necesario, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer en una casa de miedo. —Noté algo de inseguridad en su voz.

—No importa, vamos, quiero ver si son capaces de asustarme. —Tomé la iniciativa y me adelanté, abriéndome paso entre las personas. Me detuve en la entrada del salón, donde fui recibido por "La Parca".

—Bienvenido joven, ¿una entrada? —Su voz sonó algo tétrica. « _Un punto por haber usado un distorsionador de voz_ » _._

—Dos. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Poco después Shindou llegó corriendo.

Intercambiamos el dinero y los boletos y, luego de marcarlos como usados, hizo una reverencia, dándonos la bienvenida al recorrido. No pude aprovechar la luz exterior para ver el interior del salón, ya que apenas abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para entráramos y, cubriendo la entrada por la parte de adentro, había una larga y espesa tela negra. Caminamos en la oscuridad tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto comenzaron los sustos y ruidos fuertes. No tardé mucho en sentir como Shindou se aferraba de mi brazo y escondía su rostro contra el.

—« _Hmm… creo que esto amerita unos… nueve puntos_ » _._

El recorrido terminó y pese a que no hubieran logrado asustarme, felicité a "La Parca" por el buen trabajo que su clase había hecho. Shindou estaba demasiado afectado como para hacerlo. Mientras nos alejábamos eché un vistazo a mi reloj.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo más tranquilo para que te calmes?

—E-estoy ca-calmado. —Revisaba la temperatura de su rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Sígueme.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al gimnasio, las puertas estaban cerradas pero eso no impidió que entráramos. Al hacerlo las voces de los actores llamaron nuestra atención. La obra de los estudiantes de tercer año había comenzado hacía ya unos minutos. Interpretaban _Blanca Nieves_. Pese a que el lugar estuviera lleno, algo que seguramente había alegrado a los alumnos, logramos encontrar un par de lugares vacíos al fondo. No sabía si el hecho de que fuera la primera obra escolar que veía tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que me sintiera tan atrapado, pese a que ya conociera la historia. Me tomé unos minutos para fijarme en Shindou, miraba el escenario atentamente y no dejaba de sonreír. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto como hoy. Miré mi reloj, no quería interrumpirlo ya que se veía bastante compenetrado, pero debíamos irnos, había algo más que quería hacer.

—¿No piensas decirme dónde vamos?

—No, es una sorpresa.

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, intentando adivinar donde lo estaba llevando, pero a medida que nos acercábamos supuse que no tardaría en descubrirlo. Al sentir como su mano jaló suavemente mi camisa supe que lo había hecho.

—Kirino, ¿no estarás pensando…? —Tomé su mano y caminé hacia el salón que usábamos como probador.

Al entrar las chicas dejaron de charlar entre sí para dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros. Extrañamente sus rostros se iluminaron cuando dije que necesitaba dos trajes para el baile. Un grupo de chicas se llevó a un muy avergonzado Shindou a un extremo del salón, mientras que otro grupo se aceró a mí con una vasta opción de trajes. Mientras me vestía escuché como las chicas susurraban y reían, pude captar algunas palabras, en su mayoría elogios. Al salir del probador improvisado me acerqué al espejo, una vez satisfecho con mi apariencia, salí del salón acompañado de susurros, risas y suspiros. Al entrar fui recibido por Izumi, quien se tomó unos segundos para analizar mi vestimenta, luego de hacerlo sonrió haciéndome un signo de aprobación.

—Veo que decidiste bailar. —Acomodé un poco mi traje—. ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

—Creo que tuvo problemas con el vestuario, pero no debe tardar en llegar. —Usui, que estaba al frente del salón observando a las parejas, dejó su lugar al ver que había regresado.

—Kirino te ves tan elegante. —Sonreí en agradecimiento a su cumplido.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, al seguir su mirada supe que, o mejor, quien. Shindou se mantenía inmóvil frente a la puerta, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y ambas manos entrelazadas. Supe de inmediato lo cuan avergonzado estaba por entrar, así que dejé mi lugar y me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada algo apenado. Sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y extendí mi mano hacia él, tardó un poco en tomarla pero cuando lo hizo lo guie hasta el centro del salón. Cuatro parejas bailaban al compás de _Otoño_ de Vivaldi. Shindou aún se veía incómodo así que tomé la iniciativa de colocar sus brazos en las posiciones adecuadas. Antes de unirnos a las demás parejas en el baile, me acerqué a él y susurré en su oído.

—No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar.

Comenzamos a dar giros acompañando la melodía, al principio le costó un poco seguirme ya que estaba nervioso, no lo culpo, no era usual ver a dos chicos bailar en pareja. Poco a poco, luego de haber dado un par de vueltas y acostumbrarse a la melodía, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y dejó que lo guiara en cada paso. Noté algo de tristeza en su rostro cuando la música se detuvo, pero el sonido de los aplausos hizo que fuera reemplazada por confusión. Al recorrer el lugar de forma rápida con la mirada, noté que había más personas observando el baile que antes de que comenzáramos a bailar y, por alguna extraña razón, eran, en su mayoría, chicas. Nos retiramos de la "pista" y luego de recibir varios cumplidos de Usui e Izumi, regresamos al probador para devolver los vestuarios.

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un color naranja marcando el final del día y también, las últimas horas del festival escolar. Después de cerrar los salones, tanto los invitados como los alumnos se reunieron en el patio para sentarse frente a la fogata a la espera de los fuegos artificiales. Todos a excepción de nosotros dos. Había un salón en el tercer piso que estaba ubicado justo frente al lugar donde harían la fogata y lanzarían los fuegos, y por lo tanto era el lugar perfecto para apreciar el final del festival. Me costó un poco convencer a Shindou a que aceptara mirar los fuegos desde ahí, principalmente por que dudaba de los medios que había empleado para conseguir la llave del salón, pero finalmente lo hice. Ambos nos apoyamos en la ventana a mirar la fogata.

—No sabía que íbamos a bailar… —Giré hacia él.

—Claro que no, era una sorpresa. —Me miró "enfadado"—. No pudimos hacerlo durante los ensayos, así que quise hacerlo hoy. ¿Te molestó?

—No, estaba un poco nervioso al principio, pero fue divertido. —Sonrió. Me acerqué a él para darle un corto beso, pero no pareció conformarse—. ¿S-solo uno?

—¿Quieres más? —Su rostro se puso completamente rojo. Sonreí—. Muy bien, te daré más. —Al ver mi reacción Shindou intentó alejarse corriendo, pero fui más rápido y logré atraparlo. Intentó escapar de mis brazos pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Lo llevé hacia la mesa de profesores, sentándolo sobre esta.

—Basta Kirino.

—¿No acabas de decir que quieres más? —Sus ojos no lograban encontrar los míos—. Si tienes miedo a que nos encuentren, no creo que pase, todos están demasiado ocupados frente a la fogata. —Esperé un poco para ver cómo reaccionaría y para mi sorpresa, fue él quien se acercó a mí para besarme, lo único que tuve que hacer fue volverlo un poco más intenso. Rompí el beso y le sonreí pícaro—. ¿Satisfecho? —asintió tímidamente, justo la respuesta que esperaba. En medio a tanta felicidad vino a mí una duda.

—Shindou ¿estás seguro de que está bien que estés aquí conmigo? —Me miró confundido—. No tengo la mejor reputación. Conoces los rumores, para todos solo soy un "chico malo".

—Eso es lo que ellos piensan —su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa—. Te conozco, sé que lo que dicen no es verdad.

—¿Me conoces tanto como para asegurarlo?

—Bueno, es verdad que no sé todo lo que me gustaría saber sobre ti, pero sé lo suficiente para asegurar que lo que dicen es mentira. —Me sentí un poco confundido, era la primera vez que alguien me defendía de esa manera. Dejé escapar una risa.

—Muy bien, dime ¿qué quieres saber sobre mí? ¿Mi comida favorita? ¿Mi color favorito? ¿A que le tengo miedo? Sea lo que sea, te lo diré. —Shindou comenzó a reír.

—¿Siempre fuiste tan directo?

—Lo dice la persona que me invitó a su casa para empujarme al suelo e intentar besarme. —Su expresión cambió de risa a vergüenza en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Fue un accidente! —Fue mi turno de reír.

—Cuando era pequeño tenía más facilidad para abrirme con las personas, eso cambó cuando crecí. Sin embargo… —Lo miré a los ojos— Contigo es diferente. No sé por qué, pero me siento cómodo estando contigo, es por eso que me es más fácil hablarte de mí. —Sus ojos no me quitaban la vista de encima—. Lograste atraparme de una manera que no logro explicar. Creo que… más que gustarme… yo… —Escuché un fuerte estruendo a mis espaldas, seguido de gritos y otros estruendos más. Habían comenzado a lanzar los fuegos artificiales.

Shindou se veía tan preocupado mientras esperaba a que continuara mi frase, que decidí sonreírle dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Cuando me devolvió la sonrisa usé mis brazos para aferrar su cuerpo al mío, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y se cruzaron detrás de mi cuello. Me incliné lentamente hacia él, uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso. No podía imaginar una mejor manera de pasar los últimos minutos del festival.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello~!

Lo sé lo sé, llego un mes tarde para actualizar, pero traigo buenas noticias! Intentaré (hincapié en eso) terminar este fic antes que mis otros fics (BAB&MLTS) por que (y esto puede que valga como spoiler) es el que está mas cerca del final. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré! xD Les dejo otro capítulo largo para compenzar la tardanza, muchas gracias por sus comentarios&visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I know I know, I'm really late this time, but I have good news! I'll try to finish this story first, so I'm not sure when I'll update my other fics (BAB&MLTS), the reason why is because (and this may count as a spoiler) this one is closer to the end. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'll try! Here's another long chapter to compensate all you had to wait, as always thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

No tenía la mínima gana de asistir a la clase de gimnasia, pero Shindou insistió tanto que al final le prometí que iría, solo no prometí llegar a tiempo. Para cuando llegué a los vestuarios estaban completamente vacíos. Me dirigí a mi armario, retiré el uniforme de gimnasia y comencé a desvestirme para cambiarme.

—« _Apenas recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que participé en esta clase_ ».

Siempre había sido alguien a quien le gustaba estar en movimiento, pero hay una gran diferencia entre la adrenalina que sientes al correr mientras persigues a alguien para darle su merecido, a hacerlo mientras un profesor fuera de forma que nunca en su vida corrió siquiera hasta el baño te grita para que corras más rápido. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales odiaba la clase de gimnasia.

—De no ser por Shindou ahora estaría durmiendo una siesta en la azotea.

« _Shindou_ ».

Era extraño como en tan poco tiempo había sido capaz de domarme, por así decirlo. Nunca tuve amigos tan cercanos, o mejor, nunca tuve siquiera a alguien a quien poder decirle "amigo", algo ocurrió cuando era pequeño que me hizo alejarme de los demás. La muerte de mi padre hizo con que me sintiera aún más solo, pero en vez de hacerme ver las cosas de otra manera y ayudarme a entender que debía dejar de recluirme o estaría solo para siempre, fue todo lo contrario, terminé aislándome aún más en mi propio mundo al punto de irme a vivir solo sin el consentimiento de mis abuelos, con el afán de alejarme de cualquier persona que intentara crear un vínculo conmigo.

Sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Shindou, podía decir que mi manera de pensar había cambiado un poco. Aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo en acercarme a otras personas y dejar que me conocieran, pero su presencia hacía con que todo fuera más fácil y agradable, la prueba estaba en lo bien que la pasé ayudándolo a organizar el evento de nuestra clase para el festival. Faltar a clase había dejado de ser algo normal y tampoco era una tentación a la cual debía resistir, aunque aún estaba lejos de compartir el entusiasmo de Shindou por sentarnos durante horas, escuchando la voz monótona del profesor. Dejé escapar una risa.

—« _Ranmaru ¿cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo y caer en su trampa?_ ».

Fueron sus ojos, una vez que los vi no pude apartar la mirada, algo en ellos me atrapó. Pero eso fue solo el principio. No saber nada sobre él despertó mi curiosidad y sin darme cuenta, a medida que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, comencé a sentirme atraído hacia él. Aún no lograba entender exactamente qué estaba pasando, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y por más que lo pensara, no había manera de que terminara bien, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a continuar. Terminaba de colocarme la camiseta cuando escuché pasos a mis espaldas, a juzgar por su cautela deduje a quien pertenecían sin la necesidad de voltearme.

—No puedes estar aquí. —Se detuvieron al oírme, pero luego se acercaron con más seguridad, negándome una respuesta. Guardé mis zapatos dentro del armario y lo cerré—. Estarás en graves problemas si alguien te descubre.

Al darme vuelta, lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el coque alto en el cual había recogido su largo cabello castaño. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda cuando mi mirada encontró sus ojos color avellana. Sonreí de lado, nuestra charla sería interesante.

—¿No deberías estar en clase, Minami? —Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos y recosté mi espalda contra los armarios.

—Mira quien habla, los chicos están dándole vueltas a la pista hace quince minutos, ¿cuándo piensas unírteles? ¿O acaso eres demasiado bueno como para correr con ellos? —Su voz sonaba completamente diferente. Había abandonado el tono dulce y femenino que usaba a diario —el cual ahora estaba seguro era una simple fachada— y en su lugar había adoptado un tono seco, serio y sarcástico.

—¿Eso quiere decir que viniste a buscarme? Que amable, pero no debiste hacerlo, no es tu obligación. Aunque si fueras una de las representantes de la clase sería diferente. —Sonreí—. Pero no lo eres. —Frunció el ceño.

—Por tú culpa ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te ofreciste? ¿Acaso _cumples_ con tus obligaciones? Obviamente no, si lo hicieras no estarías aquí, lo único que haces es dañar la reputación de nuestra clase.

—Te equivocas, tal vez no lo recuerdes y no te culpo, no todos tenemos buena memoria, pero hice mi parte en la organización del evento y si no fuera por _mí_ , _tu baile_ hubiera sido un desastre. —Cruzó los brazos.

—Lo habría hecho bien con o sin tu ayuda, además, quien más trabajó en la organización fue Shindou, tú simplemente lo seguiste de un lado a otro, no creas que no me di cuenta. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para hablar de Shindou. —La miré confundido.

—¿Qué tengo que ver…?

—Aléjate de él. —Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa—. Renuncia al cargo. Inventa cualquier excusa, lo que sea, o simplemente di la verdad, que desde el principio nunca tuviste intención de participar y que quieres dejarlo.

—¿Y quién tomará mi lugar? ¿Tú?

—Ese lugar era mío desde un principio.

—Si así fuera no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión. Pero no es solo eso lo que te molesta, ¿o sí?

—Shindou es un buen estudiante, tiene una buena reputación dentro y fuera del colegio, sus padres son figuras conocidas a nivel mundial ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —Sí, sabía lo que significaba para personas como ella y empezaba a irritarme— Juntarse con alguien como tú solo arruinaría su imagen. Estoy segura de que él también lo sabe, pero hay una razón por la cual acepta tenerte cerca y si eres tan inteligente como crees, debes saberla. —Sonrió— Él es demasiado bueno, nunca te diría la verdad, Shindou nunca lastimaría a alguien a propósito, es por eso que tolera tu presencia, pero no todos somos capaces de hacerlo.

—Y cómo él no es valiente lo suficiente para decírmelo, tú vienes a hacer de su vocera, que encantador. —Apretó los dientes enojada.

—¡Deja de tomártelo todo en broma! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cómo está sufriendo? Está fingiendo ser alguien que no es solo para no lastimarte, ¿no podrías hacerle un favor y alejarte de él de una vez por todas? ¿O tanto te gusta torturar a las personas? ¿Qué no te es suficiente con esos pandilleros con los que vives peleándote por las calles? —Mordí mi labio—. Todo era mejor cuando te quedabas solo en tu rincón, alejado de todos, como si no te importáramos —finalmente había dicho algo cierto, ellos no me importaban—. Es obvio que Shindou no te importa en lo más mínimo y tú tampoco le importas. —Sonrió de lado—. Como si alguien como él fuera capaz de perder su tiempo siendo amigo de alguien como tú, eso nunca sucedería.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

—Por qué lo conozco, él solo te trata como un "amigo" por educación, ¿o acaso crees que si no te hubieras ofrecido para ser uno de los representantes, él hablaría contigo? Claro que no, no lo hizo el año pasado y tampoco lo haría en este. Además, no puedo pensar en alguien que disfrute de la compañía de un pandillero inútil y sin futuro como tú. Aun no entiendo como llegaste al penúltimo año de secundaria, ¿qué piensas hacer después? ¿Volverte un matón y trabajar para alguien de la mafia? ¿O saldrás a robarles a los niños indefensos? O quizá ya tengas tu propio negocio… vendiendo droga.

Pateé con fuerza el armario detrás de mí. Minami se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Dejé mi lugar sin mirarla y me acerqué, deteniéndome a una distancia considerable. Al levantar la cabeza le dediqué una de mis peores miradas.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Ahora también vendo drogas? Si eso es lo que crees, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No habría sido mejor venir acompañada? ¿No temes que te lastime? —Sonreí con malicia. Minami se asustó aún más y retrocedió unos pasos más.

—No lo harías, al menos no dentro del colegio, te suspenderían o llamarían a la policía.

—Como si eso me importara. —Antes de poder dar un paso más, alzó su mano en dirección a mi rostro y me dio una bofetada. No dolió nada en comparación a los golpes que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pero me detuve, sabía que aún no había dicho todo lo que tenía para decirme y una parte de mi quería oír hasta dónde llegaba su ignorancia.

—¿Esto es lo que haces? ¿Asustas a las personas para someterlas a ti? ¿Se lo hiciste a Shindou?

—Shindou, Shindou, Shindou. No dejas de decir su nombre. —Sonreí—. ¿Tanto te gusta?

—A diferencia de ti mis sentimientos por él son más que un simple deseo. —Dio un paso hacia adelante, señalándome con el dedo—. No creas que no vi como lo miras, sé lo que pretendes. —Me miró de arriba abajo—. Me das asco. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, pero no involucres a Shindou en tus… tus…

—¿Mis…? —Sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas, o quizá demasiado avergonzada para decirlas, frunció el ceño y me empujó, haciéndome dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Su infantilidad me hizo reír, pero no pude aprovechar mi momento de diversión, ya que su insufrible voz se sobrepuso a mis risas.

—Él nunca estaría con un chico, al menos no por amor. Quizá lo haría por diversión, estamos es una edad en la que no sabemos quiénes somos o que es lo que realmente queremos, es normal que algo nuevo llame su atención, pero nunca sentiría algo por ti. —La miré serio por un momento antes de sonreír.

—Si lo conocieras tan bien como dices, no dirías eso.

—Puedo aceptar que hayan "jugado", pero estoy segura que no llegaron a eso o de lo contrario no lo mirarías como si quisieras comértelo.

—Quizás es tan delicioso que por más que lo pruebe nunca me es suficiente. —Sonreí pícaro al ver como su rostro se tiñó de rosa. Comencé a caminar en su dirección, nuestra charla había terminado. Sin embargo me detuve un instante a su lado para susurrarle mis últimas palabras—. A propósito, creo que te confesaste al chico equivocado, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que lo hagas.

Dejé los vestuarios y seguí mi camino hacia el patio, al llegar no tuve tiempo de buscarlo, ya que el profesor me tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y me arrastró hasta la pista, obligándome a dar diez vueltas como "castigo" por haber llegado tarde. Aproveché la oportunidad para repasar la charla que acababa de tener. Ahora sabía que todas las veces que me había sentido observado no eran mi imaginación. Me parecía sorprendente como alguien podía ocultar tan bien su verdadera personalidad, nadie creería que aquella chica tierna y tranquila era en realidad una harpía.

—« _Él nunca estaría con un chico, quizá por diversión, pero nunca por amor_ » _._

Tropecé y perdí el equilibrio por un instante, me hubiera gustado decir que había una piedra en mi camino o que había una grieta en el suelo, pero nunca me habían gustado las mentiras y por más que me llenara de rabia, debía admitir que recordar sus palabras me había hecho perder la concentración. Shindou no era así, él nunca engañaría a alguien y mucho menos jugaría con sus sentimientos.

—« _Además ambos ya nos confesamos_ » _._

Regresé a mi punto de partida luego de dar la última vuelta y, con el consentimiento del profesor —quien me miraba como si quisiera matarme— me retiré de la pista para ir a sentarme a descansar. Me arrodillé un instante para atar mis cordones y logré distinguir su figura por el rabillo del ojo. Giré en su dirección para verlo mejor y vino a mí un pensamiento indeseado.

—« _Él aún no se confesó_ » _._

Yo había sido el único que lo había hecho, al menos formalmente, aún no había oído a Shindou decir que le gusto. Es verdad que una acción vale más que mil palabras, pero aun así me gustaría oír su voz diciendo que soy el único a quien quiere, a quien necesita. La figura de un chico acercándose a él llamó mi atención, le susurró algo al oído y segundos después Shindou miró hacia ambas lados, algo temeroso, y se alejó cuidadosamente de su grupo. Por desgracia no tanto como para impedirme seguirlo.

Caminaba con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, evitando alejarse de la sombra de los árboles. Tuve que cubrirme la boca con una mano para no reír, verlo escabullirse de clase de esa manera era realmente gracioso. Estaba tan tenso que sus movimientos se asemejaban a los de un robot. Tuve que resistir las ganas de llegar por detrás y asustarlo. Llegamos a una zona del colegio bastante alejada del campo donde teníamos clase de gimnasia. Shindou se detuvo unos pasos delante de mí y respiró hondo, luego liberó todo el aire que había inhalado en un largo suspiro. Relajó su cuerpo, miró un par de veces hacia atrás y finalmente siguió su camino hasta doblar a la derecha del edificio. Comencé a acercarme apenas lo vi dar la vuelta, pero antes de seguirlo escuché voces, así que me detuve contra la pared.

—Perdón, no quería molestarle, sé que deberíamos estar en clase, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. — « _Ah cuanta falsedad_ » fue lo único que vino a mi mente al escuchar su voz empalagosa.

—No te preocupes, si no tardamos mucho no nos descubrirán, ¿qué necesitas?

—Me gustas Shindou. —« _Wow, que chica directa_ » _._ Podía imaginar a la perfección el rostro de sorpresa de Shindou. Ni siquiera fue capaz de responderle, ya que ella continuó—. Sé que tienes "algo" con Kirino, pero es normal sentirse confundido, él es el tipo de persona que sabe engañar a los demás para que hagan lo que él quiere, pero también sé que tú no eres así. —Era una de las pocas veces en que alguien se animaba a decir en mi cara lo que pensaba, aunque técnicamente no estuviera frente a ella y tampoco supiera que estaba escuchándola.

—¿Debe ser difícil, no? Tener que soportarlo solo porque se ofreció para ocupar el lugar de Hamano. Pero si quedarte solo te preocupa, entonces no lo pienses más, sácalo del puesto y colócame a mí, me encantaría ayudarte. —Casi podía ver su sonrisa—. No es bueno para ti seguir juntándote con un pandillero. Además, esa es solo una de las cosas que sabemos sobre él, quien sabe que otras cosas peores hace. Si llegara a involucrarte en algo, dañaría tu imagen. —La mezcla entre su voz chillona y las palabras que decía comenzaba a irritarme— No sé si te diste cuenta, pero él no tiene buenas intenciones, él quiere…

—Minami.

—Te conozco, sé que nunca harías algo tan asqueroso como eso, pero tengo miedo que se aproveche de tu bondad y te manipule para hacerlo, o peor, que te obligue. Ese tipo es loco, solo de pensar en las cosas que podría hacerte… —Fingió —y estoy seguro de eso— un llanto ahogado— Puedo ayudarte a sacártelo de encima, así no tendrías que seguir fingiendo. Si te preocupa lastimarlo, olvídalo, él sabe perfectamente que tú nunca serías su amigo y nadie va a juzgarte si dejas de hablarle, todos sabemos que no lo haces porque realmente lo quieras. —Apreté los puños, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

—Cómo si fueras capaz de manchar el nombre de tu familia asociándote con él. Estoy segura que nunca les importó a sus padres o quizá su familia esté llena de delincuentes. —Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite dispuesto a callarla, pero un grito me detuvo.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Su reacción me tomó tan por sorpresa que me dejó inmóvil—. ¡"YO SÉ, YO SÉ, YO SÉ"! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SABES TÚ SOBRE MÍ?! – Me acerqué al borde de la pared y me asomé lentamente. Shindou apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba a Minami con tanta rabia que me hizo sentir un poco de miedo.

—Hablas como si me conocieras, pero lo único que crees saber son ilusiones que tú misma creaste. No tienes el derecho de hablar así de Kirino, tú, al igual que todos los demás, no saben nada sobre él. Esos rumores estúpidos que repiten día tras día como si fuera un mantra, si al menos usaran ese tiempo para conocerlo realmente… —Sonrió de lado.

—Pero es mucho más fácil especular, ¿no? Así como tú. Si hay algo que me molesta son las personas que hablan de los demás sin conocerlos, son la peor clase. —Minami lo miraba asustada, cubría su boca con ambas manos y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle—. Escúchame bien, no voy a pedirle que deje el cargo y tampoco pienso alejarme de él. Me gusta estar con él. Nada de lo que dijiste sobre mi es cierto y si me conocieras tanto como dices, habrías guardado esas palabras para ti. —Hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de aire, parecía más calmo pero a diferencia de él, Minami seguía asustada—. Como podrás imaginar, no puedo aceptar tu confesión, pero no solo por todo lo que has dicho, sino que por que… —Salí de mi escondite antes que continuara.

—¡Oh, ahí estas! —Tanto su rostro como su postura cambiaron al verme, estaba visiblemente confundido—. Vine a buscarte, el profesor te está buscando. —Lo tomé por los hombros y comencé a empujarlo en dirección a donde estaba escondido, al pasar cerca de Minami le dediqué una sonrisa—. Lamento robártelo, pero tendrá problemas si no vuelve a clase —no dijo nada, tampoco Shindou.

Lo guie unos metros más hasta que lo solté, dejando que caminara a mi lado. El aire estaba tenso, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Él sabía que los había escuchado y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. También me sentía así, aunque no tanto como él. No había sido mi intención espiarlos, pero no me sentía mal por hacerlo, lo que me molestaba era que sabía que lo había hecho, pero tampoco podía dejarlo seguir gritándole a Minami, si alguien debía hacerlo, prefería que ese alguien fuera yo. Quería decir algo para calmarlo pero no se me ocurría nada.

—Kirino…

—No te preocupes. —Me miró tímidamente—. Nadie te está buscando, pero tendré que enseñarte a escabullirte mejor, aunque para ser tu primera vez no estuvo tan mal —no respondió, simplemente fijó la mirada en el suelo y continuó caminando a mi lado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello~!

Como prometido, aqui les traigo otro capítulo de este hermoso fic ❤️ (bueno, al menos para mi y espero que para ustedes también xD). Antes de empezar a leer les dejo una pequeña **advertencia** , este capítulo es especial, así que lean con cuidado! Aunque el fic ya está clasificado como T así que no creo que hayan problemas, además si hay algo que no les gusta pueden saltear esa parte hasta donde aparezca "/*/", pero aún así les dejo el aviso xD Sin mas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

"X": Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Como no puedo responderte por MP lo hago por aqui, me encanta que mi fic te guste tanto y que se te haya cumplido el sueño de ver a Kirino como bad boy! Muchas gracias por leer tanto este como mis otros fics! (Si pudieras decirme cual otro te gusta ayudarías a calmar mi curiosidad hahaha) La respuesta a tu pregunta la encontrarás en este capítulo ^^ Una vez mas, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas disfrutando este fic!

As promised, here's another chapter of this fic that I love a lot ❤️ Before you start reading, I want to give you a **warning** , this chapter is special, so read with caution! Since the fic is rated T I don't think it will be a problem but just in case, also, if there's something you don't want to read, just skip to "/*/" Now you're warned xD Let's pray for GT to do a decent translation, without further ado, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Después de cambiarme de ropa, me senté un momento. Estábamos solos en los vestuarios, de espaldas el uno al otro, no hablamos más después del incidente con Minami. Es cierto que durante la clase no tuvimos oportunidad de hacerlo, pero aún ahora, estando solos, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra al otro. El silencio no me molestaba, al contrario, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

—« _Él nunca estaría con un chico, quizá por diversión, pero nunca por amor_ ». —Diversión, esa era la palabra que había usado. ¿Pero quién se divertiría? ¿Él? ¿Yo?—. « _Él es el tipo de persona que sabe engañar a los demás para que hagan lo que él quiere_ ». —Engaño. Qué ironía, quien me había adjudicado esa palabra era nada más y nada menos que la maestra del engaño—. « _Tengo miedo que se aproveche de tu bondad y te manipule para hacerlo, o peor, que te obligue_ ». —Y como si su imagen de mí ya no fuera lo suficientemente mala, también me veía como un manipulador. Pero si fuera a preocuparme por lo que piensan los demás de mí, me iría de este mundo antes de lo esperado. Además, había solo una opinión que realmente me importaba.

—« _No tienes el derecho de hablar así de Kirino. Tú, al igual que todos los demás, no saben nada sobre él_ » _._

No pensé que me defendería, es decir, existía la probabilidad de que lo hiciera, pero nunca se me ocurrió que llegaría a enfadarse tanto, al punto de gritar. Si necesitaba una prueba de que él realmente estaba de mi lado y nunca fingiría una amistad para arreglar un pequeño error, su reacción a las palabras de esa chica eran más que suficiente. Pero había algo que seguía molestándome. El hecho de que aún no me hubiera dicho lo que sentía por mí me hacía dudar sobre sus sentimientos. Siempre había sido yo quien lo provocó, nunca al revés. Incluso en su casa, en la biblioteca, él no se habría animado a hacerlo si no hubiese intentado besarlo antes, en el salón de música.

—« _¿Será que le gusto o simplemente se está dejando llevar?_ ».

Al final quedarme encerrado entre cuatro paredes no había sido una de mis mejores decisiones, necesitaba salir, respirar un poco de aire fresco, eso definitivamente me ayudaría a ordenar mis pensamientos. Además, era demasiado consiente de la presencia de Shindou a mis espaldas, cambiándose de ropa. Debía irme antes de cometer una estupidez.

* * *

 **Shindou POV**

Llevaba un par de minutos mirando el interior de mi casillero, ya debería haberme cambiado de ropa, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado. Kirino nos había escuchado, no sabía si era coincidencia o si me había seguido cuando me escabullí de clase, pero lo que importaba era que desde que me escuchó hablando con Minami, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. No podía seguir así, tenía que hablarle y hacerle saber la verdad, pero cuando crie coraje y me di vuelta para llamar su atención, lo vi levantarse.

—Kirino —Colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y alzó la mirada serio. Comencé a acercarme a él—. Kirino, tenemos que… —Me dio la espalda.

—Deberías cambiarte o llegarás tarde a clase. —Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé por el brazo. Se detuvo, pero no volteó a verme.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó con Minami… —me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, no escuché su charla y sea lo que sea, no me interesa. —Intentó alejarse pero lo sujeté con fuerza y lo empujé contra los casilleros. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, arrugando su camisa, no lo dejaría escapar. Me miró confundido, no esperaba que reaccionara así.

—Sé que nos escuchaste, es por eso que quiero que me escuches ahora. —Su expresión cambió, miró mis manos sobre su pecho y me miró, apreté mis puños un poco más, dándole a entender que no pretendía soltarlo. Pensé que diría algo, pero simplemente desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de posarla en mí, serio.

—Nada de lo que dijo sobre mi es verdad, siempre quise hablar contigo, pero nunca supe cómo. Tú siempre estabas tan distante, como en tu propio mundo, no sabía cómo acercarme. —Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, no por miedo, sino que por nervios. Hablaba en voz alta, casi gritando, quería que escuchara cada palabra, que notara cuán seguro estaba, aunque por momentos tartamudeara—. Me sentí muy feliz cuando te ofreciste para ayudarme, aunque por un momento creí que estaba soñando. —Sonreí bobo—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no me importa lo que digan los demás, te conozco y sé que no eres nada de lo que inventan. Pero lo que más me importa que sepas… —Mi voz falló. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía que decírselo pero no podía. Aparté la mirada apenas sentí las lágrimas en mis pestañas. Me sorprendí al sentir su mano sobre mi puño, aferrándolo con fuerza, la fuerza que necesitaba para mirarlo y decírselo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más, pero esta vez lo miré más decidido y seguro,

—Lo que siento por ti está lejos de ser una simple confusión. Me gustas Kirino. —Al oírme, colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y me empujó hacia un lado, contra los casilleros. Sucedió tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar, para cuando me di cuenta lo tenía frente a mí, o mejor, había sido atrapado por él.

—¿Es verdad que te gusto? —La forma en como me miraba y la voz ronca que usó hicieron con que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápido. No dudé en soltar su camisa y rodear su cuello con mis brazos antes de unir nuestros labios. Fue un beso corto ya que se suponía que fuera una respuesta, aunque no me habría molestado hacerlo durar un poco más. Alejé mi rostro lo suficiente para verlo.

—Si no lo fuera no habría hecho esto. —Su seriedad no duró mucho. Sonrió de lado maliciosamente, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me acercó a él para besarme.

Nuestros labios se rozaban el uno contra el otro dulcemente, haciéndome recordar los besos que intercambiábamos en el pasillo cuando nadie nos veía o dentro de un salón vacío. Pero al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos me aferraron con un poco más de fuerza, sus besos se volvieron más intensos. Sus labios no me daban tiempo a reaccionar, atrapaban los míos una y otra vez. Por más que intentara retribuirle el beso, era él quien lo hacía. Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire y aproveché para mirarlo, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y pese a que él estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo, algo me hizo pensar que eso no era lo único que lo tenía así.

Dirigí mi mirada a sus labios, los cuales mordió con fuerza antes de empujarme contra los casilleros y besarme. Una de sus manos recorrió mi espalda hasta detenerse en mi nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras que la otra se abrió paso bajo mi camiseta recorriendo mi espalda con movimientos lentos. La mezcla de sensaciones hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios, pero duró poco, ya que segundos después su lengua había invadido mi boca una vez más. El interior de su boca estaba tan o más caliente que la mía y parecía que a cada minuto ese calor aumentaba. Pero no era solo el calor de nuestras bocas el que no dejaba de subir, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más y más caliente a cada beso. Una parte en especial se sentía más caliente que las otras y a cada beso podía sentir como comenzaba a endurecerse, ejerciendo fuerza contra mi ropa interior. Intentaba separar nuestros labios para tomar un poco de aire, pero apenas lo hacía, Kirino me daba unos pocos segundos para respirar antes de morder mi labio inferior antes de atraparlo por completo con su boca.

De pronto, sentí como su pierna se abrió paso entre las mías y la apoyó contra mi entrepierna, apretando el bulto que se había formado bajo mis pantalones. La tela fina hizo que sintiera el roce de su pierna como si no estuviera cubierta por nada y dejé escapar un gemido. Kirino rompió nuestro beso lentamente y me miró pícaro. Estaba tan avergonzando que creí que me desmayaría. Después de deleitarse con mi expresión, acercó su rostro a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, al mismo tiempo en que movía su pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente. Intentaba decidir en cuál de sus acciones concentrarme, pero era imposible, tanto sus besos como su caricia me excitaban demasiado como para dejarme pensar. Se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera. Poco a poco sus caricias dejaron de ser suficiente. Quería más. Embriagado por las sensaciones, comencé a mover mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás a un ritmo más acelerado que el de su pierna. Al notarlo dejó de moverla y alzó la mirada para verme, fue entonces cuando uní nuestros labios otra vez.

Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora quien lo besaba con pasión y desesperación era yo. A medida que movía mi cuerpo sentía más y más calor, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor. La ropa interior me apretaba demasiado y aunque debía admitir que eso me excitaba un poco, prefería poder quitármela. Sentí como sus manos bajaban por mi espalda y apretaban con fuerza mis nalgas, antes de atraer mi cuerpo hacia el suyo con ferocidad. Cuando mi pierna chocó contra su ingle, permitiéndome sentir el bulto que se había formado bajo su uniforme, no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzado. Miré tímidamente hacia abajo para asegurarme y vi como ambos estábamos igual de excitados. Cuando levanté la mirada para verlo, me recibió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ki-Kirino…

—Nunca pensé que lo haríamos en un lugar como este, pero… —Acercó su rostro y susurró en mi oído— Es más excitante.

Una de sus manos recorrió mi pierna y se detuvo sobre mi miembro, el cual comenzó a acariciar. Me mordí el labio y me aferré a él con más fuerza. Sus caricias, a pesar de ser suaves, no fallaban en provocarme placer. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro con el afán de ocultar mis gemidos pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, en su lugar, logré que Kirino aumentara la velocidad de sus caricias. Comenzaba a sentirme débil, como si estuvieran drenando mi energía y sabía a qué se debía, pero antes de sucumbir había algo que quería hacer. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo y mordí su labio con tanta fuerza que pude sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre. Su mano dejó de acariciarme para tomarme por la nuca y acercar más mi rostro al suyo. Pensaba que sus besos serían suficientes, pero después de esto estaba seguro que nuestros encuentros serían más picantes.

—¡LAMENTO INTERRUMPIRLOS! —Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar una voz. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que Kirino, quien rompió nuestro beso y giró en dirección a la voz.

Tenía miedo de hacer lo mismo, no quería ver el rostro de quien nos había descubierto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, así que seguí su mirada tímidamente hasta verlo. Un chico de baja estatura y cabellos celestes nos miraba sonriente mientras apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura. Kirino dejó escapar un gruñido y al mirarlo de reojo noté que no estaba para nada complacido con su intromisión.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Kirino lo miró por unos instantes antes de suspirar y dirigir su mirada hacia mí. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, así que lo miré confundido.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde. —Sus brazos me soltaron y tuve que apoyarme en los casilleros para no perder el equilibrio.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al chico, el cual hizo lo mismo apenas vio que Kirino lo seguía. Lo seguí con la mirada sin entender nada, hasta que se detuvo, volteó y corrió hacia mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó una vez más antes de irse. Después de perderlo de vista, deslicé mi cuerpo contra el casillero hasta tocar el suelo.

—« _¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Cómo conoce a Kirino? ¿Adónde se fueron?_ » —Me lo preguntaba una y otra vez, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para intentar buscar respuestas.

/*/

Observaba la espalda del profesor mientras este escribía algo en el pizarrón, a diferencia de mis compañeros, no había copiado nada de lo que estaba escrito. Apoyaba mi rostro sobre una mano mientras la otra jugaba con mi lápiz. Finalmente lo dejé caer sobre mi cuaderno y busqué mi celular bajo la mesa, al tocar la pantalla esta se encendió, pero además del fondo de pantalla de partituras de piano, el reloj y la fecha de hoy, no había nada más.

—« _Ninguna llamada perdida… Tampoco mensajes…_ ».

Coloqué el celular boca abajo sobre la mesa. Había pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que había visto a Kirino. Desde entonces no había tenido ni una sola noticia de él, mensajes, llamadas, ni siquiera una breve visita a casa para decirme que estaba bien. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había llamado y cuantos mensajes había dejado en su correo de voz, pero nada, no había recibido respuestas. Una de las tantas noches que pasé en vela, pensando donde podría estar y si le había pasado algo, se me ocurrió que quizá se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado el lunes en los vestuarios y no quería volver a verme, pero en seguida descarté esa hipótesis, era imposible, no sé cómo se me llegó a ocurrir.

—« _¿Dónde estás Kirino?_ » – La campana sonó antes que el profesor terminara de escribir en el pizarrón, pero a la mayoría de los alumnos pareció no importarles, ya que comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

—¡Nadie sale hasta que hayan copiado todo, revisaré sus cuadernos mañana! —amenazó apuntándonos con su tiza. Mis compañeros lo abuchearon entre risas. Algunos tomaron asiento para continuar copiando, mientras otros dejaron el salón. Cerré mi cuaderno y comencé a guardar mis cosas, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

—Shindou —Había terminado de cerrar mi mochila cuando lo escuché llamarme—. Acompáñame a la sala de profesores —asentí. Acomodé mi silla junto a la mesa y lo seguí por el corredor. Al llegar me guio hasta su escritorio, sobre el cual dejó sus cosas y se sentó en su silla. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata con una mano y con la otra tomó una hoja de sobre la mesa, antes de mirarme.

—Dime, ¿has sabido algo sobre Kirino? —su pregunta no me sorprendió, ya era hora de que notaran su ausencia. Negué con la cabeza. Él suspiró—. El lunes se fue antes de la hora y desde entonces no ha venido a clases. Él está ayudándote con los deberes de encargado, ¿cierto? ¿Notaste algo extraño en él la última vez que se vieron?

—No señor. —Frunció el ceño frustrado.

—Fui a su casa el otro día, pero hay un problema. —Levantó la hoja que tenía en manos—. La dirección que tenemos no es correcta. ¿Sabes dónde vive? —asentí—. ¿Podrías confirmarlo? —Me alcanzó la hoja, la tomé y leí la dirección, realmente no era la correcta. Me pareció un poco extraño, ¿cómo había hecho para colocar una dirección falsa en su ficha?—. No es necesario que me lo digas, es obvio que la dirección que conoces no es la que está en el papel. —Le devolví la hoja un poco apenado—. No sé si ya lo has intentado, pero quería pedirte que lo visites e intentes hacer que vuelva. A pesar de todo no es un mal estudiante, pero si sigue faltando va a perder el año.

Ya lo había hecho, había ido el martes, el lunes también, de no ser por Alfred, quien me aconsejó que no lo hiciera, ya que probablemente no lo encontraría, pero estaba dispuesto a ir hoy, es por eso que quería regresar a casa rápido. Le aseguré que intentaría hacer llegar su mensaje y luego de despedirme, dejé la sala de profesores. Cuando llegué al portón vi a Alfred esperándome frente al auto. No hablamos mucho en el camino, él sabía que mi mente estaba en otro lugar y era en vano intentar entablar conversación conmigo, a no ser que yo la iniciara. Al llegar a casa fui directo a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme. Mientras terminaba de arreglarme, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Joven Shindou —Vi a Alfred por el reflejo del espejo, pero en lugar de responderle, me acerqué a mi cama para recoger mi celular y comprobar que tuviera suficiente carga—. ¿Regresará a tiempo para la cena, o quizá, un poco más tarde? —Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y me acerqué al armario.

—« _¿Llevaré abrigo?_ » _—_ Observaba una hilera de sacos de hilo—. « _Mejor no, ya no hace frío de noche y dentro de unos días empezará el verano_ ».

—¿Joven? —Di un pequeño salto al oírlo.

—Perdón Alfred, no te escuché, ¿podrías repetirlo? —Sonrió dulcemente.

—Quería saber si debo ordenar que pongan su lugar a la mesa esta noche o si tiene planeado llegar más tarde.

—Ah, eso, no estoy seguro, pero si Kirino está en casa entonces me quedaré con él.

—Como guste.

Sin más, me miré una última vez al espejo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Alfred a la mitad de su reverencia. Me sentía mal por tratarlo así, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en encontrar a Kirino y cuando lo hiciera, me aseguraría de recompensar a Alfred como se lo merecía.

Al llegar al edificio de su apartamento, subí las escaleras corriendo y toqué el timbre un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta. Golpeé un par de veces pero nada. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo e intenté llamarlo, pero una vez más, entró directo al correo de voz. Me recosté sobre el muro de la varanda a observar la calle con la esperanza de verlo llegar, pero por más que pasaran las horas, él no aparecía. Lo esperé unas horas más después de caer la noche, pero lo único que vino a mí fue un fuerte dolor de espalda por haber pasado tanto tiempo sentado en el suelo y recostado incómodamente contra la pared. Una vez más, mi intento de encontrarlo había fallado. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, así que simplemente me levanté y decidí volver a casa.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, decidí llamarlo una vez más, quizá en lugar de escuchar el correo, escucharía su voz. Escribí los primeros números de su celular hasta que su nombre apareció en la pantalla y lo seleccioné, dando inicio a la llamada.

—Usted se ha comuni…

No pude terminar de escuchar el mensaje, ya que sentí como alguien me agarraba por detrás y colocaba algo sobre mi rostro. Dejé caer mi celular e intenté sujetar el brazo de mi agresor con mis manos para intentar soltarme, pero apretó aún más el objeto contra mi rostro y comenzó a llevarme en dirección a un callejón oscuro. Intenté gritar pero su mano cubría mi boca con un pañuelo, al mismo tiempo en que lo apretaba contra mi nariz, sin dejarme respirar. Por más que me sacudiera no lograba soltarme, no tenía idea de quien se trataba, pero tenía más fuerza en un solo brazo que yo en todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme débil, sin fuerzas para seguir intentando escapar, mi visión comenzó a empañarse y la calle al final del oscuro callejón comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente perdí la consciencia.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello~!

Y seguimos acercándonos al final de esta historia! Pobre Shindou, pese a que la idea de Alfred haya sido secuestrar a Kirino, al final fue él quien terminó siendo secuestrado, pero ¿cual será la identidad de su secuestrador? ¿Se animan a adivinar? Sin mas, espero que este capítulo les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas ❤️ Disfruten su lectura! ^^

"X": Perdón que te haya dejado con las ganas, pero al menos ahora sabes que si tendrá, solo no te diré cuando. O quizá cambie de idea y no tendrá? Tendrás que continuar leyendo para descubrirlo mwahahahaha. Me alegro que te guste B.A.B! Sobre escribir un fic sobre Ares, tengo dos escritos, uno sobre Kazemaru (que debo completar) y uno sobre Someoka, Fubuki&Atsuya, aunque de los dos el único que tiene algo que ver con la historia (o al menos lo poco que sabemos hasta ahora) de Ares es el de Kazemaru. Pretendo terminarlo antes de que estrene la nueva temporada así que no temas ir a leerlo y quedarte sin saber el final. Y respondiendo a la misma pregunta, si escribiré fics sobre Ares, solamente estoy esperando a que estrene para ver que ideas me vienen a la mente hahahaha ^^

And we're approaching the end! Poor Shindou, although it was Alfred's idea to kidnap Kirino, in the end it was Shindou who ended up being kidnapped, but ¿who's his kidnapper? ¿Can you guess? I hope you like this chapter, thank you so much for your reviews&views ❤️ Enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Desperté sobresaltado, no era la primera vez que tenía la impresión de estar cayendo, ya me había sucedido innúmeras veces, principalmente cuando era pequeño, lo extraño era que esta vez no recordaba haber soñado, mucho menos haberme acostado a dormir. Mis ojos se sentían pesados, haciendo con que cuestionara cuanto había durado mi corta siesta, ya que claramente no había sido suficiente para aliviar el cansancio de mi cuerpo, el cual, al igual que mis ojos, se sentía completamente drenado de energía y húmedo, una sensación extraña ya que tampoco recordaba haberme duchado.

Llevé una mano a mi frente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y de seguro era la causa de mi repentino despertar, me sería imposible dormir sintiéndome así. Mi cerquillo estaba mojado, no húmedo, completamente mojado. Deslicé mi mano por mi rostro, sintiendo un fuerte dolor al rozar mis mejillas y un leve ardor en los labios. Me detuve al llegar al mi cuello, sintiéndolo tan empapado en sudor como mi frente. Sensaciones para nada ajenas, al contrario, sumamente familiares.

Deslicé un poco más mi mano hasta detenerla sobre mi pecho desnudo, se sentía húmedo pero no estaba igual de mojado que mi frente, pese a que hubiera secado unas gotas de sudor con mi mano. No me sentía nervioso, más bien levemente inseguro y más que nada, extremamente curioso, la situación en la que me encontraba —semidesnudo, dolorido y en un lugar desconocido— no era de las mejores y sabía que cuanto más me mantuviera ajeno a lo que me rodeaba, las probabilidades de que mi situación empeorara solo aumentarían.

Hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, como era de esperarse, no pude distinguir absolutamente nada, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que me preguntaba si sería capaz de ver mi propia mano. No quise hacer la prueba, decidí esperar a que mis ojos se adaptaran al lugar. De algo estaba seguro, estaba recostado en una cama o, por lo menos, sobre un colchón, ya que sentía algo suave bajo mi cuerpo, solo me restaba descubrir donde estaba y como había llegado.

Salvo por unos leves sonidos que escapaban por mi nariz cuando respiraba, el lugar se mantenía en completo silencio. No había terminado de decidir si eso era bueno o malo cuando pude reconocer un objeto en el techo, recorrí el lugar con la mirada hasta detenerla sobre un gran bulto el final de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, continué mi recorrido, reconocí un espejo sobre la pared, lo que parecía ser un escritorio y finalmente una mesa de luz, mi mesa de luz. Estaba nada más y nada menos que en mi cuarto. Sin embargo, como había hecho para llegar aquí seguía siendo un misterio, ya que el último lugar en el que recordaba haber estado era completamente diferente.

Apoyé ambas manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para ayudarme a enderezarme, ni bien lo hice sentí una fuerte puntada en el abdomen, gruñí de dolor, era como si me atravesaran el cuerpo. Llevé mi mano a la parte baja donde había sentido el dolor, mi mano comenzó a humedecerse hasta quedar completamente mojada. La sensación era diferente, el dolor aún persistía y si eso no fuera suficiente, la espesura del líquido espantó cualquier duda que podría llegar a tener. Alcé mi mano frente a mi rostro, pese a la oscuridad, pude ver como la palma de mi mano había adoptado una tonalidad oscura gracias al líquido. Sin darme cuenta, giré rápido hacia la derecha, el movimiento hizo con que me doliera aún más la herida y perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de caer nuevamente en la cama, apoyé mi brazo para mantenerme semierguido, mientras que me llevaba la otra mano a la herida. Sentí como comenzaba a humedecerse al mismo tiempo que un ardor comenzaba a expandirse por mi abdomen. Estiré mi mano lo más que pude, apenas toque la lámpara esta se encendió y me dejé caer en la cama.

Me parecía surreal que algo tan simple me hubiera costado tanto, mi pecho subía y bajaba a cada bocanada de aire, y lo peor era que cada vez que lo hacía, la herida me dolía más. Alcé ambas manos frente a mi rostro, la claridad de la luz me permitió reconocer cada esquina de mi cuarto y lo más importante, la sangre en mis manos.

—¿Qué mierda hice?

Poco a poco fueron viniendo a mí los recuerdos de la noche. La música alta, opacada por los gritos de euforia de los espectadores y participantes que esperaban agarrados de las rejas que protegían a los luchadores dentro del ring improvisado. Un grupo de hombres habían tomado cuenta de una de las mesas más grandes del lugar, sobre la cual contaban infinidad de billetes mientras fumaban y bebían, desviando la mirada solamente para dirigirla al ring para comprobar el curso de la pelea. A cada golpe recibido, las apuestas a favor del otro adversario aumentaban, al igual que la sonrisa amarillenta del gordo cuyo habano estaba casi llegando a su fin.

Mi compañero me había dejado para irse a quien sabe dónde. Faltaban unas horas para mi próxima pelea y no tenía nada que hacer, pensé dejar el lugar para ir a tomar un poco de aire, la mezcla de aromas entre cigarros baratos, cervezas regadas por el suelo, el sudor de quienes peleaban, que solo perdía para el olor repugnante que venía de los cuerpos que se apretaban contra las rejas del ring y la variedad de perfumes —uno peor que el otro— de las "meseras" que a cada tanto se acercaban a mi mesa para preguntarme si necesitaba algo había tomado cuenta de mis pulmones. Antes de que pudiera enderezarme en la silla, sentí como golpeaban mi rostro con algo frío. Tomé el objeto en mi mano antes que comenzaba a resbalarse por mi rostro, al tener la visión libre, vi como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Decidiste volver? ¿Tanto así me extrañaste o acaso no recuerdas como volver a casa? —Me miró de lado mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y descansaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ring. Observé el saco de hielo en mi mano antes de volver a mirarlo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Póntelo en el rostro, evitará que se hinche y te dejará de doler más rápido. —Arqueé una ceja y tiré el paquete sobre la mesa, llamando su atención.

—¿Quién crees que soy? No necesito eso, mejor dáselo al viejo, un golpe más y terminará sin dientes. —Dirigí mi atención al ring. Lo escuché maldecir en voz baja antes de agarrar el saco y empujarlo contra mi rostro.

—Cómo si tú no hubieras recibido ni uno. Apuesto a que no tienes idea de donde estas de tanto que te golpearon. —Molesto, capturé su muñeca con mi mano y comencé a apretarla hasta que lo vi hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Dime, después de tantos golpes, ¿cuántos fueron capaces de dejar el ring por sí solos, en vez de ser arrastrados por el suelo inconscientes? Y más importante, ¿cuántos de ellos ganaron todas sus peleas sin tener una sola derrota? —Agarró mi mano con su mano libre, intentando liberar su muñeca.

El dolor hizo con que soltara el saco con hielo y cuando este cayó sobre la mesa, lo solté. Se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a frotarla con la otra, mientras se doblaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Suspiré y acaricie su cabello. Me dirigió una mirada sospechosa mientras acariciaba su muñeca.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero a veces haces cosas que me dan ganas de matarte.

No era el mejor pedido de disculpas del mundo, pero tendría que conformarse. El tiempo pasó, las peleas continuaron y al igual que las apuestas, el consumo de alcohol y tabaco aumentaron. Después de haber pasado tantas horas confinado en este lugar —que aún no sabía bien qué era— mi nariz completó su proceso de adaptación a tal punto que ya no sentía ninguna molestia o comezón. A diferencia de mí, Kurama se rascaba la nariz o tosía a cada tanto.

—A propósito, no me has dicho qué lugar es este y como lo encontraste. —Dejó de observar el ring para concentrarse en mí—. No me digas cosas obvias como que es un lugar de luchas y apuestas clandestinas, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta solo. Lo que quiero saber es porque nunca antes me hablaste de el.

—Hace unos días escuché a un grupo de chicos hablando sobre una especie de club, lo único que sabían era que quedaba en una zona alejada de la ciudad y que se sabía poco y nada sobre él. Intenté buscar más información en internet pero no encontré nada, hasta que recibí un mensaje con la dirección y una invitación. —De pronto el lugar se vio envuelto en fuertes gritos de victoria. Otra pelea acababa de terminar. Kurama se sobresaltó. Pese a que ya lleváramos casi doce horas de confinamiento —porque era así como se sentía— no lograba adaptarse o por lo menos, dejar de asustarse con las reacciones de las personas.

—Entonces alguien descubrió que estabas husmeando y decidió invitarte para darte una paliza, pero en vez de eso decidiste traerme. —Me miró indignado, como si mi acusación no fuera cierta—. No te preocupes, no me molesta. —Recorrí el lugar con la mirada—. El ambiente es una porquería, pero nunca antes me había divertido tanto peleando. —Le sonreí.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? El trato era ganar tres peleas, ¿tienes idea de cuantas llevas? —Se veía preocupado, una preocupación sincera, algo raro en él.

—Aún no, esperé mucho para pelear con ese viejo de los tatuajes, después de eso nos vamos. —Mis palabras no lo convencieron, al contrario, lo dejaron más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

—Kirino, son casi las dos de la mañana, ni siquiera sabemos si ese tipo sigue aquí, lo más probable es que ya se haya ido —negué con la cabeza y apunté a unas escaleras que estaban a lo lejos. Kurama volteó hacia atrás y luego me miró confundido. Sonreí de lado.

—Lo vi subir con una de las "meseras", además no me parece que sea un tipo que prefiera una mujer a una pelea. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su reacción me causó gracia y dejé escapar fuertes carcajadas, haciéndolo sentirse más avergonzado e incómodo.

No había razón para continuar nuestra charla, así que simplemente continuamos admirando las peleas, estaba claro que el único que realmente lo disfrutaba era yo, pero aun así Kurama no le quitaba la vista de encima a quienes subían al ring a pelear. Lo más gracioso era ver sus reacciones, sus muecas de horror y disgusto, verlo dar pequeños saltos cuando gritaban un poco más alto, asustándolo, o cuando cerraba los ojos antes de que uno de los contrincantes golpeara al otro o lo arrojara contra las rejas de seguridad que separaban al público del ring. Llamé su atención para señalarle nuevamente la escalera, por la cual venía bajando mi futuro adversario, el cual, sin vergüenza alguna, terminó de acomodar su cinto y subir el cierre de sus pantalones antes de perderse entre la multitud. El rostro de Kurama estaba tan contorcido que por un momento pensé que vomitaría. Lo golpeé con el codo para molestarlo, recibiendo una mirada asesina como respuesta.

Mientras me reía, una chica se acercó a nosotros y se apoyó sobre nuestra mesa, o mejor, apoyó sus pechos sobre nuestra mesa, dándonos una vista un poco más privilegiada, aunque considerando el tamaño de su escote -que cubría poco y nada- no estaba seguro de cual exactamente era la diferencia. Quizá sea le hecho de que al apretarlos sobre la mesa y estrecharlos con ayuda de sus brazos parecían más vastos de lo que realmente eran. Kurama no sabía qué hacer ni hacia dónde mirar, sus ojos buscaban un punto fijo, fuera cual fuera, para enfocar su atención, pero los nervios lo traicionaban y lo único que logró hacer fue cubrirse el rostro —que estaba rojo como un tomate— con sus manos. Su sonrisa pícara y la forma en como movía su trasero —firmemente ajustado en una minifalda negra— no me provocaba más que intriga por saber a cuantos había conseguido engañar con ese truco.

—Hola hola chicos, ¿la están pasando bien? —Su voz era clara, fuerte y altamente seductora, requisitos necesarios si pretendía que la oyeran en medio a tanto alboroto. Le devolví la sonrisa pícara.

—Mucho mejor ahora que llegaste. —Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. Dirigió su mirada hacia Kurama, alzando su mano hacia él y recorriendo su mano con sus finos dedos.

—Tú amigo se ve un poco tenso, me preguntaba si no le gustaría jugar un poco conmigo. —Antes de que pudiera entrelazar su mano con la de Kurama, lo rodeé con un brazo y lo traje hacia mí, apoyando su rostro contra mi pecho. Mi reacción la tomó por sorpresa y me dirigió una mirada confundida.

—No lo creo, él está conmigo. —Sonreí. No tardó en entender el significado de mis palabras. Volvió a sonreír, se acercó un poco más sobre la mesa y respondió en lo que creo era su forma más sensual al hablar.

—En ese caso ¿qué les parece si jugamos los tres? —Su intención era buena, pero había un pequeño problema, el cual le hice saber con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta compartir.

Reconocí la satisfacción en su rostro, acompañada por un poco de decepción, no estaba del todo feliz por haber perdido a dos partidos como nosotros, pero percibí que la idea de que no quisiera que nadie más tocara a Kurama le había gustado y quizá hasta excitado. Le dedicó un guiño antes de irse, el cual dudo mucho haya visto. Presintiendo que estaba libre del peligro, colocó ambas manos sobre mi pecho e hizo fuerza hacia atrás, soltándose.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Su rostro aún estaba rojizo, pero dudaba que se debiera a la presencia de la chica.

—Salvándote de hacer el ridículo y arruinarle la noche a esa chica. Dudo que tengas la experiencia necesaria para complacerla. —Gruñó enojado e intentó golpearme en la cara son su puño, pero lo detuve con una mano—. Si quieres puedo ir a buscarla.

—¡Claro que no! —Casi no pude escucharlo debido a los gritos. Otra pelea había terminado. La siguiente sería la mía. Al darse cuenta, Kurama buscó su celular en su bolsillo y lo observó unos segundos antes de mirarme.

—Vámonos. —La sonrisa en mi rostro se desdibujó y lo miré confundido—. Vámonos ahora.

Tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme, apenas pudo hacer que me bajara de la silla, únicamente por que perdí el equilibrio ante su sorpresivo acto. Ni bien mis pies tocaron el suelo, mi peso hizo con que sus intentos de jalarme fuera en vano. Se dio vuelta y me con una mezcla de enojo y súplica.

—¡No seas idiota, ya tuviste suficiente! —Tiré de mi brazo con fuerza, soltándome de su agarre.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No me voy a ir sin haber subido una vez más. —El sonido que anunciaba el inicio de una nueva pelea resonó por el lugar. Sonreí. Era mi turno.

Sin más, di media vuelta y comencé a hacerme paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la entrada del ring. Mi contrincante, quien había usado la entrada del extremo opuesto, esperaba mi llegada en el medio del ring. Al llegar frente a él me detuve a analizar una vez más su apariencia. Me llevaba varios centímetros de altura, pero no tantos como su físico musculoso lo hacían parecer. Su cuerpo de fisicoculturista cubierto por tatuajes era una simple fachada de lo que quería aparentar: ser extremadamente fuerte. Si tenía la oportunidad de pararse frente a mí era simplemente porque todos sus adversarios anteriores no pasaban de unos debiluchos que, seguramente, habían logrado entrar simplemente para hacer reír a los espectadores, ya que no hay nada que le guste más a este tipo de gente que ver a otros sufrir y ganar dinero sobre ello. Mis ganas de pelear con él se atribuían a una sola cosa: quería bajarlo del pedestal que él mismo se había construido y demostrarle que no pasaba de un debilucho inflado a base de esteroides. El sonido que daba inicio a la pelea se mezcló con los gritos de quienes nos observaban, mi contrincante sonrió, dijo algo que no pude escuchar y corrió hacia mí.

Sus pesadas pisadas hacían que el suelo vibrara. Había tomado mucho impulso antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, así que esperé un poco a que se acercara antes de arrojarme al suelo y deslizarme por entre sus piernas, poniéndome de pie justo a tiempo para verlo estampar su cara contra una de las rejas. Usé los primeros minutos de nuestra pelea para tomarle el pelo, desviando cada golpe y embestida, como si estuviera jugando con un toro. Luego de haberlo enojado lo suficiente —tanto que el rubor le subió a su cabeza calva— decidí que era hora de mostrar quien de los dos realmente merecía estar sobre ese ring.

Su falta de equilibrio y peso facilitaron mi trabajo, fueron pocas las veces que tuve que esforzarme para tirarlo al suelo, ya que él mismo lograba tropezar o caer por sí solo. Logré darle un par de golpes a ambos lados del rostro, desnortándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Comprobé que su abdomen no era el mejor de los lugares cuando intenté golpearlo pero no se contorció de dolor, al contrario, aprovechó el momento para darme un derechazo que, lo admito, hizo con que perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Cuando finalmente me cansé de jugar, lo tumbé boca abajo en el suelo y atrapé su cuello entre mis brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. No sabría decir si el color rojo se debía a su enojo o a la falta de aire, aunque los intentos desesperados de soltar mis brazos e intentar sujetar mi cabello me dieron a entender que se debía a lo segundo. Pese a que se tratara de algo clandestino, había reglas que debíamos seguir, una de ellas era no matar a nuestro oponente. Es por eso que cuando escuché los gritos y golpes contra las rejas, poco antes de que a mi adversario le saltaran los ojos, supe que mi pelea había terminado.

Solté al grandulón y antes de poder levantarme, alguien tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia arriba, poniéndome de pie involuntariamente. Luego de recibir mis felicitaciones en forma de gritos indescifrables, bajé del ring y caminé de regreso a mi mesa, donde un gatito temeroso observaba atento hacia ambos lados.

—Ahora sí, vayámonos.

Cuando su mirada encontró la mía, tuve la impresión que le había quitado un peso de encima, la tensión en su rostro se desvaneció, pero no el temor. Bajó de su silla y se acercó a mí para tomarme del brazo y empujarme hacia la salida. Luego de subir por unas escaleras, finalmente logramos salir. Estábamos en un lugar oscuro, por el cual pasaba una especie de rio.

—Vamos, hay una parada de ómnibus a unas cuadras de aquí, no sé si a esta hora seguirán pasando, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.

Para ser sincero no recordaba cual camino habíamos usado para llegar al lugar, así que decidí seguirlo, aunque no tenía muchas opciones ya que se negaba a soltarme. No nos habíamos alejado mucho cuando escuchamos una voz, la cual hizo que me volteara.

—¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR DESGRACIADO! —Sucedió tan rápido que apenas pude ver un bulto frente a mí. Al instante sentí como algo perforaba mi cuerpo y se habría paso con furia entre mi músculo.

—¡KIRINO!

Recordar el dolor hizo con que volviera a la realidad, ahora sabía a qué se debía mi herida y tenía una idea de cómo había hecho para regresar a casa. Incliné la cabeza hacia adelante y levanté un poco la espalda, lo suficiente para poder ver una faja blanca —ahora roja— sobre la herida. Me recosté nuevamente e intenté recordar que había ocurrido luego del ataque, pero por más que lo intentara, mi memoria no iba más allá del grito desesperado de Kurama. Incliné la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de luz y vi mi celular, el cual tomé, para cuando recordé que mi mano estaba sucia de sangre percibí que el aparato ya tenía rastros de ella desde antes. Toqué la pantalla y al no encenderse, entendí por qué estaba enchufado al cargador. Luego de encenderlo fui bombardeado por mensajes de textos y llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo remitente: Shindou.

—¿Cuántos días pasaron desde la última vez que nos vimos? —Observé la parte superior de la pantalla, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Bloqueé el celular momentáneamente para ver la fecha, era sábado. Había pasado casi cinco días—. Mierda. —Me llevé una mano a la frente y alboroté mi cerquillo frustrado—. Es mejor que lo llame.

Ignoré por completo la hora e di inicio a la llamada. Escuché el toque de llamada un par de veces hasta que por fin atendió.

—Hey, sé que es tarde pero solo quería… —una voz me interrumpió.

—Tardaste en despertar. —Confuso, demoré un poco en responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, continúo—. Espero que hayas dormido bien. —Mi ira aumentó, no estaba de humor para bromas. Sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir y apreté los puños con fuerza, al mismo tiempo en que apretaba mis dientes.

—Kurama ¿por qué diablos tienes el celular de Shindou?

—Si quieres volverlo a ver, es mejor que te apresures y vengas a la dirección que voy a mandarte. Tienes veinte minutos, si te atrasas por un segundo ni te molestes en venir.

La llamada se cortó, dando inicio a la cuenta regresiva.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello~!

Un paso mas hacia el final, yeey! Les aviso que este capítulo contiene **violencia (mas golpes que sangre)** , así que si no se sienten cómodos leyendo, pueden leer simplemente la parte del narrador y luego saltar a "/*/" (aunque van a dejar de leer un par de cosas importantes...). El mensaje de hoy es corto pq son casi las 5AM y muero de sueño hahahah. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ❤️ ^^

Another step to the end, yeey! This chapter contains **violence (more punches &stuff than blood)**, so if you're not comfortable reading, just read the narrator's part and then go to "/*/" (but you'll miss some important things...). Today's message is short because it's almost 5AM & I'm falling asleep hahahahha. As always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ❤️ ^^

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

La luz de uno de los grandes depósitos estaba encendida, iluminando lo que parecía ser la entrada del lugar. Su estructura metálica y color azul oscuro se asemejaban a las de los demás depósitos que estaban alineados a ambos lados, lo único que lo diferenciaba de estos era el número veintidós, escrito en blanco en la parte superior del local. Dentro de este un sinfín de cajas cubiertas por telas blancas, protectores plásticos y polvo se encontraban esparcidas en diferentes zonas, no obstante no eran suficientes como para ocupar todo el espacio, dándole la libertad de recorrer el lugar a cualquiera que entrase.

Una única luz había sido encendida a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, iluminando dos cuerpos. Uno de ellos yacía inconsciente, con las manos hacia atrás, atadas firmemente contra uno de los pilares metálicos que sostenían la estructura. Sentado sobre una de las cajas, en una posición mil veces más cómoda que la de su compañero, un joven de tez oscura observaba impaciente la pantalla de su celular. Cuando esta se apagó, no dudó un segundo en volverla a encender, fijando la mirada en el reloj. Cuatro y quince de la mañana. Mordió su labio inferior antes de alzar la mirada y dirigirla hacia un rincón oscuro.

—¿Crees que vendrá? —Esperó su respuesta intentando distinguirlo entre la oscuridad, pero lo único que le aseguró que estaba con él, además de haberlo visto cuando llegó, fue su voz.

—Si lo quiere tanto como dices, estoy seguro de que lo hará. —Kurama asintió para sí antes de voltear a ver a Shindou, quien dormía plácidamente, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor—. Según tú, ¿por qué no vendría? —Sin desviar su atención del joven pianista, respondió.

—Está herido, aquel imbécil casi lo atraviesa con el cuchillo. Apenas pude llevarlo a su casa y el muy terco no me dejó siquiera desinfectar la herida. Lo único que pude hacer fue limpiar un poco de sangre y ponerle un vendaje mal hecho. —Alzó la mirada hacia él—. Dudo que pueda ponerse de pie por sí solo. —Una leve risa se hizo presente entre las sombras.

—Me sorprendes, ¿sabes cuán terco es y dudas que venga? No me sorprendería si llegara agitado de tanto correr.

—Hablas como si fuera una máquina.

—Según lo que me has contado es exactamente lo que intenta parecer, pero en el fondo es alguien que pone a los demás antes que sí. —Se acercó un poco a la luz, revelado parte de su rostro, lo suficiente para que Kurama pudiera ver su sonrisa.

—A propósito, ¿hace cuánto está dormido? —Indagó haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Shindou—. ¿Ya no debería haber despertado?

—En cualquier momento lo hará, a veces el cansancio hace que el efecto dure más.

Kurama recordó la mañana del lunes, cuando los encontró en los vestuarios —una escena que preferiría borrar de su memoria—. Desde ese entonces, Kirino había faltado a clases al igual que él, ya que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, las cuales había dejado de lado por estar con Shindou. Como estudiaba en una clase diferente a la de ellos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Shindou, pero en cambio había oído varios rumores del perfecto representante de clase, puntual, inteligente, dueño de un record de asistencias impecables, adorado por sus profesores y quien sabe, hasta por el propio director del colegio. Si algo de lo que se decía sobre él era cierto, no pondría en duda la hipótesis que desde la última vez que se vieron, Shindou no había sido capaz de dormir tranquilo debido a la falta de comunicación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —su pregunta invadió sus pensamientos, haciendo con que buscara su celular con la mirada. Encendió la pantalla, al ver la hora sintió un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Perdí el equilibrio al llegar frente a lo que parecía ser la puerta, golpeando mi cabeza contra el metal frío. Mi visión no era de las mejores y sabía que a cada minuto que pasaba, la situación solo tendía a empeorar. Estaba seguro que el ruido que acababa de hacer había anunciado mi llegada a quien sea que estuviera esperándome dentro. Tanteé el metal en busca de una abertura para abrir la puerta, encontrando un candado abierto. Intenté empujar la puerta pero era demasiado pesada, así que tuve que ayudarme con mi cuerpo. El dolor que sentí al golpear mi hombro contra el metal no fue nada comparado al que sentí en el abdomen. Ni bien cortaron la llamada, tuve tiempo apenas de ponerme una camiseta y calzarme antes de salir de casa. ¿Cambiarme el vendaje? ¿Tomar una pastilla para el dolor? No tenía tiempo para eso.

La puerta finalmente cedió a mis golpes, haciendo con que trastabillara hacia dentro del depósito. Por poco caigo de cara al suelo. Al retomar mi postura –aunque no lograba erguirme adecuadamente- pude ver dos figuras a unos metros delante de mí, cubiertas por una luz amarillenta, desgastada debido al uso que le habrían dado los pasados años. Comencé a acercarme y a medida que lo hice sus siluetas dejaron de verse tan borrosas, pero nunca nítidas. Sentí una puntada en el abdomen, el dolor me obligó a detenerme y llevar una mano a la herida, sentí la camiseta mojada. Era inevitable, no había visto la herida pero el hecho de que un par de movimientos fueran suficientes para hacerme sangrar eran pistas suficientes para saber que se trataba de algo profundo. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de tener tanta ropa negra en mi guardarropa, de lo contrario habría sido difícil no atraer miradas curiosas.

—Te felicito, llegaste justo a tiempo, aunque debo advertirte que tu puntualidad no será suficiente para salvar a tu príncipe. —Había olvidado cuán irritante era su voz y cuanto deseaba romperle la cara a golpes.

Alcé la mirada en su dirección, pero algo se movió a su lado, llamando mi atención. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una columna, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia delante y las manos hacia atrás. Miró primero hacia donde estaba Kurama antes de voltear hacia mí. Tenía algo blanco a la altura de la boca y por más que no lograra ver bien, supuse que sería un pañuelo. Verlo moverse y hacer fuerza sin salir del lugar me dio a entender que estaba atado.

—¡Kurama! —Intenté correr hacia él pero apenas fui capaz de dar un par de pasos, ya que sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me derribó con fuerza al suelo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, no esperaba que Kurama estuviera acompañado, por que definitivamente había alguien más con nosotros. Intenté levantarme pero mis brazos cedieron.

 _—_ « _Es un pésimo momento para ser un debilucho_ » _. —_ Apoyé mis manos una vez más y comencé a levantarme hasta lograr arrodillarme.

—Así que decidiste levantarte, me alegro. Por un momento pensé que nuestro pequeño juego había terminado antes de comenzar.

Sus palabras fueron lo último que escuché antes de recibir una patada en mi costilla, haciéndome caer boca arriba. Su voz me pareció extrañamente familiar, aunque no pude oírla del todo bien. Intenté buscarlo con la mirada pero las sombras y mi visión que empeoraba a cada segundo no me lo permitieron.

—Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Su figura se presentó ante mí, estirando su mano. La oscuridad aún lo cubría por completo así que intenté concentrarme en su voz.

—« _¿Lo conozco?_ » _—_ Sonaba diferente, pero estaba seguro que ya lo había oído antes. Aunque lo que me extrañó aún más fue el hecho de que me extendiera su mano. La cual tomé, no sé por qué razón. Jaló de ella con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de levantarme.

Me costó un poco estabilizarme, pero ni bien lo hice, comenzó a jalarme en dirección a Kurama. Un sonido metálico acompañaba nuestros pasos. Su mano soltó la mía un poco antes de llegar frente a la luz, hacia la cual continuó caminando. Sus pasos comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad y por un minuto pensé que lo hacía a propósito, para darme tiempo de buscar en mi memoria a quien pertenecía ese cabello púrpura oscuro que comenzaba a hacerse notar a medida que se acercaba a la luz. Recordé de inmediato su voz y lo cuán familiar sonaba, aunque definitivamente había algo diferente en ella. Esas dos características me recordaban a alguien, pero no había forma de que fuera él. Era imposible.

—No es a mí a quien tendrás que enfrentarte. —Finalmente se detuvo bajo la luz, cubriendo a Kurama con su figura—. Es a él.

Al ser nombrado, comenzó a girar lentamente hacia mí. Comencé a acercarme para verlo mejor hasta que me detuve cuando reveló su rostro. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda. No era él, no podía, no había manera de que lo fuera. Debía estar alucinando por el dolor, pero había una sola manera de descubrirlo.

—¿At-atsu-shi? —Sonrió al ver que aún recordaba su nombre.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Kirino —Su voz se parecía la de él, pero más grave. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos, una mezcla rara y exótica entre el rojo oscuro y el dorado. Su cabello era idéntico, había crecido un poco, pero el peinado continuaba siendo el mismo. No entendía qué estaba haciendo aquí.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué…? —En medio a mi confusión dejé pasar por alto un detalle. ¿Por qué estaba sujetando una pala? Miré a Shindou, cuya mirada no sabía si posarse en mí o en Atsushi—. ¿Tú secuestraste a Shindou? —no respondió, simplemente amplió su sonrisa y se colocó la pala al hombro. Toda la rabia que había acumulado hacia Kurama tenía un nuevo dueño—. Si me entero que le pusiste un solo dedo encima… —Rio interrumpiéndome.

—Calma, calma, aún no le he hecho nada, antes tengo que sacarte del juego. Ahora cuando lo haga… —Volteó hacia Shindou mirándolo como si fuera su presa antes de volver a mirarme— Pretendo hacer cosas de las cuales solo has oído hablar.

No pude contenerme más. Poco me importaba si la herida se abría aún más, si en momentos así lo más importante era mantener la calma, a la mierda con la cordura. Tampoco me importaba que fuera él a quien tuviera que dejar sin dientes, al contrario, la oportunidad me había caído del cielo. Corrí hacia el levantando el puño, listo para darle mi primer golpe. Tiró la pala hacia un lado y corrió hacia mí, golpeándome en el estómago antes de que pudiera mover mi puño hacia su rostro. Caí al suelo agarrándome el estómago, pero antes de que pudiera sentir la intensidad del golpe, me puso de pie jalándome por el cuello de la camiseta y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sentí la sangre recorriendo mis labios luego de escupir en el suelo.

—Me dijeron que eras bueno peleando, que nadie se animaba a ir en tu contra. Veo que son puros rumores.

Junté fuerzas para levantarme y corrí hacia él, devolviéndole el puñetazo. Trastabillo hacia atrás e intenté aprovechar ese momento para darle otro golpe, pero a diferencia de mi él estaba en plena forma y por ende fue más rápido. Tomó mi brazo y lo torció hacia atrás, poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo. Continuó torciéndolo hasta que grité, como si solo lo hubiera hecho con el afán de oírme.

—Pobre Shindou, su príncipe azul es demasiado débil para salvarlo. Creo que es el momento indicado para que se consiga otro, ¿no crees, Kurama?

No obtuvo respuesta, en cambio, en su momento de distracción, salté sobre él empujándolo al suelo y comencé a golpearlo sin parar. Usó una de sus manos para apretar mi cuello hasta que lo solté para intentar soltar su mano. Usó el peso de su cuerpo para cambiar de lugar conmigo y luego uso su otra mano para continuar ahorcándome. No era suficiente para dificultar mi respiración, aunque de por sí ya me costaba bastante. Comenzaba a perder fuerza en las manos cuando decidí hacer algo estúpido: picarle el ojo con el dedo. Para mi sorpresa, funcionó. Me soltó ni bien sintió que mi dedo lo tocaba y luego se alejó de mi cubriéndose el ojo con una mano. Me enderecé como pude, tosiendo sin parar mientras intentaba llenar mis pulmones con aire. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta, quizá porque estaba muy concentrado en la pelea, pero sentía algo en el oído, un ruido agudo que poco a poco se volvía más fuerte. Apreté mi mano con fuerza, arrugando mi camiseta, sintiendo el líquido en mis manos. La herida ya no me dolía, lo único que sentía con claridad era ese sonido que por momentos parecía estar dentro de mi cabeza.

Me puse de pie una vez más y caminé hacia él, quien también estaba de pie, pero por alguna razón se había puesto de espaldas hacia mí. De vez en cuando movía su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus hombros, como si algo lo hiciera reaccionar así involuntariamente. Noté algo largo en el suelo, unos pasos más adelante. El ruido se volvió más intenso. Tomé la pala lentamente y me acerqué a él despacio. Alguien debió avisarle, ya que pese a que no pudiera oír nada, estaba seguro de que me había acercado sin hacer ruido. Aun así, no fue rápido lo suficiente, apenas pudo dar media vuelta antes de que le pegara en la cabeza. Un golpe fuerte y certero que derribó su cuerpo al suelo. Dejé caer el arma del crimen y di media vuelta. Vi que alguien corría en la dirección opuesta a la que me dirigía, pero solo pude distinguir que se trataba de Kurama cuando pasó junto a mí. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil, mis piernas casi no respondían, el ruido era tan fuerte que parecía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. No pude mantenerme de pie, tampoco lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo último que logré ver fue una mancha corriendo hacia mí.

/*/

—Acabo de hablar con el doctor, por el momento su condición está estable, pero aun así es mejor que se quede bajo observación.

—No sé qué tenía en la cabeza para hacer algo así.

—Si usted no lo sabe, nadie más ha de saberlo.

Escuchaba sus voces pero no lograba entender qué decían, ambas me eran familiares. Sentí como alguien apretaba mi mano con fuerza.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Un café quizá?

—Gracias Alfred, estoy bien.

—Joven Shindou, sé que está preocupado, pero si quiere puedo quedarme con él mientras usted va a la cafetería. La última vez que lo vi comer algo fue ayer por la tarde.

—« _¿Shindou? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo Shindou?_ » _._

—No tengo hambre, prefiero quedarme e ir una vez que despierte.

—No creo que tenga que esperar mucho.

Hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue algo blanco, extremamente borroso, pero una vez que mi visión comenzó a adaptarse, distinguí que se trataba de una pared. Noté enseguida dos figuras a mi izquierda, una de pie y otra sentada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando encontraron los míos.

—Con su permiso, joven. —Alfred hizo una reverencia antes de dejar la habitación.

Shindou no pudo contener las lágrimas, las cuales mojaron no solo las sábanas sino que también mi mano, la cual aferró aún más. Verlo me hizo tan feliz que no pude evitar sonreír, sintiendo un dolor en ambos lados de mi rostro al igual que una sensación pegajosa, como si tuviera algo pegado sobre uno de mis cachetes. Shindou dejó escapar una risa mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas, tarea un poco difícil ya que siempre surgían nuevas.

—No te rías mucho o te va a doler más.

—Y tú deja de llorar o terminarás con los ojos rojos e hinchados. —Sonrió, pero al instante hizo una mueca y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Estiré mi mano libre —sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo— y sequé algunas con mis dedos. Mi gesto no fue suficiente y me pareció que en lugar de calmarlo, lo había incentivado a llorar aún más.

—Ven aquí. —Alzó la mirada entre sollozos. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi pecho un instante y luego la estiré hacia él, esperando que la tomara. La miró inseguro antes de responder.

—No, recibiste muchos golpes, además es peligroso que la herida vuelva a abrirse.

—¿Golpes? ¿Herida? ¿De qué hablas? —Intercambiamos miradas de confusión. Preguntó si recordaba algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tenía algún que otro vago recuerdo, pero nada claro lo suficiente como para formar una historia. Es verdad que desde que había despertado no me había preocupado en saber qué estaba haciendo en una cama de hospital. Había solo una cosa que recordaba con claridad: el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados el uno del otro. Pero cuando comenzó a explicarme lo que había sucedido, entendí que la felicidad y las ansias de tenerlo en mis brazos no se debían solo al hecho de no verlo por un par de días. Se levantó de su asiento para ir a avisarle al doctor que había despertado, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, lo tomé de la mano y usando lo poco de fuerza que me restaba, lo jalé hacia mí, haciéndolo caer sobre mi pecho. No le di tiempo a que protestara y mucho menos a que se acomodara, ya que lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo apreté tan fuerte como pude. Necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, sentirlo, saber que estaba bien.

—Kirino esto no está bien, podría lastimarte. —No intentó soltarse, pero sabía por qué no lo había hecho.

—No me importa, no siento nada y aunque lo hiciera, preferiría eso a soltarte. —No respondió, seguramente porque estaba más ocupado sintiéndose avergonzado que pensando. Demoró un poco en pronunciarse, pero cuando lo hizo me hizo sentir satisfecho.

—Al menos deja que me acomode. —Dejé de abrazarlo tiempo suficiente para que se acomodara a mi lado y en cuanto lo hizo, volví a atraparlo entre mis brazos.

—Prometo que esta será la última vez que te pondré en peligro. —Se acercó un poco más a mí, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Dejemos ese tema para después, además, creo que te gustaría saber que Minamisawa se encuentra bien.

—¡¿Ese infeliz sigue vivo?! —Cubrió mi boca con su mano y me dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

—No grites, estamos en un hospital —susurró—. Sufrió un corte en la frente, pero no fue profundo, aun así ambos tendrán que quedarse en observación unos días.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

—Cuando colapsaron, llamé a Alfred, no demoró en llegar. Atendió tan rápido el teléfono que creo que no se había ido a dormir.

—Le das demasiado trabajo, deberías portarte mejor.

—Lamento informarte que tú también eres culpable. —Lo miré confundido—. Estaba tan preocupado por no saber nada de ti que terminé tratándolo mal a él. —Me sentí un poco mal por Alfred, pero no se comparaba a la felicidad de saber que Shindou me había extrañado tanto cuanto yo a él.

—Aunque estuviéramos separados, siempre pensé en ti. —Besé su frente—. Prometo no alejarme nunca más. —Se aferró un poco más a mí con cuidado.

—Si lo haces, me veré obligado a contratar un detective para que te siga a todos lados. —Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, estaba seguro que era capaz de hacerlo, pero por suerte no sería necesario. De ahora en delante todo sería diferente.


	14. Chapter 14 (Final)

Hello~!

Finalmente llegamos al final! Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia, la verdad es que no pensé que la fuera a terminar algún día, pero finalmente lo hice! o/ Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, muchisimas gracias darle un poquito de su amor a esta idea que surgió hace casi 1 año y medio, disfruten su lectura final! ❤️ ;_;

We reached the end! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story, to tell you the truth I thought I was never going to finish it, but I did it! o/ I hope you like it as much as I do, thank you so so so much for giving this idea that came up almost a year and a half ago a bit of your love, enjoy your final reading! **❤️** ;_;

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Estudiar nunca había sido un problema, no puedo decir que soy el mejor de mi clase, porque sería una gran mentira, pero aunque no le ponga mucho empeño, siempre logro sacar notas suficientemente buenas como para verme libre de las clases de verano. Sin embargo, mi estadía en el hospital hizo con que me retrasara bastante y es por eso que ni bien me dieron de alta, Shindou comenzó a venir a casa después de clases para ayudarme a ponerme al día. Durante la última semana mi vida se había resumido en asistir a clase y volver a casa a estudiar. Dormir se había convertido en un privilegio, el cual solo me era permitido después de haber resuelto una cierta cantidad de problemas de matemática o haber traducido algunos textos en inglés. En fin, no me quejo, al menos no del todo, aunque tuviéramos libros de por medio, al menos podía pasar más tiempo con Shindou, aunque habláramos más del colegio y los exámenes finales que de nosotros.

—« _Ah los exámenes, la razón del estrés de Shindou_ » _._

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho que sin importar el tiempo perdido, estaba seguro que lograría pasar sin problemas, pero no fue suficiente para convencerlo. Sabía que no había manera de que fuéramos a la misma universidad, sería imposible, a no ser que Shindou decidiera cambiar una universidad de elite -para la cual estoy seguro se ha estado preparando desde pequeño- por una más simple, no tan renombrada, a unas pocas horas de la ciudad. Entrar a la universidad no era uno de mis mayores sueños y tampoco estaba dentro de mis planes. Sin duda alguna terminaría la secundaria, no por mí, sino que por mi padre, sabía que aunque no estuviera presente, uno de sus sueños era que terminara los estudios. Quizá no lo cumpliría por completo, pero estaba seguro que entendería mi decisión. Nada me motivaba a seguir adelante, no por ese camino, no me veía encerrado entre cuatro paredes desperdiciando otros tres o cuatro años más de mi vida con la cara metida entre los libros. No era lo que quería para mí. Aunque a decir verdad no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería hacer de mi vida.

La razón por la cual estoy aquí, tumbado en la cama, leyendo una y otra vez un texto de un filósofo francés sin entender como sus palabras podrían tener algún impacto en mi vida, se debe al chico de cabello grisáceo que ocupó mi escritorio con sus libros y cuadernos, dándome la espalda mientras corrige hojas con ejercicios que según él me ayudarán a saber si tengo oportunidad de entrar a una universidad mejor, pese a que el tiempo me juegue en contra.

No puedo decir que conocer a Shindou hizo que mi vida cambiara por completo, ya que aún hay cosas que debo mejorar, pero no hay duda que su presencia e influencia me han ayudado a cambiar poco a poco, sacando a relucir diferentes facetas que no solía mostrar a menudo. De hecho, no solía hacerlo hace cuatro años. Lo escuché reclinarse en la silla, estirando los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse. No demoró en darse vuelta y al ver que mi mirada estaba sobre él, cuando debía estar en el libro, frunció el ceño enojado.

—No quiero que sujetes el libro en el aire, quiero que lo leas.

—Eso hago, o hacía, hasta que me interrumpiste. —Me miró confundido antes de asegurar que era imposible que el chillido de la silla hubiera sido capaz de romper mi concentración.

Cuando intenté refutar su afirmación, comparó el chillido con los gritos de nuestros compañeros de clase, recordando el día en que nos conocimos, uno de los más ruidosos en todo el año. No tenía como ganar, así que me rendí. Como no habíamos hablado mucho desde que había llegado, decidí interrumpirlo antes de que tomara un libro para leer o algún otro ejercicio.

—¿Te falta mucho para terminarlos? —Ojeó el escritorio brevemente.

—Ya casi termino, me faltan algunas pruebas subjetivas. —Observé que entre el desorden se destacaba una pila de hojas ordenadas en un rincón. Supuse que serían los ejercicios corregidos.

—Creo que deberías descansar, llevas horas sentado mirando hacia abajo, ¿no te duele la cabeza o la espalda? —Admitió que sentía un leve dolor en el cuello, el cual masajeó, pero me aseguró que prefería seguir.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo vas con la lectura? Es algo complicada pero es más que seguro que caerá en el examen y no dudo que valga más puntos que las otras preguntas. —Fijé la mirada en el libro, no sabía decir donde había dejado de leer.

—Me guste o no, no tengo opción más que leerlo, aunque preferiría dormir. —Volteé hacia él—. ¿No te parece una idea mejor? —Sonrió.

—Primero terminemos esto.

Ni bien se dio vuelta para continuar revisando los ejercicios, el timbre sonó. Intenté convencerlo a que lo dejara sonar ya que de seguro se trataba de algún vendedor que habían dejado entrar o quizá alguien que se había confundido de número, pero hizo oídos sordos a mis palabras y, diciendo que podría ser algo importante, dejó la habitación.

Cerré los ojos, coloqué el libro sobre mi rostro y aproveché el momento para descansar. Su demora me hizo pensar que quizá si se trataba de algún vendedor ambulante, el cual se había aprovechado de la amabilidad y buenos modales de Shindou para hacerle propaganda de lo que fuera que estuviera vendiendo. Pensé levantarme e ir a buscarlo, pero preferí evitar el malhumor de tener que lidiar con un desconocido. Escuché sus pasos acercándose aunque no sabía si debía ponerme feliz o triste, ya que por un lado su regreso significaba regresar a los estudios. Cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

—¿Y bien, era un vendedor? —Cuando aparté el libro de mi rostro para verlo, la figura que vi junto a la puerta hizo con que me sentara de golpe en la cama.

Al mismo tiempo que estaba confundido, sentí como me hervía la sangre. Apreté con fuerza el libro intentando contener las ganas que tenía de tirárselo a la cara. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Me levanté de la cama, caminé hacia él y tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta lo empujé contra el armario. Su expresión no cambió, continuaba mirándome serio, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —pregunté entre dientes, apretando un poco más mis puños. Sonrió de lado sujetando mis muñecas.

—¿Es así como recibes a tus amigos? —Apreté más mi puño y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos amigos? —Lo solté y retrocedí unos pasos.

Mientras se arreglaba la camiseta aproveché para analizar su figura. Aparentaba estar bien, sus brazos no tenían marcas de golpes, tampoco fajas ni cicatrices, y hablando de cicatrices, en su frente no había rastros del golpe que le había dado. Sentía rabia no solo de él, pero de mí mismo. No tenía por qué preocuparme por él, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir un pequeño alivio al ver que estaba bien.

—No es el tipo de bienvenida que esperaba, pero bueno, no siempre todo sale como lo planeamos, ¿no? —Llamó mi atención no solo por haberse pronunciado, sino que por el tono y las palabras que usó. No lo dijo de la misma manera sarcástica que había usado hace poco, al contrario, lo había hecho de manera más familiar, sincera.

Al alzar la mirada lo vi arreglarse el cerquillo con la mano, el cual volvió a caer sobre uno de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando me sonrió. Es estúpido, lo sé, en lugar de quedarme mirándolo como un bobo debería saltarle encima y terminar lo que empezamos aquella noche hace unas semanas atrás. Además, esa no era la única razón por la cual sentía tanta rabia hacia él, lo que no me faltaban eran motivos para querer pegarle hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Ahora había sumado una más a todas ellas, porque la rabia que sentí al no ser capaz de moverme al verlo sonreír me hizo entender que todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos años no había servido de nada. Se acercó despacio y colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza. Su caricia trajo a mi recuerdos de infancia, nuestra infancia.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Ranmaru. —Siempre había sido más alto y continuaba siéndolo, se había dejado crecer el cerquillo y ahora que lo veía mejor, me dio la impresión que su cabello se había vuelto un poco más oscuro—. Pensé que después de tantos años crecerías un poco, pero veo que sigues siendo bastante pequeño. —Usó su mano para empujar mi cabeza hacia abajo, pero la aparté con la mía y me alejé.

—¡¿Pe-pequeño?! ¡Tenemos casi la misma altura! —Como mucho nos llevaríamos unos cinco centímetros de diferencia, estaba lejos de ser "pequeño". Mi enojo le causó gracia y me hizo recordar que ese no era el momento para molestarme por cosas así, no con él. Recompuse mi postura e interrumpí su diversión—. En fin, todavía no me has dicho que haces aquí. No recuerdo haberte invitado.

—Otra vez con el tono serio. —Se acercó al escritorio y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se sentó en el borde—. No vine aquí a pelear, al contrario, creo que nos debemos una charla.

—No creo que algo que tengas para decir pueda interesarme. Lo único que quiero saber es porque secuestraste a Shindou.

—Te lo explicaré, pero antes creo que deberías saber que pasó cuando me fui de la ciudad.

—No me interesa, nada que tenga que ver contigo me interesa. Dime porque secuestraste a Shindou, porque por más que lo piense una y otra vez, no logro entenderlo. —Me miró durante un tiempo, como esperando a que cambiara de parecer, al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, suspiró.

—Muy bien, supongo que lo demás puede esperar. Conocí a Kurama hace un tiempo y me enteré de lo que estabas haciendo. Al igual que tú, por más que lo pensara no lograba entender qué te había llevado a meterte en tantas peleas. —Hizo una pausa esperando a que le diera mi respuesta, la cual obviamente no obtuvo. Suspiró antes de continuar—. Cambiaste mucho, no pensé que sería tan difícil hablar contigo.

—¿Y quién crees que tiene la culpa? —No era mi intención decírselo, pero las palabras escaparon de mi boca. Me sonrió algo triste.

—Supuse que parte de la culpa debería ser mía —su comentario me molestó y se lo hice saber, no quería que se sintiera especial pensando que aún tenía algo de influencia en mí, aunque en el fondo fuera verdad—. En fin, no hay nada que puedas decirme que ya no sepa, no en relación a tus peleas. Kurama nunca recibió una invitación para ir a aquel club, yo me encargué de buscar la dirección y le pedí que te llevara —su revelación me sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, continuó—. Sabía que no sería suficiente para hacerte entender que lo que estabas haciendo no estaba bien, así que decidí usar a Shindou para darte un susto mayor.

—No tenías por qué involucrarlo en esto, ¿acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias? Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿y si sufría un ataque de pánico u algo peor? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —Me dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. Nunca tuve la más mínima intención de lastimarlo, ¿pero qué pasaría si lo hubiera secuestrado otra persona? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que esos idiotas con los cuales peleas puedan intentar hacerle algo? —Intenté responderle pero no pude, él tenía razón y ahora que lo pensaba me sentía aún más estúpido que antes—. Supongamos que salieras ileso de aquel club, ¿no crees que aquel tipo al que humillaste intentaría vengarse? ¿Qué crees que haría si te viera en la calle con Shindou? —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda solo de imaginar a aquel viejo acercándosele.

—Nunca dejaría que le pusiera un dedo encima.

—¡Claro que sí! —Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza y se puso de pie frente a mí—. De lo contrario no te habría apuñalado a la salida del club. —Me miraba serio y aunque no lo dijera, sabía que pensaba que era un debilucho, que no podía cuidarme y mucho menos a los demás. Apreté los puños con fuerza y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse de ira.

—¡Eso fue porque estaba de espaldas! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho de frente él habría terminado con el cuchillo clavado en el estómago! —Se acercó y me agarró por los hombros.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de creer que eres más fuerte que los demás! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que estas corriendo peligro?! ¡No solo tú, estas poniendo en peligro a quienes te rodean! —Lo tomé por los brazos y lo empujé hacia atrás, haciéndolo golpearse contra el escritorio y caer al suelo.

—¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño! ¡Si fui a ese maldito club fue porque tú y aquel enano me engañaron! Además no sé si te contó, pero de todas mis peleas no perdí ni una, ¡ninguna! ¡¿No era eso lo que querías?! ¡¿Qué me volviera más fuerte?! ¡¿O ya lo olvidaste?! —Mi pecho subía y bajaba, las manos me temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me miró confuso mientras intentaba entender lo que había dicho entre gritos. Compartí su confusión al sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

—Ranmaru… —Por más que quisiera no había forma de ocultarlo. La primera lágrima cayó y junto con ella mi orgullo. Agaché la cabeza para que no pudiera mirarme, no quería sentirme más humillado de lo que ya me sentía.

—Antes de irte… me hiciste prometer… que me volvería fuerte… —Era un idiota, un tremendo idiota. Todos estos años me había aferrado a una promesa sin sentido, una promesa que quizá él no recordaba más. Me sentí aún más idiota cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso? ¿Es por eso que peleas con todo aquel que se te cruza? —Acaricio mi cabeza dejando escapar una risa—. Cuando dije eso no me refería a físicamente, creo que debería haber elegido mejor mis palabras, pero bueno, era un niño. —Se alejó un poco e inclinó mi rostro forzándome a mirarlo, aunque desvié la mirada. Limpió un par de lágrimas antes de proseguir—. Gracias…

Lo miré sorprendido, simplemente me sonrió. No pude decir nada más, solo lo abracé y comencé a llorar. Podía sentir su mano acariciando mi espalda, pese a que su intención fuera calmarme, su gesto solo hacía con que sintieras más y más ganas de llorar. Ya no sabía si eran lágrimas de rabia o de felicidad, ya que al mismo tiempo en que estaba extremadamente feliz por verlo de nuevo, no podía ignorar las ganas de gritarle y maldecirlo hasta su próxima reencarnación. Cuando finalmente logré calmarle un poco, nos sentamos en la cama y comenzó a explicarme como había sido su vida desde que se había mudado hace cinco años, y más importante, la razón por la cual lo había hecho.

A cada palabra sentía que lo conocía un poco más, había tanto que no sabía de él que por un momento sentí que no era digno de llamarlo "amigo", aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de comprenderlo de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora, si me lo hubiera contado hace cinco años. No me pareció justo solo escuchar, además estaba más que claro que él también quería saber cómo había sido mi vida desde que nos habíamos separado. Pasamos un par de horas hablando y por más que me gustaría decir lo contrario, no pude contener las lágrimas. Lloré. Lloré mucho. Y la sonrisa en su rostro despejó cualquier duda que tenía sobre el terrible estado de mis ojos.

—Bueno, creo que ya te robé mucho tiempo, además nos vamos a ver más seguido de ahora en delante. —Secaba mi rostro con mi camiseta cuando me jaló hacia un lado para abrazarme—. Deja de hacer estupideces y aprovecha el tiempo junto a Shindou, ¿entendido? —Despeinó mi cabello antes de levantarse e irse, dejando la puerta abierta.

Shindou regresó un poco después, entró al cuarto tímidamente, acercándose a mí a pasos cortos, sin poder encontrar su mirada con la mía. Se sentó tan suavemente que el colchón siquiera se hundió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por mi parte no quería mirarlo porque sabía que mis ojos estaban rojos y no quería que supiera que había llorado. Pensamiento idiota ya que era imposible que volvieran a la normalidad a cualquier momento, tarde o temprano me vería. Aunque su conducta evasiva ayudara a que me sintiera menos avergonzado, comenzaba a intrigarme, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Lo siento… —Ambos nos miramos, se veía realmente apenado—. Sabía que Kurama y Minamisawa vendrían hoy. Kurama fue a verme a clase hace unos días y me dijo que Minamisawa quería hablar contigo. Sabíamos que no aceptarías, así que les dije que vinieran… —Debería molestarme, pese a que sus intenciones fueran buenas, había sido engañado, pero en cambio me sentía agradecido. De no haber sido por la charla que tuvimos habría pasado quien sabe cuántos años más teniendo una idea totalmente equivocada sobre Atsushi.

—Gracias – Sonreí estirando mis brazos en su dirección. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

Lo abracé y me recosté hacia atrás en la cama. Poco a poco comencé a contarle sobre mi infancia y como conocí a Atsushi, sobre nuestra promesa y cómo había pensado que quizá luego de tantas peleas por fin me volvería fuerte lo suficiente para cumplirla y quien sabe, lo volvería a ver.

—Es alguien importante para ti.

—Muy importante. —Acaricie su cabello y acerqué mi rostro al suyo—. Pero tú también lo eres. —Su rostro comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo e intentó esconderlo, pero se lo impedí—. Shindou, por más que lo intente no puedo volver a ser como era antes, al menos no por completo. A veces soy terco, frío y un idiota, pero te quiero y quiero darte lo mejor de mí. Te prometo que voy a mejorar, solo te pido tiempo para… —Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios callándome.

—No quiero que cambies, me gustas como eres, con tu terquedad y picardía, tu dulzura y sensibilidad que escondes bajo esa mirada gélida que le dedicas a los demás. —Sonrió—. Y si decides cambiar, quiero que lo hagas por ti.

Sus palabras y la calidez de su beso me transmitieron tanta paz que por un momento mi mente quedó en blanco. Lo abracé fuerte, acercándolo más a mí, correspondiendo su beso. Nunca me había sentido tan sereno, era como si las nubes de tormenta finalmente comenzaran a despejarse, permitiéndome ver el cielo azul. Ahora podía afirmar, sin duda alguna, que todo sería diferente.


End file.
